Endless Summer
by Yet Another Yaoi Fan Girl
Summary: One hook-up in the school bathroom and one rumor that lead him on a search. A vicious cycle that captures them both by forcing them together and pulling them apart. It will be a summer they will never forget. GaryXPetey! Uke resistance! Lots of Lemons! COMPLETED!
1. Pressure

**Endless Summer **

**Chapter 1**

**Pressure**

'_Why does lunch at Bullworth Academy have to be so utterly __**disgusting**__?' _

His mind races and his leg bounces in an ADHD fit, it's the only way he can distract himself from the unforgiving pressure in his aching gut.

'_If this school didn't constantly sell radioactive food, I wouldn't have to drink so much at lunch to get full.' _Peter Kowalski curses under his breath.

And _oh_ how that Beam Cola had so violently turned on him.

Of course it couldn't wait until he was in a class with a reasonable teacher. No, no, no. _This_ was happening in his least favorite class, with one of the school's _strictest _teachers.

'_Come on, Mr. Hattrick! Stop babbling and turn around already,' _his thoughts demand.

Mr. Hattrick drones on endlessly, refusing to look away from the board he's been talking so intently to for the last ten minutes.

Pete has tried everything from holding his hand in the air, to coughing loudly in order to capture the attention of his teacher. However, the dark-skinned man remains deeply entangled in his verbal novel entitled, _Exponents_.

'_Oh! Come on, come __**ON!**__'_

"And being that the exponent is 3, this problem is a third degree equation…"

The pain burning in his bladder is weighing him down. Pete swears to himself that if he makes it out of this alive, he'll never tease Algernon about his weak bladder ever again.

'_Bladder,' _His entire body throbs and he drops his face in agony.

'_Don't think about it Pete,'_ he coaches himself mentally. He tries to focus on breathing correctly. '_I just need to distract myself.'_

His russet brown eyes dart around the room, searching for anything interesting to distract him from the discomfort in his abdomen.

Pete's teeth sink into his bottom lip; this really wasn't working like he had hoped it would, he was in a math room! Nothing on the walls were meant to distract; if anything they were meant to bore him into paying attention.

Well, maybe the _teacher_ could distract him?

Maybe if he _really_ tried to pay attention…

"This also makes 7 the leading coefficient …"

How is it possible to concentrate on something like this?

Stress is causing him to sweat, and he's so uncomfortable that he's constantly shifting around in his seat.

There's no way he can give up; Pete looks to the students around him in hoping for a distraction. Everyone seems to be asleep or actually paying attention, _oh god_, he has to find something!

He looks away in frustration, his vision finally spotting something that always proves to be an instant escape from class, _the window._

Horror sweeps through him as his vision zeros in on a few drops of melted snow slowly sliding down the glass. It takes every ounce of his will power not to make a noise of discomfort as the thought of water aches through his body.

'_I can't take it anymore!'_

He knows that interrupting Mr. Hattrick is like selling your soul to the Devil, but he had to go so badly that he was willing to do either if it meant he won a trip to the restroom.

Pete stares daggers into the back of Mr. Hattrick's balding skull. He sucks air in through his teeth, and decides to just get this over with.

"Are there," Mr. Hattrick suddenly asks as he _finally_ spins to look at his class, "any questions?"

Pete's hand shoots into the air so quickly that it nearly breaks the sound barrier.

"Yes Peter," Mr. Hattrick responds, confusion coloring his features.

He'd never seen the boy behave _this_ strangely.

"Mr. Hattrick, may I go to the restroom," Pete blurts out. Mr. Hattrick's arms cross over his bulky chest.

'_No?'_

"Mr. Kowalski, are you aware of your current grade in this class?"

Snickers go off around the room. Oh sure, laugh at the weak kid who not only gets bullied by every kid in this school, but the teachers as well.

Pete grinds his teeth together; he is, in fact, _very_ aware of his grade in this class. Besides Melvin O'Connor, he had one of the highest grades. He seriously didn't have time to waste.

And besides, what's so bad about a B+?

Pete's knuckles grip his tan slacks, "Please, Mr. Hattrick."

And for a moment, a very _long_, _aching _moment Pete is sure that he is doomed. There is no sign of sympathy in those cold, black eyes, and Pete knows that he can't hold it until the bell.

Mr. Hattrick however is facing a dilemma of his own. He hates letting kids out of his class, hates letting them out of his very sight, and he just knows that if he allows Peter to go, then surely he will have no choice but to let the next sniffling brat that asks go as well.

But the expression Peter is wearing, his eyebrows knitted upward, his eyes looking pathetic; it was all just so much that Mr. Hattrick… _cracks._

He lets out a heavy sigh, "Very well," he says, dropping his arms, defeated. Pete jumps from his seat, scrambling to the front of the class, nearly tripping on his way. When he finally reaches the front, Mr. Hattrick stands with the awaiting hall pass, recently dug out from his desk drawer.

"Now, don't waste time Peter," Mr. Hattrick warns, pulling the hall pass back slightly, forcing Pete to look at him as he speaks. "Or you will not be allowed to leave in the future, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir," Pete answers, staring at the hall pass in Mr. Hattrick's hand, he would agree to just about anything at the moment.

"Go," Mr. Hattrick says, handing the pass to the boy and waving him away.

* * *

><p>Deep, coffee-brown eyes glare at the pile of rags before them. This had to be the worst assignment yet.<p>

"Find a partner and the two of you will wash the clothes on your desk."

Home-economics was the worst part of Gary's day. He hated this useless class; it was a complete waste of his very precious time. As he glares down at the clothes before him, his overactive mind takes over, picturing the clothes slowly erupting into flames. He sees the heat taking over, spreading to all the students and teachers, burning them up and leaving nothing but black piles of ash behind.

"_You have to take Home Economics to graduate, Mr. Smith," _his memory speaks, shattering the pleasant vision he was enjoying.

Gary was hoping to dodge this class again; he'd been dodging it since his days as a sixth grader, the year most students take it anyway.

"_I suggest you make up the credit and get it out of the way." _

He can almost remember the anger he had felt burning under his skin. It didn't matter what he said to Crabblesnitch. He just _had_ to take the class, because for some reason it's _so_ important that graduation relies on it.

The thought of Crabblesnitch gradually bursting into flames plays through his mind, it makes him smirk before shaking his head; he still needs that old bat around if he's going to rule this school.

Scoffing, Gary takes to loudly drumming his fingers against his desk. He watches his scrawny little teacher scribble washing instructions onto the board. Her voice rings annoyingly in his ears.

Gary's hand slides into his pant pocket, his fingers slowly running over the hall pass he had stolen a few days ago. As his fingertips gradually run over the smooth wood, an idea plops into his head.

'_Why not just skip this worthless class? The semester ends after Christmas, and that's just a week away. With this perfectly good, stolen hall pass, what could possibly go wrong?' _

Gary unconsciously licks his lips, he'd been playing especially good lately to make sure that Crabblesnitch and the prefects were on his side when the time was right. He really hadn't had any fun lately. What with his constant goody-two-shoe act for the teachers, and fooling all the morons around him.

The new thought burns through his brain, taking it over like wildfire and with his sadistic smirk perfectly in place he slides to the edge of his chair, practically hanging from his desk.

"Well okay class," the teacher says, spinning to face her students with a large smile, "let's get started."

He watches the class jump to life as all the little sixth graders pair into groups. Gary, however, makes his way to the doorframe, leaning coolly against the wall, out of the way of all the scrambling children. All he needs is a distraction; surely his teacher will notice him not working eventually.

His eyes spark with hidden excitement as the teacher turns and makes her way back to her desk. She slides into her chair, turning her back on the class to face her computer.

Bingo. Oh, this was just _too_ easy.

His face snaps toward the awaiting hallway and he quickly surveys the area.

Clear, not a prefect in sight.

With a last look to assure him that every tattling eye is occupied, Gary Smith slides out of his classroom and into the empty hallway.

His heart races with the familiar rush of breaking the rules as he silently makes his way down the hallway, toward the main staircase.

With adrenaline pumping through his veins, his mind spins with new ideas.

Now on the first floor of the building, Gary auto-pilots to his locker, poking around before exploring the other lockers no one bothered to put a lock on.

He's sure he's discovered something unnatural when something streaks past the corner of his eye.

_Something pink._

It moves so quickly that when he jerks to see the color, it's already gone.

Curiosity crawls through Gary's veins. His eyes stay fixed on the spot in the hall where he spotted that color, as if expecting it to reappear again at any moment.

Making his way down the hall, he slowly peaks around the corner, eager to find a person. Disappointment meets him instead; nothing pink is waiting for him.

The familiar blue restroom sign catches his eye.

_He had to be in there_, because there was only one person at Bullworth Academy who wore pink.

"Femme-boy," Gary whispers to himself, running his tongue over his bottom lip.

'_Oh this day just __**keeps**__ getting better.' _

* * *

><p>Pete lets out a heavy sigh of relief; the ache is finally gone and he can survive the rest of Mr. Hattrick's <em>horrible<em> exponent lecture.

He might even learn something from it.

With everything tucked back into its proper place, Pete makes his way toward the sinks.

'_Might as well waste as much time as possible,' _He thinks to himself as he turns the knob on the rusted out bathroom sink. _'Then I have art next,' _Pete smiles.

He may not be the best painter, but creating something new always manages to distract his mind, helping him to temporarily forget about everything Gary is doing…

How was it that so much time passed so quickly? Ever since Jimmy got here… everything's been happening so fast.

The forgotten medication… All the endless plots… The betrayal in the Hole… The bullies, the preps, and now the greasers… It had almost been two months since Gary had turned on Jimmy.

Pete's smile disappears, when Gary had turned, he completely shut him out, ignoring him in every way possible.

He can still remember, with chilling clarity, what Gary said to him when he begged him not to do what he was planning.

"_It's me or Jimmy, Femme-boy." _

Sometimes Pete wonders if picking Jimmy was the right choice...

It's strange how Gary seems to be controlling every little thing from behind the scenes. Even stranger how Pete never sees him anymore; the two of them even share a dorm room!

But it's like Gary goes out of his way to isolate Pete, slipping in hours after he is asleep, and being gone before he even wakes up in the morning.

He hates missing Gary.

He hates how he can just up and leave him after everything they've done.

After all those times, alone in their room, when his body was against his own, moving just right…

Pete shudders, violently snapping himself back into reality. He quickly adds soap to his palms, not allowing himself to fall back into _those_ memories.

Somewhere between the hissing water and soap suds, a wave of paranoia washes over him, making his neck hairs stand up.

Someone's eyes are on him.

Pete looks into the cracked, grimy mirror just above the sink where he stands; he goes rigid when he sees someone leaned against the bathroom doorframe.

He stays completely silent, squinting in the dim light to make out just who the person is. With the bleak winter sky leaking through the small windows, and the schools poor lighting in general, it's hard to see more then just a silhouette.

"What's a matter, Femme-boy," that harsh, familiar voice calls out.

Pete's breath catches and his heart stops beating.

How many times had he pictured this happening? He pulls his eyes off the boy's reflection smirking at him from the doorframe and desperately tries to bring himself out of panic mode.

'_Just ignore him like he's ignored me all those times I tried to talk to him. He turned on me and Jimmy because he didn't want us as friends anymore.'_

Gary pushes himself away from the wall and steps into the room; his feet thud loudly against the tile as he makes his way toward Pete.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," the other mocks.

Pete visibly pales.

His honey-brown eyes dart back to his hands still under the running water; he forces himself to focus.

'_Okay Pete, just turn off the water. Okay, now I need a paper towel…' _

Gary's presence lurks behind him and Pete tries to fight off the heat tingling against his skin.

'_Oh come on, don't blush…but god, why is he so close to me?'_

Pete swallows, trying to keep to himself from losing his cool.

'_Focus. Okay, now my hands are dry…calm down.' _

His hands are shaking faintly; all this time Gary went out of his way to avoid him, and now this?

Pete leans forward slightly, tossing his paper towel into the nearby trash can. As he leans back from balancing on the balls on feet, to his heels, he almost falls into the boy behind him. He's so close Pete can smell his deodorant.

He goes rigid, holding his breath.

'_Calm down, you can do this, just try and push past him,'_

His thoughts are interrupted and he gasps out in alarm when those familiar rough fingertips suddenly touch his neck.

He feels his eyes widen in shock before locking onto Gary's reflection behind him. He stares, _transfixed,_ as Gary's dark brown eyes scan over his skin; his fingers slowly sliding over his neck.

It was like Pete was some sort of old toy Gary forgot he had.

His heart slamming erratically against his ribs, he never expected this from his "_friend_"_._

He was trapped.

His skin is red, and Pete knows it's obvious to Gary how embarrassed he is, and it really shouldn't matter that his shirt collar is crocked, but it seems like something Gary would notice as well.

Pete spots the reflection of Gary's lips parting slightly, he watches as Gary gradually leans forward, those smooth lips hovering just above his skin. He can feel the heat of his breath, puffing against his skin.

The thought of those lips touching him aches in his neck and makes his skin clench.

He hears a gentle chuckle and sees that terrible smirk spread across Gary's lips. His intimidating eyes stare back at him through the mirror.

'_He's laughing at me?'_

* * *

><p>Hot anger sears throughout your body, all of it that has been slowly building up for almost two months, the hatred that you had so masterfully hidden away, the regret, the pain. It all <em>explodes<em> in a hot rush of fury and you wheel around and slam your hands into Gary's chest, shoving him as hard as you can. All the blood in your body rushes to your head, seeing him stumble backwards with a look of shock covering his face.

"Don't touch me!"

Your voice echoes off the walls and seems to linger in the air around you. Your hands keep balling and unballing into tight fists and you're dizzy because all the air had evacuated your lungs.

Gary's voice meets your ears, "Well, well, well, Femme-boy, look at how tough you've gotten since I've been away."

* * *

><p>All the power and adrenaline melts the instant those cold, dangerous eyes met his vision, and suddenly he's realizing just how much darker Gary seems to have become; almost as if the very air around him has become corrupted.<p>

Gary lunges forward, trapping Pete, with his arms fenced around his small waist, pressing his back firmly against the sink behind him.

Pete cries out when Gary's teeth harshly sink into his skin, sending pain racing down his spine. His body arches forward into the teeth terrorizing him.

The situation _rapidly_ spins out of control.

It feels like Gary's teeth are ripping through Pete's skin, eating up his emotions, tearing thorough all the distance that had built between them.

It's worse then any punch because Gary is eats away all the frustration, swallowing Pete back up into the same rhythm as before.

Through the shock Pete can only feel that mouth moving against his neck, and Gary's fingers gripping his hips, holding him in place. Like if he lets go, Petey will disappear.

Pete arches his neck, wanting to feel that mouth everywhere, must've lost it, forgotten everything that Gary had done.

All the pain and sleepless nights, but somehow he knew that the instant Gary came back he pick up where he left off.

His eyes twist shut and he gasps when Gary's tongue joins into the mix of teeth and lips raking up his neck.

Pete's hand grabs his shirt; this can't be real, it's all a wicked dream, terrorizing him in his sleep again.

'_Wake up already!' _He has to stop him, because even his dreams come back to haunt him when he doesn't.

Instincts drive Gary to drag his teeth upward, eating away at Petey's neck. Tasting that skin that he won't admit he's been craving.

He _has_ to make it clear that he is still the dominate one, he's still in control. Petey was challenging him with the way he shoved him so harshly, with the way he bared his teeth, like he was one in charge now.

_Never._

Gary loved the challenge; he would win.

He had too.

His back is aching from the way it's shoved against the sink, and this strange ache keeps twisting in his abdomen, he already wants it too much. That mouth and every ounce of attention that Gary will give to him before he disappears again.

Heat rushes down Pete's body, intoxicating him.

He keeps his lips held tightly shut with his teeth; fighting against the sounds threatening to leak out and expose how much he wants it. But when Gary manages to lean him back and push their waists together, a whimper slips past his lips.

Gary's kissing now, bruising his way up Petey's neck and jaw line. It makes little sparks of pleasure dance under Pete's skin, and then Gary's hips arch forward, applying pressure to his hardening erection. They both gasp at the feeling, and then Gary's mouth starts budding against his skin but, he pulls away, lingering close enough to drive Pete insane.

It makes the air around them go tight, anxious.

Gary pulls back completely, and even though Pete isn't looking at him, he can feel Gary's eyes staring him down.

Finally he breaks and looks up to find those eyes.

He squints, straining to see in the poor light.

The darkness leaves Gary's eyes hidden behind a thick mask of shadow, leaving only his mouth in view. His jaw is tightly clenched shut and his cheeks are flexing every few seconds.

His heart beat becomes a frantic thudding in his ear drums and Pete pushes up closer to him, he watches the bottom half of Gary's scar move with his cheek in the darkness.

He stops when their mouths are merely inches away from each others.

The hands on Pete's waist suddenly feel incredibly heavy, and then Gary's lips separate. Neither of them can breathe in this tightness. Gary's mouth is slowly inching closer and closer and Pete can feel his lips lightly brushing his own. The frantic thud in his ears is getting louder and louder each second, nearly deafening.

He wants it.

Wants to move up and capture those lips with his. Wants to, but fear keeps him still. For with Gary, kissing is _forbidden_. For him it's too girly, too intimate, too _gay. _

That's why it's only happened once or twice, never lasting long enough before Gary shoves away.

But this, this is _so close_.

As Gary pulls away the waves of electricity that were pumping between the two of them snap. Pete sinks backward.

Now a wild smirk spreads across Gary's mouth, his dry chuckle filling the air again.

"Thought you didn't want me to touch you, Femme-boy," His voices taunt, it's much deeper then his normal tone, and the sound of it makes Pete's head spin.

Pete shoves against the other's shoulders again, but this time, Gary does not stumble, he's only forced back a few inches.

With the new amount of space Pete ducks down, quickly escaping under Gary's arms.

Once free of the trap, Pete backtracks, trying to put some serious distance between him and those piercing eyes glaring from over Gary's shoulder.

"Gary, s-stop messing with me like this," Pete tries to demand, although it comes out as more of a whine. He wipes Gary's saliva from his neck with his pink sleeves.

The more he back away, the faster Gary advances until Pete is forced to stop. He's now backed into an empty stall with Gary blocking his only possible exit.

Blush bleeds onto his face, and Gary's body is pressed against his in an instant, his mouth whispering directly into his ear.

"What's the matter Femme-boy, are you afraid someone's gonna see you begging me for more? Afraid someone will hear you screaming my name, _Oh Gary please!_" Gary's taunts, his voice shredding through Pete like a knife.

"Gary, stop," Pete says, pushing against the other, trying to make him move or shut up, or something! He's being so loud!

Pete tries to speak again but his words are drowned out. "What if someone saw this instead, huh?" Gary says his hand claps around Pete's neck, forcing him to spin and face the toilet.

Pete's heart falls into his stomach, "No, no!"

"Huh, want others to see this instead?"

"Gary don't! Please, d-" His protest is cut off as he is shoved downward toward the awaiting toilet water.

"Please Gary, please," Pete shouts, frantically flailing under the weight of the others grasp.

Gary's dark chuckle rings in his ears and for the second time today Pete feels utterly doomed. How could he go back to class covered in toilet water? Why did every day have to be the worst day of his life?

The steel grip around his neck eases and Gary pulls him back upright. "Don't get your panties in a knot Femme-,"

"Gary, I need to go back to class," Pete interrupts; he keeps his back to Gary because he's too afraid to look him in the eyes.

He really did need to get back to class; Mr. Hattrick will have a cow with him being this late.

He flinches when the fingers around his neck stiffen.

The smirk of victory that Gary had been wearing quickly fades away; anger now taking over his features. The silence sends panic crawling through Pete's body.

"Besides Gary, d-don't you have a class to get to," Pete glances over his shoulder, "I-I mean, didn't you turn on me and Jimmy because… you don't… want me anymore?"

Anxiety tears Pete's chest apart, the tension hangs thickly in the air around them.

Pete feels Gary move forward; his chest pressing firmly against his back. Pete freezes when Gary's hand slowly descends from his neck to his shoulder.

"So that's it huh," Gary finally speaks, his voice is in a harsh whisper. It's so quick that Pete can hardly hear it.

"I leave you for a couple months and now you think that you're all big and strong? Jimmy doesn't shove you around like I do, right," his fingers dig into Pete's shoulder before shaking him, causing him to squeak.

"So you forgot how to act? Forgot how to take orders? Is that it? Huh? Jimmy's soft on you?"

Pete's eyebrows scrunch together, he can feel the anger pouring off his skin, and he can hear the jealousy tearing through his voice.

"Gary?"

Pete yelps when he feels Gary's arms harshly wrapping around his body, pulling him back into his bulky chest. His large hands easily confine him, one hand on his torso, the other on his groin.

"G-Gary," this time Pete shrieks, jerking to break away from his hold. Pete's left arm is pinned against his body and he strains to break away leaning from the lips buzzing in his ear.

"I think you've forgotten Femme-boy, you chose Jimmy over me and I _let_ it slide, but now," Gary voice whispers, his tone bitterly icy, "Now, you've completely forgotten just _who_ it is that you belong to."

Pete twists franticly to get out of Gary's stone-like grip, his body halts when Gary's fingers curve, brushing over his groin.

"Wha- what are you doing," Pete chokes out, face going red. He feels the other's lips smirking against the back of his neck.

Panic floods Pete's senses and his mind races, _'Get away,' _it keeps screaming, _'Get away from him!'_

"Don't Gary!"

His pink shirt is pulled untucked and immediately Gary's dry fingertips are slowly gliding over his skin. His eyes widen when his fingers circle around the sensitive skin of his nipple.

Gary gradually teases before finally pinching, causing a whine to leak past Pete's lips. He manages to choke out another protest before Gary continues, making sure both of his nipples are hardened before he moves his other hand against his groin.

Pete pushes against Gary's hold with his right arm, trying as hard as he can to break away.

'_Oh god, his hands… No.'_

His body is against him, and when his legs give he caves in on himself, allowing Gary to continue.

His hand wraps around Gary's wrist, his fingernails digging into his skin, feeling Gary's hand move with each stroke.

"No," Pete whispers. His blood rushing below his belt line and his member twitches toward Gary's fingers. He shivers, his knees wobbling as Gary manages his most direct squeeze yet.

"I'm barely touching you Femme-boy," Gary snickers as Pete's stomach begins to rise and fall more rapidly. "You're already this hard?"

A small moan slips past Pete's lips, causing his ears to flush bright red. He bites his bottom lip in to keep himself quiet, leaning his forehead against Gary's throat and letting small '_mmm's_' slip past his lips as pleasure prickles up his stomach.

The friction of Gary's hand against his slacks is starting to make his body ache for more; the pleasure is taking over, slowing his brain and making him pant as his body heats up.

Amazing, absolutely amazing, wasn't it just moments ago that Petey was begging him to stop? Now he's just given up?

Gary smirks, the amount of power he has over Petey topped with the sexual frustration that has steadily been growing for almost two months, is just too impossible stop now. Especially all the noises he is making, small and whiny, slipping past his lips.

The way he's twists but never really tries to get away, and the way he freezes whenever something feels particularly good to him.

Gary's normally racing mind is hazed, only able focus on the way Pete's skin feels against his lips.

Only Petey could slow his brain like this; only Petey can make him focus one the thing right in front of him.

He pulls his hand away, knowing he won't last. It causes Petey to groan and twist in his grip once again. With a quick tug Gary slams Petey into the wall that separates the two side-by-side stalls.

There's a split second when Gary turns away from him and toward the door, a heated panic spreads through Pete's stomach. He darts for the exit, desperate to reach the clear, only to be grabbed just above his elbow and shoved back.

There's a loud click as the stall door is locked, and dark brown eyes turn to glare at him, "Don't run off Femme-boy, the fun has just begun."

Pete squirms, trying to push the other away.

Gary grabs his hands and pins them against the wall behind Pete's head.

Pete flattens his back against the wall as a last resort, wriggling in the uncomfortable position of his wrists held together. All of his struggling stops when he suddenly feels those lips brushing softly against his neck. The sensation makes his skin prickle in an odd sense of pleasure. He chews his bottom lip in desperation, listening to the sound of Gary slowly inhaling, as if taking his others scent.

"Gary please, don't,"

"What's wrong Petey," Gary barely whispers.

Smoldering warmth rushes through Pete's body at the haunting sound of Gary's voice vibrating in his ear; Gary's cheek nudges against his as if he's being marked as Gary's territory. Gary smirks when he feels Pete's muscles tense.

"Don't like me anymore?"

Pete's breath hitches, but he doesn't speak when he feels Gary's fingers on the button of his pants, pulling the zipper undone.

"Gary what are you doing," Pete whispers, trying to twist away from Gary's touch, "We can't do this h-ere," His voice cracks when he feels those rough fingertips running along the rim of his underwear.

His struggle intensifies, "I'm serious, stop!"

Gary's intimidating eyes slide into contact with his, with a threat hidden behind his harsh glare. It makes Pete's eyes widen in fear. He swallows and opens his mouth to beg when his pants are pushed off his hips causing them to drop to his ankles. His hip buck forward harshly when Gary's hand suddenly gropes his erection through his boxers.

A muffled moan meets Gary's ears and he sneers, he hates it when Petey tries to hold his voice down; it makes it a challenge, makes Gary have to push and work to make little Femme-boy whimper. He tugs at Petey's boxers, pulling them down.

"No! Gary! Someone will-"

He's helpless; he gasps, freezing when he feels Gary's tongue sliding against his skin. Instantly his face lifts, reveling in the feeling ofGary's mouth licking a slow, hot trial down his neck.

Gary keeps his lips pressed against to Petey's addicting skin, and pushes Petey's shirt back up before trailing his hand back down Petey's torso. Stopping when his hand is met with Petey's weeping erection.

"Nn-no," He hears Petey whimper.

He's gripping Gary's teal sweater, shaking his head back and forth with his eyes sealed shut, like he's trying to block what happening.

Gary releases Petey's wrists, and suddenly drops to his knees.

Horrifying shock zips up Pete's spine, making him slap his hands over him mouth.

'_No, Gary! Please don't do it like this, not your mouth, I can't handle it!'_

A hand harshly claps around one his ankles and roughly pulls if from his shoe and pant leg. Gary stands back to his feet, wrapping Pete's bare leg around his hip. Petey opens his mouth to protest but he's stopped by the Gary shushing him.

He watches the other in front of him slowly lick his own fingers, obscenely teasing him.

"You miss me Femme-boy," The older suddenly states.

There is a sharp pain that shots up Pete's spine when Gary suddenly pushes his now slicked finger into his entrance, forcing Pete to let out a low hiss as he sucks air in through his teeth. His muscles squeeze.

"Don't you," the other demands.

Pete blushes a deep shade of red when Gary's opposite hand strokes against his member.

"Ye-s," Petey confesses, humiliation coloring his face even deeper.

A second finger forces its way inside and Gary begins to scissor. Pete grips the boy in front of him desperately, burying his face into his teal sweater-vest trying to hide his light sobs of pain.

He wants to tell the other to hurry, but he keeps himself quiet by biting his trembling lower lip. It's barely enough to keep him from crying out when those fingers bend against his prostate.

The pain rapidly turns to pleasure and Pete's hips buck moving against those fingers.

Gary pushes Pete back into the wall behind him and spreads his legs, making the heat double. Then Gary curls his fingers once more. A smirk sliding across his lips when a strangled moan meets his ears.

"G-Gary," Petey sobs, his neck arched back, sweat clinging to his skin. His body is burning with desire. "Please no… no more," his breath almost sounds wheezy.

Gary slowly runs his tongue up Pete's sweat salted neck, listening to Pete's moans echo off the walls around them. Petey's grunts fill Gary's ears, making it difficult for him to think straight.

"Please," Petey finally whimpers, giving up completely. His legs spread further apart.

The next thing he knows Gary is pushing inside and Pete's teeth are biting into Gary's shirt to keep himself from crying out. When the twinge of pain twists through Gary's body it causes him to arch forward.

And then he moans, long and deeply.

Pete hears Gary curse, and then his hand shoves him back. "Stop that Pete," he says through gritted teeth.

The heated push-pull rhythm begins, Gary's hips digging upward into the other, making Petey gasp and rock back. It's desperate and frantic, with Gary moving quickly, and Petey struggling to keep up.

"G-ah! Gary, slow do-wn! It hurts," he finally cries.

Pete's body is buzzing with the constant wave of pleasure racing through his veins.

Gary keeps thrusting forcefully and Pete's body bucks back, squeezing his leg wrapped around the Gary's waist, attempt to get as much as humanly possible. His fingers dig into that teal sweater-vest, his forehead against Gary's shoulder, watching the others hips moving back and forth, feeling each hit.

"G-Gary," Pete is begging, his eyes rolling back in pleasure, his muscles clenching tightly with each of Gary's thrusts.

His body is on fire, aching for release, two months without and all his stamina is gone. He's panting heavily, needing air in his lungs, trying to breathe in all this heat. Just when he thinks he can't take anymore a hand wraps around his erection, pumping it perfectly with each thrust.

The heat _intensifies, _and Petey's entire body tightens, he's so close.

"Gary nah-no, I-I'm-"

He wants to tell him to slow down, he doesn't want it to be over already, he doesn't want Gary to disappear into the dark again.

His last protest is never spoken and he arches forward as Gary's hips roll forward, his vision goes white and he releases harshly. He feels Gary's heat filling him.

And then it's over.

Gary falls against while they both gasp air back into their lungs. Petey clings to him, shuddering as his muscles spasm with the tightness finally relieved. It hurts when Gary suddenly pulls away.

His light brown eyes, glazed over with pleasure, look for Gary's face.

He's greeted with that same expression, it's been so long since he's seen it that it catches him off guard.

A hand is cupped over Gary's mouth; his thick eyebrows knitted upward, his face covered in a heavy shade of red. He'd forgotten about this part… the part when Gary looks so _humiliated_. Pete looks away; Gary looks so _weak._

He briskly turns away, fixing his clothing before leaving Pete in the stall.

Pete hears the sink running and imagines Gary cleaning himself up further. He can picture that hateful look on his face, the way his jaw is clenched, and the way he's moving faster just so he can get away from his own reflection.

He wonders if Gary even really likes him…

His whole body goes numb and with his last ounce of strength he pushes himself away from the wall he's been leaning on, ignores the painful ache in his back and pulls his clothing back on.

After a few long moments he manages to stumble out of the stall completely clothed, and decently clean. His russet eyes search for him but the bathroom is deserted.

Gary is gone once again.

Pete seals his emotions off; he will deal with this later. Right now…

'_There's no way I can go back to class now,'_ He's thinking to himself, he gravitates forward, falling against a set of lockers to keep himself off the ground. He's not entirely sure how he got here so quickly…

He's wrecked, he can't even stand up completely, the way he's leaned against these lockers make him look like another drunken hobo in New Coventry.

"You there," a harsh voice shouts, it causes Pete's body to tense but he's too exhausted to actually jump in fear. "What are you doing in the hallways, get to class."

Pathetic russet eyes look up at the large prefect tormenting him. He watches the anger slowly dissolve into concern. Apparently it was one of the prefects that actually had a heart.

"Are you alright? You look ill."

'_Ill?' _He was covered in sweat, his clothes all wrinkled and twisted, he's freakishly pale and can't even stand up straight; he should look like the walking dead.

"I just threw-up," Pete lies; the large prefect takes a step back, as if he'd catch the disease Pete has. His cold eyes scan the area for something. His eyebrows rise when he seems to find it. "Smith," he suddenly shouts.

Pete's last thread of hope shreds itself at the sound of that name. He follows the prefect's line of sight, and sure enough Gary is pretending to be looking for something in his locker. He can't help but notice that even from where he's standing, Gary looks exhausted too. He's less obvious about it, but he's leaned against his locker too. He also looks thoroughly pissed with himself.

He watches those dark brown eyes snap toward the prefect with a hateful sneer.

"Escort this boy back to the dorms," The prefect demands, totally unfazed by Gary's glare.

Pete drops his gaze to the floor. He doesn't want to see the look on Gary's face, doesn't want to see those menacing eyes. Instead he stays where he is; face down, avoiding all eye contact, wishing he could just disappear into thin air.

Black shoes come into his line of sight and a large hand wraps around his arm, just above his elbow. It jerks Petey away from the lockers.

"Come on princess," Gary scolds, shoving Pete forward.

For the rest of the trip no words are exchanged, not even a glance, just unnerving silence and the feeling of Gary's hand, wrapped lightly around his wrist, as he is practically dragged back to the dorms.

Everything after that is a blur…

That dark purple bruise on Gary's shoulder from where Pete bit him, two days later when he walked in on Gary changing, and that noise he made when he lifted his arms to pull his shirt off, sucking air in through his teeth as if the bruise was _hurting_ him…

All the months that slid by unnoticed…

Watching everything that Jimmy had won over the year crumble in one day, then hearing the story a million times about how he somehow came back at won in the end…

Watching the prefects forcefully drag Gary, thrashing and bleeding, to the front gates of the school… and the way Gary's eyes, stormy and threatening stared directly into his, that sadistic smirk painted on his lips…How could he still smirk? Even when he'd just lost everything…?

That stupid, empty bed frame that haunts Pete every morning, reminding him that the other is really gone, and all those _endless_ rumors of him being put in Happy Volts Insane Asylum, jail, And the most creative, that he is secretly living up in the school's bell tower where he and Jimmy fought their final battle…

He still seemed to be everywhere, buzzing around the school, sticking to each person's lips as the rumors grow out of control.

Gary was really gone right? No matter what the rumors claimed, no matter what gossip spread.

He could be forgiven for thinking his trouble with Gary Smith was over.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1!<p>

Woo! That was a long one right (Yeah, I know that's what she said) But seriously! I have to start off by saying that this was originally going to be a one shot that became this crazy, multi-chapter idea!

Most of these chapters will probably be long like this one, hopefully that's cool! If it's not... well... I tried!

Anyways, I really hope that you liked it, and there is much more to come! This is a story I've been working on since I was a junior in high school! I'm about to start college in the fall!

So leave a nice comment! And feel free to criticize! As long as it's not flames! And please be patient, it might take some time for chapter 2! (Not years though... I promise)

**Disclaimer: Bully and all it's characters belong to Rockstar.**


	2. Rumors

**Endless Summer**

**Chapter 2**

**Rumors**

* * *

><p>There's a terrible rumor going around Bullworth, a rumor that you are secretly living up in the schools bell tower. It's a bit ridiculous really, you aren't <em>living<em> up here, you just need place to sneak off to, to get away from your parents. Neither of them have tried to stop you. They know you're sneaking out early every morning, but you suspect that it's what keeps them sane, the image that you've left for school each day instead of believing you've been expelled. To them it was like you never left.

And well… technically you are going to school, but instead of attending classes, you're breaking in to the school so that you can sneak up to the roof.

Maybe you _should_ just move up here, it wasn't a bad place for sleeping, and you could just eat the birds since they don't even bother flying away anymore. It makes you wonder though, had someone seen up here?

Because it's not like you're up here prancing around for everyone to see. No, your body is too bruised and sore for you to do that. You stick to the shadows and wait until its dark until you move around. Nah, the morons at this school couldn't know that you're here; it must have just been some gossip someone stirred up to get people talking.

If you think about it, it's actually really sad, having to leave the comfort of your own home just to sneak back to the place where you lost _everything _to good old Jimmy Hopkins. You figured that seeing every day would be the worst part, but it turns out that another person is the one driving you insane, especially when he's trailing behind Jimmy like a kitten chasing a yellow string. You shift your back against the wall behind you, seeing Petey every day… seeing him so willing follow Jimmy, it puts your stomach in knots. It's forced a deep craving to set in. And it's the kind of craving that you're not okay with, a craving that strains against your ego and everything you've made yourself to be. It makes you itch in a way that only Petey can scratch.

You hate him.

How is it that someone so weak and effeminate is driving you this insane?

He keeps pushing his way into your mind, shattering all other thoughts. You swear you can hear his voice in your ears begging you to stop right as you push into his familiar, _blissful_ tightness.

Your dark eyes pierce through the night sky watching insects frantically swarm around one of the schools streetlights. A gentle breeze through the late night air, lifting your hair, and your mind just won't quit. It's been a week and three days since you've been expelled, ten full days since you've had something to distract your never ending thoughts. All you've had is your aching body and Petey.

He was even showing up in your dreams, and sure not _all_ of them are dirty, instead he just stands there, in the background, _haunting_ you.

You'll _never_ admit how badly you want him; because you've convinced yourself that it's just your way of controlling him. No way there's _any_ attraction.

You run a hand through your short brown hair, tugging at its roots for sanity before looking away from the streetlamp. Black dots dance around your vision because you've been staring at the light for too long and suddenly you break out in this low, hushed rant. Stringing as many curse words as you can think of to that little moron's name. And you're _very_ creative when it comes to swearing.

"Okay, yeah sure! You win Femme-boy!" The rest of your rant falls back into cursing. This time, however, it's more at yourself then anyone else.

Not long after that you give up, rubbing the heels of your palms against your eyes. Somehow this was all Petey's fault, because he's just so girly. His fault because of his honey brown eyes that are always following you, like he wants something, but whenever you try to give it to him, he twists around in your grip and begs you to stop. It's his fault because no matter what you say or do to him, he always takes you back. Why is it that he has to feel so good? Why can't it be someone else, _anyone _else?

But it's too late… because you've already claimed him as yours. He's been yours ever since that day you spoke to him in the lunch line, back in the eighth grade.

You just can't swallow the fact that you want him as badly as you image he wants you. Because as Gary Smith, you can't want anyone. Wanting someone is weak and you despise weak people. You have to be hard and unfeeling; that's the only way you can survive.

Yet this little moron, so pathetic and defenseless; who is always around you with that longing look hidden beneath his upturned eyebrows, just won't disappear from your mind.

He haunts you when you can think of nothing else.

But it's because Petey stops the ticking thoughts better then any medication. When you're controlling him, your mind dulls and just lets things happen.

You hate to say it but… you need your medication. You grind your teeth together. It will at least put you to sleep for a while, and keep your mind from running back to Petey. You push yourself up to your feet, groaning in pain as you do. Jimmy really did a number on you… his fists… were like iron. And you creep your way up the ladder, beginning your way home.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun leaks past the bent, broken shades, spilling into the small dorm room. The warm rays of light highlight all the cracks that trail the dirty yellow walls, and make his eyelids glow bright red, destroying the darkness, making him stir. He turns his face away from the brightness yanking him into consciousness. A low, exhausted moan sounds in his throat. Peter Kowalski sighs, hearing his radio alarm kick on with a static-ridden version of a song he doesn't like. Exhaustion floods him, making his body feel weighted, too heavy to move. He hadn't really slept well since Gary had gotten expelled. He was… worried about him.<p>

"It's your last day Pete," He whispers to himself, trying to find motivation to get out of the bed.

Would anyone even notice if he just stayed in bed? Pete lifts a hand to his face, wiping his eyes to try and wake himself up, then he shuts off his alarm and turns on his side, facing Gary's half of the room. An empty, rusted out bed frame stares back at him. It was Gary's bed, or what was left of it anyway. When he had been expelled the prefects came and took his mattress, for summer cleaning… or something. And now Gary's half of the room is just a constant reminder that he's really gone. Pete's eyes roam over Gary's shelves, all oh his books and things missing, the wood floor bare where his clothes should be scattered everywhere.

"_Petey come bunk with me in my room," _Gary had said to him after they had been friend for a couple of days. Of course Petey was eager to move in with someone else, his original roommate Fatty Johnson, had a horrible stink about him. And even then he was already fascinated with Gary. His dark brown eyes, his strength, that scar cutting down the left side of his face.

He sees one of his pillows laying on the floor, and reaches down to grab it. Back when he and Gary were in the eight grade they created a game of throwing their pillows at each other… He remembers one morning in particular when they were freshmen; it was a Friday and he woke up before Gary.

Quickly he grabbed his pillow and hurled it across the room; he managed to land it right in Gary's face. He heard Gary grumble and within a few seconds his pillow comes flying back with a vengeance. It hit his shoulder because by then he's already sitting up in his bed. Gary's eyes slide up into his with a dangerous playfulness. And for some reason, Pete got brave and slid out of his bed, running over and hitting him with the pillow again. He shrieked when Gary managed to grab his waist and pull him down onto the bed, and within seconds Gary is on top on him, tickling him everywhere.

"Gary, st- haha, Stop," Pete was screaming through fits of laughter, trying to jerk away from Gary's fingers, and seeing Gary truly smiling.

"Can't stop Petey, gotta tickle you to death."

And by now Pete's face is blood red, and he's gasping hysterically.

"I-I can't breathe!"

But even still he grabs Gary's sides and squeezes, making Gary laugh and squirm, "You little snake," he shouted. Then he starts trying to hold Pete down. This makes it transform into a sort of wrestle-tickle fight, and how either of them managed to be this hyper in the morning is still a mystery.

Eventually the energy melts away and they're both just laying there, Gary on top of Pete.

"Come on Gary," Pete finally says, trying to lift Gary off of him. "We need to get ready for class.

They were only freshman, and things between them were still new and weird, but when Gary's eyes slid up into his, Pete understood. And he let Gary lead him out of his pajamas and into that heated, dizzying embrace. They lost their entire morning to each other, and both received detention for skipping class… Pete shuddered, coming back from his memory. Gary really hadn't really tried to force him… it just happened. He sits up in his bed, fixing his twisted nightshirt.

'_Why can't I just be happy that he's gone like everyone else? _

And everyone _was_ happy that he'd been expelled, because they'd all been victims of his lies. But that wasn't enough to keep them from talking about him; he was Bullworth's personal celebrity, even the people in town talked about him. Then again… turning the entire school into a battle ground within hours, tying the principal to a chair, and crashing through a skylight and living… it was pretty incredible. But it wasn't just the epic retellings of the final showdown; it was also the rumors of where he was now. Most kids believed he'd been sent to Happy Volts, the town's Insane Asylum, others claimed he'd been thrown in jail. But Pete found that the most popular rumor the worst. The rumor claimed that Gary was secretly living up in the school's bell tower where he and Jimmy fought their last battle. Pete hated it so much because of how possible it was. Pete had met Gary's parents out the two times he went to Gary's house, and both times Gary's father came across as cold and uncaring with an authoritative air about him that made Pete stand straighter and hold his breath. If it was that bad when everything was normal, it must have been hellish for Gary now that he'd been expelled. They probably made it as terrible as possible for him, with underhanded comments and snide remarks designed to break him apart. If it was as bad as Pete imagined then why wouldn't he be up there?

Or maybe he was so far out of his mind that he ran up there.

Pete shudders, throwing back his blankets and starting his morning routine that would distract him for a while.

* * *

><p>"All students please report to the football field, thank you," the school secretary's, Ms. Danvers, voice calls over the intercom. Pete had just finished pulling on his royal blue Bullworth sweater vest.<p>

Because the school is so small school each year on the last day Bullworth has a sort of field day where they reward all graduating seniors, pass out yearbooks and allow the students to dance around the football field until their parents arrive to pick them up. This year was rumored to be something special because of all the craziness from Gary's expulsion. It would probably be Jimmy retelling the story for story for everyone again, then receiving some sort of medal or something, and then basking in the attention of all the students and teachers. Pete throws his pajamas into his suitcase before pulling the lid closed. Then he squeezes out into the huge crowd of boys exiting the dorm. It wasn't that he didn't want Jimmy to enjoy his well-earned fame, but he just couldn't picture Gary getting the snot beat out of him anymore. He hoped that his father came to pick him up early this year. As the huge crowd of shouting boys' scoots along he wonders if he should go see the principal. Being that Pete was now Head Boy, maybe he'd have more errands to do then normal. Pete hopes so; anything to keep his mind off of Gary. Finally he makes it outside; the air is crisp and the sky is bluer then it's been in days. As the group pushes along, he hears a couple of girls, who merged with the group earlier chatting.

"I don't know Angie," Christy Martin says, flipping her red hair, "it sounds kind of stupid for Gary to be in the bell tower."

Angie's face scrunches behind her glasses. "I swear I have seen him up there."

Pete wishes he could plug his ears or something, he can't stand it!

Christy laughs. "Next you'll tell me something crazy, like he's a werewolf!"

The crowd rounds the corner, and as they pass in front of the school Pete actually has to shove his way through to get out of the throng of students. He keeps his eyes on his feet, making sure his vision never meets Gary's rumored hide away.

Pete pushes through the main doors of the school building, it is eerily deserted with all the students and teacher elsewhere, and it almost doesn't feel right.

Finally they get to him

"_I swear I've seen him up there," She sounded so serious. "…It sounds kind of stupid…" that's right, it's stupid… people can't live on roofs without being noticed. This school was bad sure, but not __**that **__bad… right? But I've seen Gary sneak right by prefects in the middle of the night tons of times… maybe…Don't do this Pete… he is not up there.' _

When Pete comes back to his senses he's nearly at the top of the steps. When he steps up onto the second floor he's nearly mowed over by a very stress out Ms. Danvers.

"Oh," she squeaks, "I apologize Peter," she says, taking a deep breath. Her voice is rushed, and she's carrying a huge stack of folders. "What are you doing here boy? You're supposed to be at the football field."

"Isn't there anything I can do," Pete meets her eye contact "a-as head boy?"

"Of course not, Dr. Crabblesnitch wanted you to enjoy your last day so you get the day off." She smiles a bit dreamily, "He's such a kind, brilliant man."

Pete tries not to gag. He was really hoping that there was something he could do to keep him occupied while the school partied away over the expulsion of Gary.

"Now," Ms. Danvers says, "I must be going; I need to take these to Dr. Crabblesnitch."

She starts down the main staircase and calls over her shoulder, "Please don't stick around Peter, you know where to go." She makes brief eye contact, as if to reinstate her authority and then turns to make her way down the main stairwell, her heels clicking loudly as she hurries down the steps. Within a couple of minutes she is gone.

Here he was… all alone with his thoughts again.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be here… but the football field just wasn't for him…

Pete absently wanders into the office, wondering around behind the desk. Maybe he could sneak back to the dorm and watch T.V. or maybe the library was still open, there were a couple of books he didn't get to that he still wanted to read. As he walks around aimlessly thinking and running his fingers along the desk, something shiny gleams and catches his eye. He shouldn't have thought twice about it, he should have just kept walking, but his eyes freeze on a heap of keys on a single ring, the mix of gold and silver taunt him, it was the master set of keys to the school building, completely unguarded.

"_I'm sorry Peter,' _His memory recalls Ms. Danvers saying, _"After all the damage Gary caused, the master keys are off limits to students."_

But Pete's thoughts take off, racing _way_ too far ahead of him.

These were the keys Gary used to get to the roof; these were the answers to the rumors. Pete straightens up and looks over his shoulder, making sure no one is around. Then he leans forward and pulls the keys in his hands. The metal is cool on his skin and the keys jingle loudly as they hit each other. Pete takes a deep breath. If he went up there, he could prove to himself that Gary isn't there. He could put the rumors to rest… for good. He looks through the keys, searching for the right key; each one has a piece of tape on them telling what they unlock. Nothing for the roof…

'_Gary must have the key, no… no he's not up there… but…' _he drops the keys back onto the desk with a loud clunk, and scrambles out of the office, to a door he's walked by a million times and never thought twice about. The words, in bold white, evenly spaced lettering, come into his vision. Roof Access, they say. A strange fear is rising in his throat, and Pete is noticing everything. How dark this area of the hallway is, the hum of the air conditioning. He swallows, looking through the small window on the door in front of him. A dark set if stairs lead to another door at the top. If Gary had the key… then the doors would be unlocked.

'_He's not up there. If this door is locked, then I'm going to the football field and that's it.'_

His hand wraps around the cool metal of the door knob, and then with his eyes sealed shut and his heart throbbing in his ears, making them pulsate, Pete twists the handle.

The door creaks as it opens.

It was… unlocked…

His mouth falls open, and he stands in the open doorway in disbelief.

His thoughts scramble around his mind, cutting each other off and bumping into one another.

Was this real?

Or had this door ever really been locked in the first place?

Or was Gary really there…?

'_He's not there… this is just…'_

He feels sweat on his neck and his eyes, now wide with fear, dart over his shoulder once more. Looking for someone, _anyone_, to stop him from going up, but no one is around, and he bolts, running up that dark staircase and scrambling out onto a small concrete platform.

He squints when he is bathed in sunlight once more, he walks to the edge of the platform as he looks down he sees two large fans spinning, and tons of vents expelling steam into the air. The butterflies in his stomach seem to calm slightly, the roof was actually really cool.

He could either go up to the bell tower… or down onto the main roof where the fans spins.

'_The rumors claim that he's up in the bell tower, and I don't see him around down here…'_

Pete turns toward the ladder leading up. _'What do I do… what if he really is up there… what will he do if he spots me…' _

His hand wraps around the metal step of the ladder. _'Don't be a wimp, just go,'_ And with that Pete begins to pull himself up.

* * *

><p>There was a loud slam of a metal door and you jolt awake, at first you think you dreamed it, until you start hearing the horrifying sound of feet thumping against concrete. Someone else was up here.<p>

This is bad! So bad, you can't afford to get caught up here, they'd make it like you're crazier then everyone already thinks.

You hold your breath and push yourself up from the ground. You actually have to bite your lip to keep quiet. That's how much it hurts to stand. You stay close to the wall and you've never been so thankful to be on the opposite side of the roof away from the door. When you finally make it your feet you can hear your unwanted visitor's feet clanking against a ladder and you'll admit that your heart starts beating faster. You creep along the wall making your way to the corner before peaking around. There's only one exit, you need to find out where he is and which way he is going so you can high tail it out of there the first chance you get.

You stay completely silent, making sure not to even breathe too loudly, and you're looking over your shoulder every couple of minutes to make sure they don't come up behind you. The sound of feet clanking against ladder starts up again, and when you peak around the corner of the wall your heart rate skyrockets, you see him, pink sleeves and all, hanging on to the ladder to the bell tower.

It was Petey!

Petey freaking Kowalski!

He'd nearly given you a heart attack!

What the hell is he doing up here?

A thought slowly works it way into your head as you watch him climb upward. He _is _Head Boy now… what if Crabblesnitch sent him up here to find you?

This could be bad… You're not sure what will happen if he sees you… He disappears over the ladder and onto the bell tower roof and you hate the way your heart is racing.

It feels like it's been years since you've seen him, but in reality it had only been about four months since December when you and him were together in the bathroom together. You close your eyes and lean back into the wall, four months… and now you're remembering how badly you wanted him last night.

'_How long till this moron leaves,' _you wonder, you peek around the corner again to see if you can see him, but you don't. Suddenly your palms go itchy. You want him so bad you can almost taste him.

And hey, maybe it was fate that he showed up here, right when you want him.

It isn't long until you find out that he isn't leaving! Instead he comes trumping down the ladder then taunts you by standing near the door and then climbing down the ladder to the main roof. He wasn't giving up; he was seriously looking for you.

You can't handle this!

Seeing him, it reminded you of everything you wanted to forget! But you can't do it, can't bring yourself to leave, because if he was here, then you would have him.

* * *

><p>Aside from the awesome view, the bell tower was too damaged for anyone to live up there. When the bells started ringing, it was too loud for Pete to handle. He quickly made his way back down the ladder.<p>

Now, after searching the entire roof he's back where he started, staring out over the grounds.

'_He wasn't up here, you checked everywhere and yet you couldn't find him.'_

He was gone.

He's been gone ever since he got expelled.

It's exactly what you told yourself, it's exactly what you wanted.

Pain swells up in his stomach, how could he be so stupid? Like a child, believing in something unrealistic.

The wind tugs on his clothes and he slowly sinks to the cool concrete, pulling his knees up to his chest.

How could it end like this? Was it because he chose Jimmy instead? Was it because he showed up in the bathroom?

How could he be gone?

'_Just give up, it's too much,'_ Pete's brain says. He bites his lip; he wanted Gary back for so long, hoping that things could just go back to the way they used to be. There's an uncomfortable burning behind his eyes, it makes his throat clench up, but he refuses to cry.

"_This all my fault… I knew what was happening… I could have stopped him, called for help or something… I didn't have to give up to him back then…' _

He releases his knees and lies back on the concrete, feeling all the exhaustion from this morning rushing back to meet him.

"Ok Gary, I give up. I hope I never see you again."

He stares into the endless blue sky, the higher it goes the bluer it gets. He feels his eyelids drooping, and somewhere in the distance he can hear a train whistle blowing faintly. In the next second he's picturing himself on that train, lying in car, hearing the wheel against the tracks, and feeling the car vibrate as it carries him far, far away from this little town and all of its unforgiving memories.

He sighs; if that happened…then he'd be free.

His eyelids sink, and when his eye close, he's asleep.

* * *

><p>Your watch says it's been an hour since he came thumping back down that ladder, you're not sure though. It hasn't really worked correctly since you crashed through Crabblesnitch's skylight. Either way, it's been some time since he's made any noise and you're starting to wonder if he left and you didn't hear it. You push yourself back up and make your way around the corner. At first you don't see him, but then you catch sight of him on the ground. You wonder vaguely if he's dead. You stay quiet and walk out of the safety of the shadows, and if this is a trap… then he's smarter then you ever thought. You stop when you're right next to him, the palm of your hand meeting your face in frustration. He wasn't dead; he was asleep. Which for Petey was pretty much the same thing. He could sleep through a tornado and not hear a thing. He's completely out of it with his eyes twitching, his mouth slightly open, and his chest rising and falling in slow even breaths.<p>

How could he be so stupid, leaving himself completely open to you? Was there something wrong with his brain?

You circle around him, silently stalking your prey. Your stomach aches slightly, because even after all the time that's past you still want him. You crouch down next to him, gasping a little in pain when you do and examine him. He looks different to you, like your memory of him was disoriented and your mind filled in the holes with something close but not exactly him. Now that you're so close to him you see how much he's changed. Even though he was lying down he looks taller, and his hair had grown out a bit to. Not too much though, just enough to where it sticks of his head, enough to make you want to run your fingers through it. Its making you miss him. You bare your teeth and mentally kick yourself for that one.

Everything had changed so fast but you were still the same Gary right? Wasn't he the same Petey?

He has to be, he can't change! He's too pathetic to change without you… right?

The next thing you know you're leaned over him, staring down at his sleeping face. Then you grab his shirt and slowly pull it untucked. All you need is something, one little thing to show you that he's still the same weak, little wimp, that keeps you awake at night.

You push his clothing upward, and when his pale skin comes into sight you literally have to stop yourself from leaning forward to taste him. Your eyes roam over his small stomach and then you spot what you've been looking for. Right there, on his lower stomach, reaching below the lip of his school slacks, and following the ever-so-slight curve of his hip. The scar still remained.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening and you and your new roommate are doing homework, it's a bit harder to adjust to then you expected, having someone move in. But you asked him to bunk with you before you got forced to share with someone you didn't like. You're concentrating on the chapter review questions in your science book when his voice distracts you.<p>

"U-um, how did you get that scar, on your eye," Petey asks, when you look up he's staring at you with this insanely eager look in his eyes.

All the more reason not to tell him.

You glare up at him from over your text book and shift your back against the wall you're leaned against. Gee, you hardly even know this… Femme-boy… it's been what… two weeks since he got here? Four days since he moved into your room? He already wants to dive into the traumas permanently scarred on your face?

How brave.

"Not telling," you say. It's not something you're supposed to tell, and well, you already have a fondness for torturing him. You smirk when he deflates a bit.

"Why not," he asks, his voice whining slightly.

His brown eyes look at you sadly and out of all the endless things you could say, you go for something easy.

What? It's late and your science homework is giving you a headache, and you don't really know about Petey McEagerness to start telling him about your past.

"I'll tell you when you're older."

It's silent for a moment and you're just about to turn back to your homework when he suddenly stands fumbling with his shirt, pulling it untucked. Naturally your interest peaks. You smirk when he walks over to you with his shirt held up, you can still remember the way his stomach muscles moved as he approached you.

"Is this some kind of foreplay Petey?"

His face turns red, and even though you've barley know him a week, you swear you're already hooked on embarrassing him.

"Look," he finally says when he's standing at the side of your bed. He points to his hip, making the long, dark scar seemingly appear against his skin.

"I've got a scar too," he whispers.

For some reason, your heart starts thudding in your ears making them buzz. Suddenly you want to push him around a bit. You toss your textbook onto the mattress and scoot until you're sitting on the side of your bed with him standing between your legs. You reach up and place your hands on his hips, which causes him to squeak a little. But when you look up to see his face, it's turned, looking somewhere else in the room. The underside of his chin bobs up and down when he swallows. Your eyes return to his stomach.

"This is a pretty nice scar you got here Petey-boy," You say, then you lean closer to his skin and slowly exhale air though your nose. He shudders slightly, and goose-bumps rise across his skin. Whatever this was, you must be doing it right.

"How did you obtain this," you ask. When you look back up at him again, he's even redder then before.

"It- uh… it was my appendix," He goes on, telling you the gist of the story, but you don't hear him. His words blend in with the buzz in your ears, and keep wondering how he would react if you were to suddenly lean forward and lick his skin. Petey sure was braver in the past, walking up to you with his shirt held up. You smirk, Petey still had his scar and you still had yours. You pull away from him, groaning as you stand up. He shifts suddenly and you freeze, watching as his eyes slide open, confused. His eyes go completely round, and he stares at you with a look of horror and all the color drains his face.

"Gary," he whispers and he sounds just as horrified as he looks.

Well this wasn't supposed to happen. You figured that since he slept like the dead he wouldn't hear you.

You watch as he scrambles to his feet.

* * *

><p>A low, pained groan sounds in his ears and everything comes flooding back in a rush. The roof, the searching, the trains… Had he fallen asleep? His eyes slide open only to grow as fear races up his spine. A pair of legs, standing near him, he was in trouble now. He could tell they were a man's legs, but as his eyes travel up he stops worrying that they belong to Crabblesnitch and starts believing they belong to…<p>

His eyes are now sliding up his waist, and this can't be real. He'd given up! He was supposed to not be here, he was supposed to be gone.

Pete's heart starts racing so fast that everything seems unreal. Like he's not seeing everything, like he's not thinking like himself. It feels like his brain is shutting down, and he can only think with what's left of it. This must be the only spot that exists in the world right now. This spot, and nothing else. Then his eyes hit him. He's looking down at you with this confused, angry, almost fearful expression. His skin is tan like he's been out in the sun too much, and his face and skin are riddled with cuts and scabs.

But it's him… and when his name comes floating through his brain, he doesn't want to say it. Saying it would make him real.

"Gary," he whispers, scooting backwards to get away.

This must be a nightmare…

Now in a panic, Pete scrambles to his feet.

"Why hello there, _friend_," His wickedly familiar voice says. His legs start carrying him backwards, toward the exit. Immediately Gary starts advancing toward him.

'_Run,' _his brain keeps screaming, _'run!' _and so Pete turns preparing to bolt, but before he can move Gary's hand closes around his wrist.

Panic shoots up his spine so quickly that he actually sways a little in temporary blindness.

"Now don't run off Petey, let's chat," Gary says pulling him back and draping his arm around his neck. "You know," he continues, "It was pretty rude of you, barging in without even knocking," he leans forward and his lips tickle against the back of his neck.

And already it's too much. This is just like before… he has to get away.

"Tisk, tisk," Gary clicks his tongue, "Didn't anyone ever teach you any manners?"

'_You're still dreaming,' _Pete thinks, squeezing his eyes shut, _'Wake up!'_ but when his eyes open, Gary is still behind him.

"So lay it on me Petey dear, what are you doing up here?" The arm around his neck loosens a little.

Pete stands in a tight shock, his breath shaky. "G-g-Gary, You're-" he stutters, gasping several times in a row.

You're not supposed to be here; that's what he wants to say.

"Breathe Petey," Gary says getting closer, his chest pressing against his back. "Don't faint on me."

* * *

><p>Petey starts squirming around like a terrified animal, and it makes you unhappy. You actually have to work to hold him, and it's hurting your sore body. When he finally starts talking his voice is all breathy and panicked and he keeps nervously licking his lips, which sends your skin crawling up your arms.<p>

"I- You aren't s-supposed to be here," he says, pulling against your grip. "What are you- L-let me go."

"I can't do that Petey, can't have you running off to tell Jimmy or Crabblesnitch that I'm up here."

"I won't," Petey answers too quickly. You chuckle and lean closer to his neck, kissing behind his ear. He goes rigid.

"Don't, don't touch m-me," he says in a tiny voice.

You snort, "Or what exactly?"

He's leaning away, "Please," he says, and you press your face into his neck, slipping your fingers under his untucked shirt.

"Don't," his voice calls, getting louder in volume, his hands are around yours, trying to push them off.

Then one of his arms move, you think nothing of it until his elbow comes flying back as slams you, right in your fractured, aching ribs.

This horrible noise escapes your throat when crippling pains shots across your torso. You release him in an instant, cursing and sputtering and tears actually come to your eyes.

* * *

><p>Pete backs away slowly as Gary crumbles to the ground, and his eyes, filled with fury, glare up at him. Pete gasps, unable to remember the last time he'd seen Gary this angry. Suddenly Pete realizes that this is his chance to get away, and he turns running toward that ladder, hauling himself up to the platform where the only exit is.<p>

He hears Gary shout his name and realizes that Gary is chasing behind him. He's made to the door, his fingers grabbing for the knob, but before he can pull it open an arm wraps around his waist and jerks him away. His flipped around to face him and his back is slammed into the brick wall behind him. He opens his mouth to scream, or protest or something, but Gary's hand slaps over his lips.

"Shut your mouth," he demands, his voice deadly.

Pete freezes up immediately.

"We aren't quite finished yet Petey."

Everything goes blurry for a second, and then Gary's body pushes up into his, his hand leaving his mouth.

"Gary, please, let me go, I-I won't tell anyone, I- just- let m-"

"That hurt quite a lot there, Femme-boy. I didn't know you had it in you. And what's this, now you don't like me anymore, all done with the big bad villains nowadays, huh? Jimmy's your hero now, right?"

Pete flattens against the wall, trying to squirm out of his grip.

His eyebrows slant up toward each other and he squeaks when Gary pokes him harshly, "You knew how badly I wanted to run this school, but you just _had_ to help Jimmy take me down," There is a wild spark in Gary's dark eyes. "A moron like him, he couldn't have done any of it without someone smart like you! That way you could take Head Boy away from me, isn't that right! Just can't let me get what I want!"

"Gary!"

Pete grabs the others arm, shaking it slightly, watching him snap back to reality. His eyes slide back into eye contact with his.

"That's not true," Pete whispers. He breaks eye contact, feeling Gary's chest rise as he inhales deeply. His eyelids hide his dark eyes, making the scar on the left a fully connected line, and it's silent for a few moments until he seems to calm slightly.

"Looks like my prescription isn't strong enough," Gary whispers darkly.

It makes Pete shudder, and start pushing to get away again.

"H-how could you think I tried to steal Head Boy away from you Gary," He says, pushing before locking up into Gary's eyes. "It was all Jimmy's idea, I-I mean, you were there when it happened! Or were you too much of a bloody wreck to even hear correctly after Jimmy beat the hell out of you!"

It's out of his mouth before he can stop it, and Gary's eyes sparks with rage. A fist slams into Pete's stomach making the air gush out of his lungs.

"Please continue Petey, I would _love_ to hear it," Gary growls.

Common sense is screaming for Pete to shut up but instead Pete continues.

"You're jealous," He wheezes, "because I chose Jimmy over you."

* * *

><p>All the rage in your body goes cold.<p>

How dare he?

He wasn't quitting, he was still blabbering even though you were very clearly told him to shut up. Had he forgotten again? Forgotten that he was_ yours? _How many times will you need tell this twerp? You need to dominate; you pull back and slam your fist into his stomach once more, smirking in satisfaction when he cries out in pain. You watch a tear slide down his face. He leans into you, and you actually have to support him to keep him from falling, and it feels good.

* * *

><p>Pete's vision spots black and for a second all he can see are Gary's teeth sneering at him. It takes a few seconds for him to realize the hot tears rolling down his cheeks, he quickly wipes them away.<p>

"Are you done running your mouth," Gary's voice, low and ruthless growls in his ears.

It makes his stomach fill with anger, but the pain there is what keeps him quiet.

His brown eyes glare up at Gary, making him smirk victoriously.

"Now, where were we Petey? I think we were discussing something important."

"Gary, let me go; I have to go. I swear I-I won't tell you're here."

Gary's eyes flash, "You won't," he says, and it's not a question. It's a demand. Then a coy smile paints its way onto Gary's lips, and he shakes his head, "But that wasn't what we were talking about."

The grip against Pete's body loosens, and just as he tries to run Gary spins him to face the wall and slams him against it. His cheek hurts where the bricks rub against his skin.

"I think you were saying you didn't like me anymore," he snorts suddenly in laughter and forces Pete's hands against the wall. "Is that the truth Petey? Did you and Jimmy fall in love while I was away?"

Pete squirms, trying to get Gary's hands off of his wrists. "No, no Gary, quit!"

One of Gary's hands releases his wrist, and wraps around Pete's stomach, sliding down.

"What's this, nothing to say? Well if you're so sure that _you_ don't like me; let's see what _this_ still does."

The hand on his stomach slides down until Gary gropes his groin. Pete jerks in his grip, shoving Gary's hand with his.

"No," he shouts, feeling his face redden.

And then Gary's hand squeezes.

"Don't worry," he snickers, "I'm sure it will be wonderfully easy to convince."

Gary's other hand release Pete's, and he quickly unzips Pete's slacks.

"Gary stop," Pete says, struggling to shove his hands away, his back arches when Gary's hand is squeezing through his boxers.

"Haah, no," he says, his voice whining low.

"I don't know Petey, this might like me after all," He says before slipping his hand under his boxers, brushing over the hardening skin.

"Stop, stop," Pete whines, trying to arch away, he makes a small _ooh_ sound when Gary's hand closes around him and slides down in the first stroke

The pleasure lightly zaps through his nerve endings, and already he's sweating.

Gary's hands are dry and tight and constant, and already his body wants to give up, falling too quickly under Gary's spell.

Blood seems to be against him as it rushes down his body, right below his belt line. It's humiliating, because no matter how badly he doesn't want it to, his attraction, his blood, defies him.

Gary's voice chuckles in his ear, making Pete shudder, "seems to like me quite a bit now, hmm?'

"B-bastard," Pete sneers, and Gary runs his finger harshly over the tip, forcing Pete to moan out.

Gary shoves his underwear down, pulling him out, and it quickly becomes the only thing Pete can feel; his hand moving so fast, up and down, up and down.

His heart is slamming against his ribs as he begs him to stop.

The pleasure is growing hot and swelling in his stomach, "Gary please," Pete begs, his hands hurting from trying to grip the brick wall. "No more, please," he whines, hips bucking suddenly. Gary's teeth bite against his skin lightly, and suddenly hear races up Pete's spine as Gary presses closer with his hand never losing speed.

"Gary, nnn-no," Pete moans, chasing the tight heat of his hands with every thrust. He moves one of his hands on the wall to grip Gary's wrist, feeling the muscles in his hands moving, squeezing. Now his protests are broken by pants, his entire body is on fire, it's been _so_ long, he can't wait. His legs spread, tightening the pressure in his stomach. His neck arches back as he groans.

"St-st-ah, slow d-down," he whines, his back arching, his breath hitching in pleasure.

Gary chuckles behind him, "You seem pretty turned on, just like this," he says, taunting the boy by increasing his pace.

"No! I-c-can't!" He moans, squeezes Gary's hand, trying to slow him.

It's pulsing now, his blood is on fire.

He shouldn't… oh but it's hurting… he can't, not to Gary's hand...

He feels Gary's tongue sliding up his neck, he's pumping so fast, it's all so hot, he can't do it anymore.

"Stop, n-no, Gary, I-I'm-"

"Do it," Gary says and Pete aches, hips rolling into those fingers as everything comes undone in a hot rush. He collapses against the wall, panting and trembling as he cums in short spurts. His forehead hits the brick, and his eyes slide down. Gary's hand… the roof floor… even the wall… covered. His body had betrayed for Gary once more.

"You monster."

Gary's voice vibrates slightly in his ear, "Don't flatter me."

After a couple of seconds Gary grabs Pete's arm and spins him.

"You must miss me terribly," Gary's voice is saying, "There was so much saved up; won't Jimmy relieve you?"

He kisses against Pete's neck, up his jaw line, under his chin, right up to his bottom lip. And Pete gasps, before pushing against Gary's shoulders. "Stop," Pete says, but he freezes up when Gary's mouth is suddenly hovering close. Pete's eyes, which had been sealed shut, snap open, but he finds Gary's eyes shut, and he looks angry. His mouth suddenly dips closer and his face angles so he can kiss you easier.

Then his lips actually bump yours.

'_You can't give in anymore; if you kiss him…things will never change.'_

Panic shots up Pete's throat. It was his mouth, touching yours. Taunting you with what you've always wanted from him.

Their lips bump again, and this time Gary lingers making their lips stick together as he pulls back. This little noise of want slips past Pete's lips.

'_You told yourself you were going to get over him.' _

Pete's heart flutters, and the air is suddenly tightening. Gary's mouth begins to lean forward again.

But Pete turns away. "No Gary," he says.

He pulls away, his eyes opening, "Still resisting, I see," and then he pulls away.

Straightening up before taking a small step away, he turns and makes his way to the roof door, before pulling it open and walking out without even looking back.

Suddenly he is all alone.

* * *

><p>He could feel it swelling in his chest, the want.<p>

He wants to kiss Petey, wants to lean forward and press their lips together.

So when their lips bump together again, the sensation of them sticking together makes Gary's body ache strangely.

It was like he's wanted this for a long time, but wouldn't allow it. Now it was time to take it.

Gary feels Petey's body trembling in his grip as he leans closer; this time was it. This time they kiss.

The space between their mouths is disappearing fast, and the air is tightening around them. Then something you never expected.

Petey turns away.

His small voice whispering, "No Gary,"

In a second Gary realizes what he's doing and leans back. His body is aching with want, telling him to go further.

'_Take him!'_ His brain demands, _'take him!'_

But he steps back, watching Petey fall into the wall behind him.

A wave of disgust swirls in Gary's stomach, he can't let himself want this boy. He wanted to control him, and that's what he did. And he can't allow himself to want to kiss him. Gary takes a step backward, before turning and heading for the door. Forcing himself to not look back.

* * *

><p>Your body is burning where he's hands have been, and you think you might puke. He did it, he abused your body, and now he was leaving.<p>

You're sinking against the wall, your bottom lip trembling. And you're not sure if you should chase him or let him go.

You wanted to let him go… but now, he was going to kiss you. If you hadn't stopped him, then he might be thrusting up inside of you instead of walking away.

What did this mean? Gary never wanted to kiss, ever. But now suddenly, he was only stopping because you turned your head? That had never stopped him before!

You pull your pants back up before scrambling back into the building, down the steps, your heart pounding. You make it to the main staircase, and you're looking everywhere.

Where is he?

Now you're rushing outside, looking around in the clear day, and he's nowhere.

He's gone again; he slipped right through your fingers.

It comes crashing down on you like a ton of bricks, what if that was your last chance?

What if he never comes back?

'_Don't cry! This is what you wanted! You wanted to get away from him!'_

"No," you sob out, "I didn't,"

And now the tears are running down your face, you take off running to the only safe place you can think off, the boys' dorm. When your door slams behind you, the pain that has been hidden away for so long feels like it bursts open in your chest and you crumble to the floor.

What had you just thrown away?

Gary always treated you like nothing more then his puppet, but back there on the roof, a few moments ago, he wanted to do something he'd never let you do.

Were you really nothing more then just a puppet to him?

Why can't it just be like it was before, when it wasn't about control. The tears start back up again, blurring your vision as they streak down your face.

Boys weren't supposed to cry, even if you did things with him that boys should never do. Boys were supposed to get upset about psychopaths getting expelled, boys aren't supposed to wear pink and fall in love with other boys just because they're tall and strong and _confident_ and because they actually wanted to be _your_ friend.

But you really weren't much a boy though, not really a girl either, just a femme-boy…

And just like that you crumble into the hardwood floor, sobbing like every bone in your body has been snapped in half.

He really did it… he broke you and finally all the pain is ripping out of your chest, the tears are rushing out of your eyes and you're weeping like your doing it to win the Oscars.

It sounds so stupid, but you still remember the time you realized you were wanting more then friendship from him; it was right here in this room. You were sitting at the desk, trying to finish your homework when you said, "Gary, I just don't get this." And he stood up, walked over, and leaned over your shoulder. His breathing was deep and calm, and somehow he smelled so good to you. You actually leaned back against him and kept staring at his until he said. "This one is wrong." And you jumped.

Why hadn't you tired to force your feelings away? Why didn't you know any better?

You take a few deep breaths, before wiping your face and nose, and then pull yourself off the ground only to fall into your bed. As you curl into a ball, crying silently you're remembering the way he smiled at you that day back when you were freshman. The way it wasn't about control, the way he hadn't forced you. Exhaustion takes hold of him, making his eyes droop. This couldn't be the end, because Gary always came back, and you always accepted him. His eyes slide shut and he falls into a deep slumber. It was the only way he could deal with this right now… sleep…

It would four days until he saw Gary again.

* * *

><p>I'll be honest guys, I never thought it would get this far! But I'm so glad it did!<p>

This chapter was tons of fun to write, and if you're a Gary Petey fangirl leave a comment and let me know!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1, I hope you guys like this chapter too!

And the comment Christy makes about Gary being a werewolf is a little joke, because a bunch of people think Gary is a werewolf in Bully. Because the unlockable werewolf mask in the game has a scar down it's eye like Gary!

**Disclaimer: Bully Belongs to Rockstar!**


	3. Slipping

**Endless Summer**

**Chapter 3**

**Slipping**

* * *

><p>You're starting to hate the way your hands feel when they're not on his skin. All you want to do anymore is touch him. And you hate that too.<p>

Wasn't this what you tried to prevent? This was why you left him, because you were trying to stop the wanting. You controlled him, you should be okay!

But… Petey turned away from you. He stopped you from letting you kiss him.

_'Well that's not control now is it,'_ your thoughts whisper.

_'I don't want to _kiss_ him, that's just…'_

_'But if Petey didn't want it then you have to do it. It's just control.'_

_'No…'_

Your hands close around your face, and you grit your teeth. If Petey turned away, that meant he didn't want it. In order for you to keep your power over him, Petey had to want it. It was your advantage.

_'He would have wanted it if you had forced him to kiss you.'_

_'Kissing him is dangerous; he'd get the wrong idea. You were right to walk away!'_

_'What are you, afraid? You're letting Petey win.'_

"No," Gary whispers.

He didn't win! You controlled him! He begged you, tried to force your hands away, but he still came anyway.

How could you have lost?

_'You sure wanted to kiss him didn't you; it was aching pretty badly in your chest.'_ This is a different part of your brain speaking. It's a Gary that looks like you, and he sneers like you, but he's always taunting you about your lust for Petey.

How could you let yourself want it like that? How could you let your body ache just from thinking about him?

You didn't get what you needed. It's been four months… and you didn't get anything.

You didn't control him fully.

You stand from your bed, pacing around your dark green bed room. Your feet stick to the hardwood floors, and your head is spinning a bit with medication and never ending thoughts.

Was this right? Had you really not controlled him enough?

Now paranoia speaks to you from a different corner of your mind. _'Petey is the one controlling you.'_

The thought nearly sends you crawling up the wall, higher and higher into your own insanity.

All of this, everything, was Petey's fault.

The pills, because you couldn't hide your anxiety to get out of class and see him… and touch him…

Turning on Jimmy because you were threatened that someone else actually wanted to be friends with Petey and suddenly he didn't need you anymore. And then taking over that school so you could prove to yourself that you could still manipulate others, and not just him.

And it was all working too; you'd nearly given him up, until you spotted him in the hallway and went running back to him.

Now you need him like your daily dose of pills.

You knew that Petey had been helping Jimmy all along. But after that day in the restroom, it seemed that Petey's help was suddenly a threat, and he was constantly helping that squinty-eyed moron screw up your plans.

You want to dominate him.

After the way he turned away from you, you _need_ to.

You like the way he feels, especially when he stops fighting and just lets you do whatever you please. You like to hear his voice, all breathy and whiny, begging for it, when just moments before he wanted you to stop.

You shake your head trying to clear the images of him.

_'It's not about his voice; it's not about his body… It's control…'_

This rope of power… this shred of control you're trying to hang onto, is breaking. And you're slipping off.

Thing is… you've been slipping for a long time.

* * *

><p>The wind is loud in his ears and he tries to concentrate on the noise. Right now it's the only thing keeping him sane.<p>

He wasn't quite sure how he even found the energy to jump on his old bike, but he needed something to clear his mind. He's so mentally exhausted, that he'd try anything to stop his thoughts.

He's listening to the hum of his tires as he coasts along the road of Old Bullworth Vale and he's wondering to himself how long he's been riding. All the houses in this rich part of the neighborhood, no matter how big or overpriced, all looked the same; there was no way he could tell how many times he'd ridden past.

The sky was back to its old, muggy-looking grey self and the streets are nearly deserted at this time of day.

He takes a deep breath, feeling relaxed. Somehow this was totally tranquil.

Pete had no idea that something as simple as a bike ride through town could be such a stress relief. Somehow it stopped the nagging thoughts and allowed him to just, be _human _again.

He slowly rounds a corner, watching trees and homes slide past him. As he makes it around, a blue sign with yellow letters catches his eye. It would have easy to miss, being so close to the ground and somewhat behind a tree, but he spotted it nonetheless.

'The Vale Centennial Gardens,' it reads.

His eyes lift from the sign and up into the little basketball court, nestled between two buildings and designed to be used by the Preps. Then he spots someone that makes him slam on his brakes so quickly that he almost flies over the handle bars.

He looks different in the red and yellow baseball outfit he's sporting, but Pete would recognize that freckled face anywhere. He slides off his bike and walks it up into the alleyway where the small basketball court sits.

"Hey Jimmy," Pete calls out.

He looks up almost instantly; his squinted hazel eyes are barely visible under the shadow of his baseball cap.

"Pete," Jimmy belts out, dropping his basketball. As it thunks loudly against the pavement he rushes over and grabs Pete, pulling him into some awkward chest-touch-man-hug. When he lets go, he smiles.

"Hey! Feels like it's been forever, how are you?"

Pete stumbles a little from the "hug" and answers, "I'm okay, what about you?"

"Well, one thing is for sure, I'm not hungry anymore! Anything is better then lunch at Bullworth." Jimmy laughs like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard.

He still looks pretty beat up from his fight with Gary, random cuts on his face and legs. Gary, however, looked a lot worse.

"But listen Petey, I don't think we can hang out," He eyes Pete's chest, "You wear too much pink."

Pete's eyes widen before looking down at his shirt, "This- its red! It's just washed out."

Jimmy starts patting him harshly on the back, "Chill out, I'm only messing with ya!"

"Okay, okay," Pete answers to get Jimmy to stop hitting him. He laughs, and then runs to grab his basketball.

"So what's been going on," Pete asks after a few minutes.

"Well, I've just been relaxing you know? I've been hanging out with the Jocks a lot, and the Preps too. But mostly the Jocks; they throw the best parties." He throws the ball toward the net and misses. "Mandy's pretty cool too."

This throws Pete of guard, ever since he got Zoe back into Bullworth she was Jimmy's whole world. Now he was with Mandy? Cheerleaders didn't seem like Jimmy's type.

"Mandy?"

"Zoe's out of town," he says, almost defensively. "It's just temporary, and we don't really do anything either. She's just there… when Zoe isn't, you know?"

"Uh… sure," Pete really had no idea; the only girls that would really talk to him were his mother and his art teacher…

Pete's eyes follow the broken up white lines of the court. He'd admit that he was jealous that Jimmy could have the hottest girl in school and only use her as "backup".

"It's weird through, I hang out with Gord a lot too," Jimmy's face goes a little red and he acts like he's said too much.

The swish of the basketball going though the hoop breaks the silence and Pete catches the ball when it bounces toward him.

"Petey can I give you some money," Jimmy asks suddenly.

Confusion colors Pete's features as Jimmy walks toward him, fishing out his wallet.

"What," Pete holds up his hands in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "I-I don't need any money."

"Here," Jimmy says, shoving a wad of green into Pete's hand, "take it."

"Jimmy! This is a ton of money! I-I can't take th-"

"Oh come on Petey, the Preps give me money _all_ the time. They think I'm poor or something," He forces Pete to take the money from him. "But I've got tons of money saved up from all the errands I run, and lawn mowing. So just, go buy a new shirt or something," Jimmy smiles and pokes Pete's chest playfully.

"I like this shirt," Pete says, pouting as he shoves the money into his pocket.

It falls silent again, except the thunk of the basketball as it dribbles.

"Hey Petey… has Gary been around you?"

Pete feels his eyes widening a little bit, "N-no, I haven't… seen him."

It wasn't a complete lie; he hadn't seen him since the roof.

"Why," Pete questions, looking in the opposite direction. The basketball swishes through the hoop and this time, Jimmy catches it.

"Well, let me be honest okay? When I first met you guys, I thought something was… _going on_ between you two."

All the blood drains from Pete face. Jimmy pauses to scratch his neck.

"I don't know man, Gary was… he was always… touching you, like… he just," He stops again, and Pete feels Jimmy looking to him for some sort of answer, but he's so embarrassed that he keeps his eyes on his shoes. Jimmy sighs and takes his hat off to wipe his forehead. "Gary uh, he just always had his hands on you… like… constantly. I'm not saying you're gay or anything Pete, it's just, it was weird, it was like Gary was… obsessed with you… or something."

Pete's mouth falls open is shock.

Gary… obsessed with him? No it was just... Wasn't that just how Gary showed his affection? One day he'd hated you… the next he wanted to touch… But Jimmy had noticed that things were… _different_ between him and Gary?

Even though they were so… careful… Gary especially…

But now Jimmy was telling him that it was _because _of Gary that he thought this way.

A question sneaks into Pete's brain. Did Gary have feelings…?

No, no, no. This was… Gary Smith. He didn't have feelings like normal people… he was- but… Pete's memory flashes back to the roof, their lips bumping together. That time at lunch when they were freshman, when Gary's hand touched his lap the entire time, once when he walked around the whole day with his arm wrapped around Pete's neck.

"Sorry to freak you out," Jimmy's voice calls out, bringing him back. "I know it's gross, I just thought, maybe, he'd try and come after you in the summer."

Pete snaps back into reality and quickly forces a smile.

"Yeah, Me n' Gary, haha, that's just… w-weird!"

Jimmy smiles, "Yeah, guess I was just being stupid."

Then they both laugh awkwardly at each other until a loud collection of snobbish voices begin to shout "James!" in excitement.

A sea of Aquaberry spills out over the basket ball court.

"Hey guys," Jimmy calls out to them, "Ready for our game?"

Chad, a dark skinned Prep with a scar running down his cheek scoffs, "Are we really playing basketball?"

"Come now James, let's play something more civil," Gord calls out, pushing his clean, dark hair from his eyes. "Basketball is such a dirty sport."

"What's up guys? I thought we agreed on basketball," Jimmy complains.

Pete watches Gord and Jimmy debate; he notices how close they stand next to each other. Then Derby Harrington, the leader of the Preps steps forward. "Hello Peter," he says with a cocky grin. Pete didn't even realize that he knew his name. "How do you like being Head Boy back at old Bullworth?"

Pete had power at Bullworth; of course Derby would know about him.

Suddenly Pete feels out of place. "Um, it's okay…"

"Will you be joining our game?"

Bif Taylor, Derby's right hand man, smiles and says, "Watch out for Jimmy's right hook! He gave me this black eye boxing last week."

Jimmy elbows him in the ribs, making him giggle. "You let your guard down."

And then something strange happens. Derby makes a point to move away from his spot and step between Jimmy and Bif, forcing the two of them apart. It makes Pete gasp; it was something that Gary would do to him, isolate him from others, keeping him away from his other friends.

Was Gary obsessed with him?

"Peter, you never answered me," Derby says.

Pete finally shakes his head, "I- I'm too short for basketball."

"Perhaps you will grow over the summer," Another Prep calls out, Pete can't remember his name.

Pete offers a nervous smile. He wasn't really sure how to react to people being nice to him; maybe he should hang out with Jimmy more often.

"I would stay, but my parents are going out of town, so I need to get home. I'll see you Jim,"

"See ya Pete," He calls out, "Come find me sometime, we can chill, and don't forget about the getting a new shirt!"

The Preps laugh as Pete hops onto his bike and heads back home

* * *

><p>You're standing in your garage, staring at your bicycle.<p>

_'You shouldn't go Gary; you need to stay home.'_

_'No, you need to go out and get what you want, before he figures out that he's the one in control!'_

You know that you're insane, but you don't care; you're not really listening to your thoughts anyway. You're just thinking about Petey.

You pull your bike away from the wall, walking it to your open garage, and then you throw your leg over it.

_'It won't hurt you to go to his house. It's only sex; it's only control.'_

_'Better not go with your head hazed up like this; you'll make a mistake.'_

You rock a little bit on your bike, not pushing hard enough to actually start pedaling. It's been an hour since you took your pills and it's getting late, you're really supposed to be asleep by now.

The thoughts of him should have stopped. But the craving for him is still burning in the pit of your stomach.

His hands against the brick wall, his mouth hanging open in pleasure, begging, you can almost feel him rocking into your touch. And you want your hands on his soft, addicting skin.

You push off of the pavement and rush down your driveway, making your way to his house.

* * *

><p>He was trying to read his book; he really was. But all of the words are melting together, creating an inky black road that keeps leading him back to where he started. Gary.<p>

The one place he was trying to escape.

Bullworth had been his only distraction… whenever his thoughts got out of control the bell would ring to change classes, or he'd have to focus on his homework. Now that it was summer, reading a book didn't matter, why would he need to concentrate on anything but Gary?

The room is the perfect condition for reading; the only noise is the soothing hum of his ceiling fan, circulating the air casually blowing in through his slightly open window. The perfect amount of light is shining in; it's late afternoon and even with everything so peaceful, Pete can't concentrate.

He's fallen back into his guilt.

_'Why would he just leave you on the roof like that…?'_

His light brown eyes look to the clock it reads, 6:28 p.m. It stares right back at him, only stopping to blink with each changing minute.

He's fallen back into his want.

_'Didn't he care at all…?'_

He needs to get over this; he needs to give up these feelings.

But his mind won't let him, because when his guilt ridden thoughts finally give up, then he's swallowed up by the terribly vivid dreams of his fingers, his mouth, and his body. He was everywhere in Pete's mind, lurking behind corners, deep within the shadows and popping out to grab him when he least expects it.

_'Just forget him Pete; chances are he's forgotten about you. That thing on the roof… it was the last time you'll have to deal with him.' _

Pete shifts on his mattress, moving to lie on his stomach to get comfortable. His head is at the foot of the bed, and his feet are up by his pillows and somehow the book he was reading ended up under his face. But he's too lazy to do anything about it. He can almost feel Gary's hands on him. He can't believe how easily he reacted to Gary's touch, even when he tried so hard to resist. He tries to clear his mind by trying to focus on what he just read.

_'It's like he was… obsessed with you… or something…'_

His eyes close in exhaustion and in the colors swirling under his eyelids he can almost see Gary waiting for him, ready to use him in his dreams too.

* * *

><p>Maybe it was the fifth time he's ridden past, or maybe it's been more. The medication has dulled his mind down to a small roar, and because of that he can't concentrate on numbers anymore. He'd found little Femme-boy's house with ease, because over the three years that he'd known the little twerp he'd been to his house hundreds of times.<p>

And because it was hard to miss with it olive green paint job.

Gary sits up straighter on his bike, taking some of the pressure off of his aching ribs. His pride keeps telling him to go back home, but he's so close. He forces his pride away and rolls up into Pete's front yard. He jumps of his bike and pulls it out of sight of all the Bullworth bike thieves. Then he hears the garage door creaking to life. He grinds his teeth together.

_'Not leaving, are you Femme-boy?'_ He thinks to himself, and so help him, Petey had better not be going anywhere.

* * *

><p>His dark set eyes are ablaze, burning with lust; his rough palms slide under your shirt, climbing your torso, brushing so lightly that it's driving you crazy. You can't help but moan; his hands always seem to drown you in pleasure.<p>

You don't try to resist like you normally would, no, you're so mentally exhausted that you don't care anymore. Besides, this is your dream, and you're going to enjoy it.

Everything around you is black. Like the two of you are in this completely colorless room, and everything else is hazy.

Gary is in front of you, and his teeth are gently biting upward from your collarbone to your earlobe. Somehow the harder he bites the better it feels. His hands are gripping your hips, and secretly you hope his mouth leaves a mark behind.

You like the way he haunts you, you just won't admit it.

Suddenly Gary is behind you, but you won't waste time wondering _how_ he got there, instead you moan as his lips slide down your suddenly nude back. You wish his lips were pressed against your mouth instead, but somehow even your dreams won't allow it. You groan to show him you agree to the hand now sliding over your groin, and you lean back into him.

It's so real; you can feel him, his solid chest, and his body heat. It makes your skin tingle with want. So badly that it hurts.

His lips are smirking behind your ear and you turn toward them, hoping to catch his mouth with yours.

"Do you want your kiss now Petey," He whispers. Then his lips ghost over yours.

But right before you can lean to take them he speaks again.

"Hey Pete," he says, his voice is different; he sounds like… your father.

His hands slide up your stomach, and his eyes are glowing in the darkness.

Something shakes your body and Gary says, "Wake up."

Your forehead crinkles with confusion, and Gary's body heat is fading fast. He was disappearing once again.

"No, Gary, no…"

You jerk and then the dream evaporates away in a flash. Your eyes snap open, looking about wildly.

* * *

><p>"If you sleep any longer you'll sit up all night," His father says, he's sitting on your bed, hand on your back. Pete's head leaves his mattress, the paperback book he'd been trying to read earlier follows, stuck to his cheek. Before he can think to react, the page peels from his face and the book thumps to the floor. Pete's skin burns with embarrassment for two reasons. One, his father is laughing at him. And two, he's come to discover an aching hardness between his legs. He's thankful to be laughing on his stomach. Pete looks up at his dad, and his laughs turn to concern.<p>

"Are you getting sick," he asks. Then he stands from Pete's bed, making the mattress move. "You've been sleeping a lot lately, and you look flushed." He walks around the bed, squatting down to pick up Pete's book.

Actually Pete was feeling kind of sick, he's hardly slept at all with the dreams like the one he just had haunting him every time he closes his eyes. Pete looks to his father and gives him a sheepish shrug.

"Do you want one of us to stay here with you?"

His parents were leaving any minute now to go and care for his grandmother two towns over. She had come down with the flu, and his parents decided to stay with her while she was ill. They asked him to stay home to take care of their family dog, Rocket.

"Dad, you know you both need to go. I'll be fine; I just haven't been sleeping very well."

His dad flips through the pages of his book, and Pete realizes he's lost his page.

He shifts on his mattress; his body is getting a bit frustrated from waiting.

"Is something bothering you Pete," His dad speaks.

Pete face goes red; this had to be the worst situation ever.

"N-no," Pete lies, picking at his blankets. "I'm just adjusting to being back at home, and you know, sleeping in a different bed again."

"Is what happened with Gary bothering you?"

Pete's heart freezes mid-beat. And he thinks he might choke to death.

_'He doesn't know, just calm down.' _

Pete slowly looks up into his dad's eyes. "W-what," he almost whispers.

"Look Petey, I know he was your friend but, he seems a little insane. I mean, he tied the principal to a chair."

"How did you-"

"You said his name in your sleep."

Heat floods his face so quickly that he gets dizzy.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, if it's bugging you so badly," His father eyes him over, before smiling.

Yeah, if only it were that easy to deal with Gary Smith.

"You and Gary were close right? I'm sure it will be fine," He hands Pete his book. "I guess this isn't a good read?"

He shifts again, "Um, it's good, I just can't concentrate."

His father eyes him again, but before he can speak his mother stops in his doorway.

"Hon, let's go."

After their quick goodbyes, they shuffle out of his room.

"Oh Pete," his dad calls out, "there's a sandwich made for you downstairs."

Then finally, _finally_ they leave. Pete groans deeply, his body throbbing from being ignored. He gets to his feet stiffly and makes his way to the bathroom.

He needs to shower this away; touching himself would just make this worse.

So he strips and jumps into the shower, dousing himself in cold water until it does its job.

* * *

><p>Gary is frozen to his spot, he keeps thinking he should run from the rising garage door, but his meds have him moving too slowly.<p>

"Oh, Gary," a friendly voice calls out. "Hello." Petey's father emerges from the garage.

Gary places his hands on his hips, his scarred eyebrow arches.

"Did you knock," He asks, gesturing to the front door.

They state at each other, and then it clicks.

"No," Gary finally answers. "I didn't."

His eyes narrow as Petey's father approaches, they stick to him like glue.

"Well," the man sighs, "by the way the newspapers were going on about you, I thought you'd be a bruised up bloody mess, but you don't look too bad to me."

Gary breaks his eye contact, sneering darkly in another direction. He concentrates on _not _punching Petey's dad in the face.

"Did you get any new scars to add to your collection," he says, pointing to Gary's left eye.

His hands squeeze into fists, "Is Petey here," Gary snaps in annoyance.

Mr. Kowalski leans back, out of Gary's face. Then he crosses his arms over his slight chest.

"Yes, he's in the house, but I don't think his mother will approve of you seeing him. Not after what you did."

Gary bites against the inside of his cheek. Apparently if you get expelled from school you become the monster that mothers shield their children from. But then Gary smirks, even on medication he could see the flaw.

"Then, you don't mine if I see him," He muses. He watches the man's face change.

"Well I don't know, you're Pete's friend. If he wants to see you then that's his choice. But not for a while, we're going out of town this week."

"All of you?"

"Well, no, Petey is staying here."

Gary's ears perk up, they were _leaving_ town? His smirk reappears on his lips.

Pete's dad starts leading Gary toward the sidewalk, "Now please," he says. "Get out of here before…" His voice trails off when a female emerges from the garage. Gary looks at her with a smile, she never really liked him. But she was totally hot.

"Gary," she says, her mouth turns into a small 'o' of shock. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Petey," Gary smiles at her, before lifting his hands. "But Mr. Kowalski already said for me to leave."

Her eyes glare up at his suddenly, making him laugh nervously.

"I'll just get my bike."

As he walks away he can hear the two of them breaking out in a hushed argument. But instead of grabbing his bike Gary ducks behind the giant tree in Petey's front yard, keeping him hidden from sight.

* * *

><p>A profound wave of annoyance is now pumping through his veins; it had been at least fifteen minutes! What was the hold up? They were here! They were ready to go! So why aren't they leaving?<p>

He grinds his teeth, he could hear it.

The sweet sound of water pouring out of a shower head, hissing as it pads against the tiles. Petey was in the shower!

Gary's eyes dart to the house beside him, and when his eyes climb to the second story privacy window he can see steam coming through. His skin crawls with anticipation.

He wants in! Now!

But he's stuck, stuck behind the tree in Pete's yard and it's making him feel stupid. Of course he'd get trapped in the most obvious hiding place in hide-n-go-seek history. It was just his type of luck; all good until the last second. It feels like all of his chances of catching Femme-boy in the shower are following the water down the drain. He curses under his breath, partly because of anger, but mostly because now his vivid imagination is picturing Petey naked under the shower head. With water rushing over his shoulders and down his back. Gary shakes the images away.

Then a glorious sound, Pete's mother muttering a rushed apology, the thunks of car doors shutting, and then the sound of the car's engine revving. They were leaving!

Within the next five minutes, Petey's parents are gone. Now adrenaline buzzes wildly through his body. He takes off, running full speed at the backyard's privacy fence. He jumps, grabbing and pulling himself over before landing with a thud. A dizzying pain shoots through his torso as his ribs cry out in protest to the sudden aerobics. He staggers back to his feet, cursing Jimmy Hopkins under his breath. With his arm wrapped around his torso Gary makes his way around the house, stopping when he sees Femme-boy's big, goofy dog practically smiling at him. For a couple of seconds Gary stands in his spot, waiting for the thing to come and attack him, but it just there with its tail wagging. Finally it trots over to Gary. He looks at it for a couple seconds before rubbing its head for a couple of seconds. Not for too long, dogs weren't really his thing. Now Gary is standing on the little porch-patio with the dog standing next to him, waiting for him to open the sliding glass door.

Gary licks his lips, "Let's see if Petey-boy locked the door," he says and the dog yelps back at him. Then he tugs the door handle and it slides open. Both Gary and the dog dart inside. He's greeted with the cool air of the kitchen and disappointment. The sound of the shower had vanished.

Gary huffs in irritation, the he looks at the dog standing next to him.

"Hey, where's Petey? Go get him boy," he says. And sure enough that dog takes off running into the living room and up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Pete pulls a loose fitting light blue shirt over his head just as his dog comes barreling into his room. It jumps at him, nearly making Pete fall.<p>

"How did you get inside? You still have energy to run off," Pete says, petting the dogs face. It was strange… had his parents let the dog in? Usually they let him stay out during the cooler part of the day. He calls the dog to follow him as he walks down the hallway making his way downstairs to the living room. The dog darts in front of him and he follows it into the kitchen. His body goes rigid when a hand suddenly reaches down, petting his dog. Pete gasps out in alarm.

"Gary," Pete says in this frightened little voice.

He had left…left Pete all along up on that roof, now here he was… in his house, eating his food, and petting his dog.

"H-how did you get inside?"

Gary smiles at him from a small island to the right of his kitchen, taking another bite of the sandwich his father had made for him. Pete starts back tracking, until he's back in the living room and Gary is staring at him from the kitchen.

"Door was open," he finally says, his speech is a little slow. Gary points his thumb to the door behind him. "Lunch was even prepared for my arrival, and for that I must thank you," he says, finishing off the sandwich before chugging down the rest of his Beam Cola. Then he slowly stands from his seat at the island. "Now let's see Petey," he says, "last time we were so rushed, so let's take it slow today."

Pete's head spins a little bit with a familiar rush of fear, but he makes no move to run as Gary approaches him.

He's wearing this dark blue shirt that makes the bruises on his face pop out against his skin, somehow it makes everything even scarier.

What should he do now? Every time he's ready to move on Gary reappears. After the way he'd cried, after they way he'd suffered; after all the sleep that he lost from the guilt and the dreams that wake him in confusion. Why was Gary back again?

He's so tired of running, he's tired of resisting.

He watches Gary move, and notices how different he's acting. His movements are sluggish like his brain is processing everything slower then normal. Towards the end of their freshmen year Gary acted like this… when he was… _medicated. _

_'He's not thinking clearly,'_ Pete thinks, hoping that this was the case.

Now Gary stops right in front of Pete and they are just standing here in his living room staring at each other. Gary's eyes are heavy lidded, and his pupils are dilated and unfocused.

"Gary," Pete whispers, because of his sudden closeness. "You need to go home,"

* * *

><p>You feel his russet eyes staring at up at you as you wrap your arms around him. Finally you look to meet his deep gaze. It's a look you've seen before; he's trying to figure out what you're thinking.<p>

It's threatening to you, because he's figured you out before, somehow he understands what you're thinking… it makes you pull him closer, so that your height towers over him. It works too, because Petey drops his gaze. You grab his chin and lift his face forcing him to look at you.

"Last time you turned away," you mutter, a smirk spreading across your lips. "What will you do _this_ time?"

You watch his cheeks light up slightly, his eyes start flicking back and forth between each of your eyes. Then he breaks eye contact again and starts pushing against your chest.

You grab one of his wrists. When he looks back into your eyes he says, "No, no please, don't do this to me anymore." And then he starts twisting to get his hand free.

You lean closer to him, your mouth dangling just inches from his. And it makes him go still. Then you wait, because you know Petey.

Then it happens, his eyes shift from your eyes to your lips and you pounce, leaning even closer, and speaking lightly. "Come on Femme-boy," you say, "I'll give you a kiss… if that's what you want."

* * *

><p>Always the same taunt; always the same, empty promise. And what if a kiss is what Petey really wants? A shudder runs up his spine when Gary's nose slides against his cheek.<p>

And then he's remembering how close they came to kissing back on the roof.

Would he do it this time?

Should he let him?

"Gary, stop, you're… you're medicated."

Pete twists his face away from Gary's, causing Gary to lean and whisper into his skin. "That's right Petey; I take all my pills like a good boy now." His lips brush along the underside of Pete's chin.

Pete's heart pounds as Gary's arms tighten around him, "So what do you say Petey," Gary asks, his speech is even slower and now he's whispering. "Will you resist me today?"

Gary's lips nudges against his, making Pete's mouth dry up, and their lips stick together briefly when he pulls back.

"A kiss is what you want," Gary murmurs, and Pete can't tell if he's talking to him, or himself. "Right?"

Maybe there really was no escaping Gary; maybe it was his fate to be doomed to deal with him.

Maybe he should just give up.

"G-Gary," Pete manages; he's too scared to speak, fearing the moment will shatter like it always does.

"Is that what you want? You want it," now Gary's eyes are closed, and he's leaning closer before slightly pulling back.

"Y-yes," Pete finally tells him.

The ends of Gary's mouth twitch like he's about to smirk, and then he leans, his mouth connecting with Pete's.

And then his lips start to move, guiding Pete to kiss back until finally they're both meeting each other's mouths in slow little kisses.

Gary chuckles lightly and gently pushes Pete backward until he hits the back of the couch, which Gary uses to lean him back. Then he starts biting at Pete's bottom lip. Pete gasps at the feeling and when his mouth opens Gary's tongue rushes in. His mouth is hot and sticky and sweet from that pop he was drinking and Pete can't get enough.

He moans into Gary's mouth and takes his chances by running his fingers through his hair. It's surprisingly soft, and he moans again when Gary starts to suck at his tongue.

He pulls Gary closer, and bites at his lip, which makes Gary's mouth vibrate when he moans, and then his hips rock forward into his.

Electricity surges up his spine, making his body hum with a rush of hormones; he never expected kissing to feel this good.

When the phone in the other room suddenly rings, both boys jump. They pull apart, gasping and staring at each other.

"Just ignore it," Gary says, leaning forward to connect again. But Pete manages to shove him back.

"I-I can't."

He rushes in a daze to the kitchen, grabbing the cordless phone from the hook.

"Hello?"

"Petey?"

"Mom," His eyes go round.

"Petey is that boy there," she asks, she sounds worried. "He was at the house before we left; is he there?"

"B-b-boy? What boy?"

_That boy's_ hands slowly wrap around his torso, and his lips start kissing against his neck.

"That hoodlum Gary Smith," Gary chuckles lightly against Pete's neck.

"No," Pete squeaks, "he's not here!"

All Pete can do is twist when Gary's hands start touching his stomach, and his mother just rants on and on about how Gary is insane and not allowed in the house.

Then Gary's hand gropes him. It makes Pete gasp loudly.

"What's wrong," his mom asks.

"It's ah, just this s-scary movie I'm watching," Petey lies.

"Oh Pete, those always give you nightmares," she says. Pete's belt is jerked from the loops.

No, actually Gary was the star of all of his nightmares.

Pete slaps his hand over the phones receiver, "Stop, stop it's my mom!"

His tongue slides up the back of his neck and his fingernails drag down your stomach, "Hide your voice,"

"Gary!"

"Petey," His mother calls out.

"Mom, I-I can't t-talk, I was going to, nn-" Gary's fingers slide back up under his loose shirt, pinching his nipples. His back arches a little bit. "W-walk! I was going to walk Rocket, and it's getting t- ah, to late,"

His mother demands that he listen to her, telling him that the dog can wait.

Gary squeezes again, "Stop," he cries out.

"What?"

"Mom, P-please, th-the dog, I'll call you back, I can't talk, unn,"

His mom is silent for a few seconds and then finally she says, "Well alright, call me back."

He hangs up without saying goodbye.

Pete wheels around and starts screaming at Gary, calling him every bad name he can think of.

* * *

><p>Petey spins around and starts slamming his fists into your chest, calling you insults you've never even heard before. You smirk down at him while he throws his tantrum. His face is blood red, and he looks like he's sweating. Then finally he finishes off by calling you a jerk; which is a bit weak compared to everything else he just called you. He starts telling you to leave again, demanding that you go.<p>

And then he asks you to think logically.

But you don't want to think logically, you just want to fall deeper into your insanity and just let things play out the way they should. You lean forward and grab him, which makes him start squirming until you press your lips to his again. His mouth opens as soon as you run your tongue along his bottom lip, and suddenly the two of you are kissing feverishly.

You can feel it in your chest, swelling, wanting.

And then he pulls away, his face red, his eyes far off, and he's breathing heavy. Then he looks at you and pouts.

Somehow he slips through your fingers like sand, and you realize that Pete has managed to put some considerable distance between the two of you. He lets out the dog, and hangs up the phone.

And you don't want to wait anymore.

"Now, now Femme-boy, you just said you wanted it. Don't play hard to get."

He scowls, and it's hilarious. Then he's in front of you again, and he's pushing you toward his front door.

"Yeah," He says, his face getting redder and redder as he speaks, "A kiss okay? That's all I wanted."

You stand your ground, which makes him sort of crash into your chest when he can no longer push you.

When his eyes meet yours, you gesture toward the staircase, before whispering "Let's go to your room."

"No!"

You kiss behind his ear, bite, and then move downward. His neck arches as he protests. "Gary, do-don't! Go home," He begs.

He lets out these little 'haah' and 'hnn' noises as you kiss down his neck.

Somehow is skin is still moist from that shower he just took. It makes him taste even better, in a scary, addicting kind of way.

You pull away from him, tugging your shirt off and throwing it onto his nearby couch.

"Wh-what are you," he stammers. His eyes widen as he looks at your chest, and little broken thoughts keep telling you to taunt him about it.

Then you grab his hand, and lead him to touch your chest.

He gasps, and his fingers are soft. He touches lightly, like he's scared, But when you don't attack him his eyes sort of glaze over, as he runs his hands over your torso.

His skin feels incredibly hot on yours and now your wanting it more then ever before.

"Petey," you whisper. He looks a little blurry in your eyesight. "Your room,"

His fingers stop, and he jerks his hand away, "N-no," and then finally you push him toward the stairwell. He squeals because you've shoved him harder then you meant to, and now he's on his stomach, sprawled up the steps.

He calls you another really good insult before saying, "I said no, go home Gary!"

And you can't wait anymore.

_'Take him, take him, take him,' _your brain keeps screaming it, and you're going to do it.

You climb up a few steps before leaning down over him, and he looks up over his shoulder at you with horrified eyes. You nudge your forehead against his shoulder lightly, almost like a cat.

"Petey, don't you want me," you ask, and when you look up, he's looking forward, but the backs of his ears are bright with blush.

Your heart is thudding so loudly in your ears, and you wish you weren't this excited. It's only Petey; just stupid little Femme-boy, twisting in your grip with his face blood red. He's got this desperate look in his eyes, and like always you can't tell if he really wants it or not.

"Gary," he complains, pushing back against your chest.

"Come on Petey," You mumble, brushing your nose over his ear. "Last time, I didn't get any."

* * *

><p>His words are slow and slightly slurred, but still just as embarrassing. Pete's body is throbbing slightly, from the way he smells, from the way they kissed, from the way his hands touched, and even the way he's towered over him.<p>

But Gary is looking at him with theses inner conflicted eyes, like he's almost scared that Pete really doesn't want it.

_'Don't do it; make him leave. The dreams, the pain, and the guilt! You'd just let him use you again!' _

"Gary no," Pete finally says, and just as he is about to push himself up, Gary's leans even closer. His hand wraps around Pete's waist.

"Petey," Gary whispers, and that's all he says as he pushes Pete's shirt upward. He starts biting his way up Pete's back, following the line spine, making him beg for it to stop. Then Gary reaches down and squeezes his slight erection through his tan shorts.

"Stop," Pete whines, trying his hardest to flip over and shove Gary away, be he can't. Gary's too strong.

Gary leans back for a few moments and Pete spins around. Before he can think to do anything, he's stuck staring at his tan skin, his muscles.

"Gary," he says in this panicked breathy voice, "What are you do-doing?"

He doesn't speak; instead he just takes Pete's shirt and forces it upward, forcing it off too.

"No, Gary," Pete shouts, trying to grab his shirt as it is tossed away, then Gary's face leans down and starts biting at his collarbone, working his way downward. His teeth close around Pete's nipple, making Pete arch. His hands hit Gary's shoulders, trying to shove him away. As his mouth works against his skin, his hand reaches forward and grabs his crotch.

"St-stop," Petey begs. He keeps whining, telling Gary he needs to leave.

Then Pete's zipper comes undone, and Gary's hand dives into his pants.

No! They couldn't do this!

But when Pete opens his mouth to protest, Gary's mouth leaves his chest and catches his mouth. This time Gary's kisses much slower then before, drawn-out and deep. Pete's eyes seal shut, trying to block what's happening; instead it just intensifies the heat of Gary's mouth tangled with his. And then Gary pulls away, breathing heavily into Pete's neck.

"Come on," he mumbles, "to your room," as he speaks he squeezes Pete's erection again.

Pete lets out a shaky breath.

"N-no," he says, and flips over onto his stomach, he moves onto his hands and knees, trying to stand, until Gary moves back over him like before. Gary's large hands grab Pete's shorts, yanking them down, making Pete shout in embarrassment until Gary's hand slips under his boxers, grabbing.

"So hard," he mumbles, "and you say no?"

Pete whines in his throat, and then Gary's hand starts moving.

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep within the fog of medication the real you is screaming for you to stop. To go home, to leave Petey, but it's like that Gary is under a dome, locked away deep within your mind.<p>

_'Where is your dominance?'_ he's asking, _'You're practically begging him.'_

But you're not chasing power, your chasing the attraction.

An attraction you're not _supposed_ to feel. You're doing it to stop the craving for his body, and the way his skin feels in your hands. You're doing it because… you want _him_.

_'No! No Gary! You don't want him; you want to control him,'_

You inhale deeply, biting against his addicting skin.

_'Admit it, you just want him.'_

"I do," you mutter against his skin. "I want him,"

Femme-boy's back is sweating, and he's not even fighting as hard as he was anymore.

He gives up to easily.

* * *

><p>Pleasure, tingly and almost painful, is dancing up Pete's skin.<p>

This is all happening so quickly, and yet, Gary is moving so slowly… It's unreal.

He doesn't know what to do; Gary has never gone this slowly. It's driving him insane. It's left him this aroused, panting mess.

He can't even remember to protest anymore.

Gary's body leans down, his stomach pressing against Pete's back.

"We, n-not here… We can't,"

Gary hums in his ear, "It seems to be working…"

"Please, G-Gary, I don't… want to," His fingers slide around to the tip of his member, rubbing the head harshly, making Pete shudder.

"Yes, you do."

And then his fingers slide down his side, until pushing against the top of his boxers.

"Don't," Petey moans, his hand grabbing Gary's. Gary's other hand squeezes, and Pete gives up, letting Gary pull the rest of his clothes off.

Pete's body freezes up when Gary's fingers press against his entrance, and Pete groans, "No, please."

He stops to suck air in through his teeth.

"Just relax," Gary whispers. He kisses his earlobe as his opposite hand squeezes to distract the other. A second finger slides inside, and Pete's face is pressed against the wood of the stair panting.

"Nn-ah-no," He moans out suddenly, his back arching.

His entire body trembles. "Here," Gary whispers. His words are so breathy, he sounds so turned on.

Pete just nods, biting his lip as Gary rubs against the spot again.

The pleasure surges up his spine, making his body flush with heat.

He feels Gary sort of rocking back and forth behind him, "Do you want it?"

His fingers bend again, "Nnn- Gar-y, no, st-op,"

Pete's head shakes back and forth as his hips buck again.

Gary's teeth are tugging at his earlobe, and his legs spread. Gary fingers bend again, pressing even harder then before.

"Petey," he calls as Pete chokes back his voice.

He breaks.

"Please, Gary, pl-ease, do it."

And then Gary pulls away, his pants come undone, and in the next second he's pushing inside.

Gary's breath fans against his neck, and he stays still. The tears streak down his face; it hurts, he shouldn't do this, he wants him so badly.

"You're okay, you're okay," Gary keeps whispering into his ear, and Pete is nodding and crying.

"Gary," Pete whines, "m-move."

No time for taunts, nothing rude or degrading. Gary just takes a slow shaky breath and starts thrusting, moving their bodies together with each push.

The slight incline of the stairs and it feels like he's hitting that spot each time.

Pete is sobbing, his muscles squeezing tightly.

Everything starts to melt together dangerously; their voices, their bodies, tightly meshed in this heat…

Gary's hips are arching so slowly, that it is tricking Pete into thinking it's passionate, and making him shudder every time Gary connects to him. He's moaning out things that Gary will surely humiliate him with later. But Pete can hear Gary whispering too, saying his name, over and over, into his skin. His body presses up closer, sparking heat up Pete's spine and is moaning. "Petey, mine, you're mine."

He's barely saying it, but Pete can hear it before his voice falls into deep rhythmic grunts.

"G-Gary," he begs. He's moving so slow, it's… not enough.

He wants more.

"Nnn, please," He finally gives up completely, losing all sense of resistance, "fa-faster."

Later, he'll deal with all this later, right now…

Gary's voice growls in his ears, "Faster," he mummers, whispering the word into Pete's shoulder. "Last time you wanted me," he voice cuts out as he grunts with his thrust, "to slow down."

Pete gasps, and whimpers when the pace increases.

His eyes roll back, and Gary is releasing long, shaky breaths as they rock together.

Now the friction is becoming unbearable, and each time Gary moves Pete thinks he's going to break.

"W-wait," Pete moans as Gary's hand closes around his member, pumping with each of his thrust.

"D-don't, I-I can't," Pete cries, his body arches, his muscles squeezing so tightly.

His arousal it throbbing anxiously, and he knows he can't go much further.

"N-no, I'm gonna-"

Gary's hips roll forward harder then before and Pete moans as his body lets go.

His entire body trembles with pleasure, until finally he crashes from his orgasm.

Gary's forehead hits his shoulder and they both gasp to find air. Slowly though, Gary's weight on his back is getting heavier and heavier.

"Gary, Gary… get up,"

"Petey," he whispers, and then he is stumbling to his feet, standing up straight.

* * *

><p>Meds and physical exhaustion overtake you, and you're sinking further and further into him. When he catches his breath he starts whispering your name in a panicked voice, "get up…" he tells you and it doesn't seem real. It's like you're passing out.<p>

A curse word drops from your lips.

Those pills were supposed to knock you out a _while _ago.

You stumble to your feet and all the blood goes rushing to your head. Your sight cuts out for a few long seconds before fading back, and Petey is naked.

Naked and staring at you with scared brown eyes.

"Are you okay," he asks. His eyes are drooping, and he's touching your arm.

"I need ta g-go home" and what the hell, now your stuttering? "My pills, I n-need to go home,"

You stumble and he gasps, "You're gonna fall down the steps!" he keeps screaming. And you say, "I can't see straight."

"Gary,"

"I need to go home, stop, stop pulling me."

His little hands are tugging your arm and you keep thinking he's going to hurt you. But your body is numb.

The world tilts a little bit, and your back hits the wall behind you. You curse again.

"Gary, you can't go home like this, come lay down."

"No stop touching me," he's dragging you up the stairs and everything's so blurry and screwed up that you can't think to actually stop him.

Then you're both upstairs in the small hallway and everything is going dark, he starts panicking when you both hit the wall. "I can't hold you," he squeaks, "stand up."

"Be quiet," you say, "I am standing."

His voice is _so_ loud.

"Come lay down, my room's right here."

His hand is in yours, his fingers intertwining with yours. He's so small, his hands, his body, everything.

Everything starts spinning again, and his door opens and he forces you inside.

"No, da- Pete, stop, I'm not staying here."

He shoves you forward, and the next thing you know you're on his mattress with this weird warmth pouring from the center of your chest; yanking you out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>He hits the bed at an awkward angle and this was always the worst part of his pills; the crash.<p>

He's so much bigger then you, that if he were to pass out there would be no way for you to move him.

His eyes flick about wildly and then he looks up at you from the bed.

"Gary, just go to sleep,"

But when you look back, he's already out of it.

You grab a pair of pajama pants from the floor and yank them on before collapsing into the bed next to him.

He moves almost instantly and wraps his arms around you, so he's holding you against his chest.

You sigh and try and shove all your emotions away.

And let your eyes close for rest.

Where was his humiliation? Why wasn't he running away? Why wasn't he disappearing into the darkness like he does in all of your dreams?

The questions swirl around in your head and somewhere in the distance your hearing that train whistle again but before you can think of where you would run, the constant thud of his heart beat puts you to sleep.

* * *

><p>Don't get tired of it yet dear readers, everything changes in Ch. 4!<p>

Sorry for the delay in posting this, school has begun for both me and my dear Beta, so be patient for number 4.

I loved this chapter! And i hope you did too! =D

The book Petey is reading? The Outsiders

The "I like this shirt" comment? GTA Vice City

**Bully belongs to Rockstar. **(But maybe if i ask nicely they will let me borrow it for a while)**  
><strong>


	4. Pattern

Endless Summer

Chapter 4

Pattern

* * *

><p>Consciousness is swirling under your eyelids, tauntingly close and threatening to wake you. You haven't slept this good in months; it's way too early to get up now! But these little bits of incoherent thoughts are starting to float around in your head. They're strange little sentences made up of words that don't belong together, but because you're somewhere between awake and asleep they're snapping together to make phrases that sound insane and confuse you. Ultimately, they are making you wake even faster, no matter how hard you try to shut your brain off.<p>

Now you're conscious enough to feel discomfort. There's soreness in your muscles, barely there, almost unnoticeable, but you know when you move you'll ache like crazy. You still can't believe you two did it yesterday… on your staircase.

Now you're feeling the twinge in your shoulder where he bit, a pain in your hip where he gripped too harshly, and then your spine speaks up with a throbbing in your lower back, because you asked him to go faster. Blush burns all over your skin, reddening your neck and face and even the tips of your ears.

You try and shove the embarrassing images of last night out of your brain. You scoot; trying to get your body resituated enough to stop hurting. Your face rubs against his skin, and it's hot and sweaty and just… an unexpected fear paralyzes you, and your body jerks in fright. As soon as it happens you wish it hadn't, your body is hurts more than you expected it to. Your eyes open and you're staring at his stomach, watching it rise up and down as he breathes. Even in the dark you can still spot a couple of cuts and bruises lingering from his fight with Jimmy and you're utterly fascinated with the way his belly button and abs look in the moonlight. You move your face upward, following his neck to face of the source of your fright. Sure enough Gary Smith was lying here in the bed with you.

He's lying on his back and your head is resting right between his neck and shoulder. One of his arms is wrapped around your waist with his fingers lightly brushing your nude stomach each time you breathe. You peel your face from his skin and flip onto your side where you proceed to freak the hell out. You grip your shoulders in a self hug and stare at him, taking in his shirtless body lit up in the pool of light pouring in from your window. It makes his dominant features contrast themselves boldly in the light and the shadows. Your eyes analyze his face and the light, hoping to memorize this picture, you have to try and draw this later on.

Gary's stomach expands as he inhales deeply, causing him to snore. He shifts onto his side to face you, almost as if he's trying to find you again. Then your brain starts functioning properly.

_'He's… he's still here…?' _

Shock spreads throughout your body as the two of you lay facing each other. You keep waiting for Gary's eyes to pop open and for him to yell and scream and destroy everything around. Because whenever school was in session and the two of you were trapped in that little dorm room, if you even tried to stay in the same bed with him, he would literally shove you out. "You have your own bed, get the hell out of mine," he'd say, _every single time. _ You shudder, and somewhere in the back of your mind you're thinking you should shove him out and tell him the same thing.

If he didn't scare you stiff, maybe you would.

_'Gary's going to be so angry when he wakes up,' _you think and already you're dreading the moment when he's eyes really do pop open and he throws a fit. _'Maybe… I should wake him?'_

Ignoring the ache in your muscles you push yourself up, looking to the red digits on your clock. They tell you it's late, long past curfew. Even if you managed to wake him up, he'd most likely get caught by a cop for being out this late at night.

Gary snores again softly, bringing Pete back from his thoughts. You'd forgotten about Gary's snore… for a while it drove you crazy and kept you from sleeping. Surprisingly though, you got used to it…

Now it was almost comforting to hear it again.

You turn onto your other side, facing away from him.

Maybe this wasn't so bad… maybe when you both got up later you could both just… talk to each other. Because no matter how girly it sounded, you really needed to talk to him about all this. And he was kind of the only person you could really talk to about it.

A few seconds tick by and you start to feel Gary moving, until finally he's right behind you. At first you're too afraid to move, because you don't know whether or not he's asleep. Then his arm wraps around you and his mouth presses up lightly to your shoulder. He holds you close, practically snuggling you. Another wave of embarrassment sweeps over you, drowning you in humiliation. It seemed that Gary was much more affectionate in his sleep.

After a minute or so, your heart stop squeezing itself in panic and you take the chance to glance over your shoulder. All you can see is his forehead and his closed eyelids which seem to dance as his eyes move back and forth under them. You wonder vaguely if he's dreaming. Then you catch yourself following his scar from his forehead to his cheek.

As the warmth spreads between the two of you your exhaustion resurfaces. Moving cautiously, you wiggle back against Gary's chest before taking his hand in yours. It was almost funny really, just a few hours earlier you were pulling Gary by the hand to your bedroom to keep him from falling down the stairs and breaking a bone.

His leg moves up against the back of your thigh and you sigh; his body, his warmth… right now… he is yours. The only time you ever feel this close to him… is when he's deep inside you, grunting and moving your body with his. But this… he wasn't even awake, he was just with you… holding you. Maybe this connection is what he's so afraid of… maybe this is why he shoved you out of his bed back at Bullworth.

His warmth is spreading to your aching muscles, making the pain disappear. Your mind relaxes, your breathing slows, but your heart is still beating painfully. Was it different now? Would the two of you ever be this close again? Your eyes are stinging because you're so tired it's a challenge to keep them open.

Finally his eyes give up and close, and he falls into a deep, dreamless sleep

* * *

><p>You're on your hands and knees, sobbing so hard that you think you're going to puke. An ache burns up through your chest, ripping through your torso and the more you try to stop the harder you cry. A warm pool of light surrounds you in a perfect circle and outside the light everything is hidden in a dark shadow.<p>

_'Why are you crying like this,' _your brain demands, _'Stop it! You said you weren't going to cry anymore, don't you remember?'_

That's right, you made a promise to yourself to stop crying the day you received your scar. But now this little dam deep inside of you has broken and all this suppressed grief is racing to get out.

You wipe your nose. As you release a quivering breath you notice all these little multi-colored dots in front of you, but the tears are blurring your vision. You can hardly see.

Finally you lean back until you're sitting on your knees; you wipe your eyes on your shirt and now you can see the hardwood floor stretching out in front of you before suddenly dropping off into darkness.

_'Where am I?'_

As you look around the shadowy room see to come to life. A warm, yellow light flicks off bringing the room to life.

The last of your tears slide down you chin and finally your vision becomes clearer. Seats, blood red in color, stacked up row behind row.

You're on a stage. And all the seats before you are empty.

As he stares out at the empty seats, everything seems to age before his eyes. Holes in the curtains, rips in the seats… a strange fear rises in your chest, something feels _wrong._

A cold chill rushes up your spin and your eyes drop back to the hardwood floor before you. And these aren't just little dots scattered on the floor in front of you, they're pills. Tons of them, all around you, tablets, capsules, yellow, red, white, blue, and purple. And the orange prescription bottle that you somehow didn't see before, with your name in bold black letters on the label. Rage and panic smack together and send you into a fit. You start shoving them away, making them dance across the stage.

You're breathing deeply and just as you've gotten every pill out of sight, you're jerked upward off the floor.

You look upward to the force that pulled you up, searching for answer. And then you see them, long black cords attached to your joints and the tops of your hands. Your body is being jerked again, and you're forced to succumb to the will of the strings.

The muscles in your body tighten and try to fight, but the harder you try to fight it, the easier you flail about. As you watch your feet swinging back and forth, you're pretty sure that you've never wanted to be on the ground this badly before. Your eyes snap upward, following the strings until you see him. His round face, his eyebrows naturally scrunching toward each other. He looks like a giant. His enormous hand is wrapped around the wooden X where your strings connect and each time his hand moves your body is forced to go with it.

Petey is in control. Your heart rate speeds. Petey is the master and you are the puppet. Your try to open your mouth to scream at him, but then you realize it's hard and wooden and slapping up and down as he forces you to dance about.

You really_ are_ the puppet.

Defeat runs through your wooden joints and you stare up at him in hopelessness.

How did he become the master?

How was he in control?

How is he dominating you?

As you stare up at him his face begins to change.

His nose becomes bigger, rounder. His eyes shrink, turning narrow. His hair and eyebrows are growing, thickening and darkening.

_He's becoming you._

When his transformation is complete, you're staring at yourself. Your wooden jaw slides open in shock. What did this mean? You were in control of yourself again?

But you're just swinging here, staring at yourself and you can't move.

Then all the strings snap and you crumble to the floor in a twisted, wooden heap. The room around you goes black as the lights shut off.

Everything hurts and you're not sure how much time passes until your broken joints snap back into place. Then almost like ice your body thaws from wooden to skin again.

When the lights kick back on they are no longer warm and yellow, but instead a harsh icy bluish white. You sit up and break out into a frenzy, grabbing at your arms and hands to remove the strings that held you, but they're already gone.

You're nearly hyperventilating when you finally stand to your feet. Sweat is sticking to your skin and it's like the icy light has made the very air around you frigid. You rub your arms to try and warm them. Your eyes look about, this bright light makes everything horrifyingly clear like a high contrast, gothic scene from a scary movie.

The hair on your arms starts to stand up and then you catch him out of the corner of your eye. You turn to face him to find his skin vividly pale and his body shivering. That's probably because he's completely naked.

This time when you go to speak your jaw actually works.

"Petey," you breathe. The next thing you know, you're in front of him and his sad brown eyes are staring up at you.

The anger you felt toward him for throwing you around earlier can't be found, instead you're kind of… worried about him.

"Petey, where… where are you clothes?"

He looks so frozen. His lips looked cracked and blue, "Gary," he says. His eyes slide into yours. "I'm so cold."

And then your arms around him and you're pulling him close. You press your lips to his bare shoulder and his skin is actually cold against your mouth.

"Petey," you say, leaning close to whisper into his ear. "What happened?"

His body trembles in your touch and you keep thinking about how much he _needs_ you. Then you hear him swallow.

He lifts his face; his lips parting slowly and he whispers quietly in your ear.

"Gary," his voice calls. "Am I… in control now?"

Then he pulls back and smirks.

* * *

><p>Your body jolts and you jerk awake. You've broken out in a cold, clammy sweat and panic is squeezed so tightly in your chest that you think you might snap in half.<p>

What the hell kind of dream was that?

He was naked and you were a puppet? Your hand rushes up to your jaw, making sure that it's not made of wood and an ache pluses through your forehead. Then you jump again, Petey is right in front of you... and you're spooning him. Anger shoots up your spine and your mind floods with thousands of insults.

What the hell was Petey doing in your bed! His bed merely inches from yours, as if sharing a cramped little dorm room wasn't bad enough. You reach for him, grabbing him and just as you're about to open your mouth your memory crashes you back to earth.

This is definitely not Bullworth and this isn't even your bed.

_It was his. _

Humiliation burns up your neck, spreading over your features like fire.

What had you done?

You barely controlled him at all, if anything… he controlled you.

You shudder, the image of you as a puppet, your jaw slapping up and down, plays through your mind. Now that medication has worn off you're seeing how badly you screwed up.

You really did everything he asked you too. The kiss, waiting on him to say "move", going faster…

You screwed everything up.

Why?

Why did it have to be him?

There were _tons_ of girls out there just like him! Why are you stuck on him?

Slowly you trail your hand downward, his skin is cool to the touch and he's shivering lightly.

_"Gary, I'm so cold."_

_"Gary, am I in control now?"_

Your eyes seal shut and you clench your fists tightly until your forehead hits against the back of his shoulder.

"Petey," you whisper. "Why are you doing this to me?"

You scoot closer to him, pulling the blankets over him. If he was so cold, why didn't he wake? Could he really just sleep through anything?

Petey leans back against you, sighing in his sleep. You curse, God, he was such a girl.

You hand is back on his skin, sliding down his arm.

God, he's so soft.

Your throat squeezes. His shivering stops and warmth spreads out between the two of you again. And suddenly you want to give up, just forget about control and just… no.

You pull away from him, flipping onto your back.

Last night you slipped, but no more.

If you can't control him then you don't want him at all. You'll just forget it all together. You sit up on the mattress, detaching yourself from his cuddling. You roll out of his bed, stumbling around until you make it to his staircase.

Humiliation comes rushing to greet you, especially as the steps creak under your feet. Just like they did while you two… You start rushing down his staircase before finding your shirt thrown near his T.V.

Your memory shows you taking his wrist and pulling his hand to touch your chest. You shudder, wondering if it will ever let up.

After a couple of minutes you're completely dressed again and thankful he hasn't woken to try and come find you. You unlock his front door, staring over your shoulder to the top of the stairwell, _waiting_ for him to appear. You're actually standing here waiting for him to look down at you with his sad brown eyes and beg you not to go.

_'You can't do this anymore,' _you think.

_'You don't have to leave-'_

_'Yes you do! You don't need medication and you don't need Petey!'_

"I don't need Petey," You repeat aloud. Then you fall back into your thoughts, _'This is the last time, last time… no more…' _

No more control, no more lust. No more Petey. This was it, mind over matter.

"See you around moron," you whisper to the air before slipping out his front door.

The morning air is cold and the sky is a bright, bleak grey. As you pedal home you refuse to let yourself look back.

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>A low rumble rolls through the sky, sounding as if the clouds are ripping themselves apart. The first week seemed to go by the quickest, juggling with your parents and their schedules to help out your grandmother, it was a week before you knew it.<p>

The second week things had become more routine, or at least a bit more bearable. And although you were still overwhelmed there were still moments when you had time to stop and think about him.

Where was he? When was he coming back?

Pete sits, staring at the television screen in the small living room of his home. He stares, but he doesn't really see the images flicking across the screen. He is locked, locked up inside his head; drowning under lust and guilt and questions that he will probably never get answered. It's left him staring at all these puzzle pieces and trying to fit them all together correctly.

It had been two weeks. Two whole weeks since Gary has shown up. Was it crazy to think that things had changed between the two of you? Everything was so slow…. It wasn't about control, or at least, it didn't feel that way.

It felt the way it felt when the two of you were freshmen, when you both tossed pillows at each other and tickled each other for fun.

But now, Gary's absence has sent Pete into insanity. Every time he is alone he constantly looks over his shoulder and jumps at the sight of his own shadow.

He was gone; he disappeared just like he did at Bullworth.

How long would it take this time, months?

Another rumble of thunder rolls through the air. Two of the puzzle pieces snap together and Pete's teeth sink deeper into the skin of his thumb.

Now that it's been so long, now that he's had time to think clearly, he's begun to see a pattern. Every time he and Gary did something… sexual, Gary would disappear.

Maybe Pete should have spotted this earlier, because it's been happening even when the two were in school.

It was happening even before Jimmy showed up. But it was hard to pick up on before because in reality, Pete was so relieved. It was such a pleasant break from Gary's constant harassment that he never questioned Gary's stand-offish attitude. And even if Gary was ignoring him, they were still together, in the same dorm, dealing with each other.

Had Bullworth really been the only thing that held them together? Now that Gary had been expelled, now that it was summer, was there no hope of normality? Now that they weren't forced together Pete can see all the times Gary has shunned him.

Even after their little tickle fight gone wrong… Gary ignored him for nearly three weeks.

Pete's memory flicks to something else, Gary's face back in December, when the two of them were in the school's restroom. That humiliated expression, the way his skin turned blood red. His thick eyebrows turned upward toward each other. The only time Gary ever really looked that helpless… was after they did something.

But if it was so embarrassed, then why? What caused Gary to start this screwed up relationship they both weren't ready to deal with? Was it only for the sake of control? Or had the obsession with control lead Gary to get… attached? Because what about everything that happened on the school roof? The way Gary yelled at him when he resisted.

_"You just can't let me get what I want!" _

Pete's eyes brows shoot upward… Wasn't Gary saying right there… "I want you Petey"?

How did you miss that?

Pete scoffs.

"What's wrong," his dad asks, looking away from the screen.

"Bit myself," Pete lies. He pulls his thumb away from his lips, his eyes staying fixed on the top corner of the television.

If Gary wanted him so badly then what right did he have to be embarrassed?

He was always the one who started it in the first place!

It was Gary's idea to take Pete's feelings and use them to his advantage. His idea to shove Pete against the wall their freshmen year and practically beat the confession out of him.

So what right did he have to be humiliated? If it bothered him so badly… then why does he keep forcing you? If it was only for control… then he didn't have a right to be embarrassed!

This must have been deeper then what it seemed, something Gary would want to hide. Heat rushed across Pete's face.

Did that mean… Gary had… feelings for him? His eyes widen a couple of sizes. Feelings? Gary?

He shudders, confused with this possibility. Gary didn't even like most people… he used them as tools and then threw them away when he was finished with them. He'd even used Pete. But… he came back.

The weeks and months could drag on and on… but Gary always came back. Pete moves around to get comfortable on the couch cushion. Something had to be driving Gary back to him, some _thing _made it impossible to stay away completely.

Pete's brain jumps with several thoughts as more of the puzzle pieces start putting themselves together.

"Petey," a voice calls, "What's wrong?" Reality forces its way back into place and Pete realizes that he's been staring at his father's face for some sort of answer.

"Dad," he says, urgency is clear in his voice.

His throat is almost dry and he stands to look his father right in the eyes.

"Can I go to a friend's house?"

* * *

><p>The dark wooden door loomed over him, taunting him, threatening to expose him. He stands with his light purple hoodie hood pulled over his head and his hands tucked under his armpits for warmth. Oh god… why was he here?<p>

Why couldn't his dad just say no?

It's rapidly nearing six o'clock and the dark, drizzling sky marks it feel even later then that. The angry gray clouds are heavy and feel as if they're hanging right over Pete's shoulders. Pete shivers, although it's early June it feels frigid like early February.

He steps up onto the dimly lit porch and creeps across the creaky wood. Now that he's closer the door is even more threatening and all he has to do is knock… too bad he's scared stiff. He raises his hand to the doorbell. Surely this is his last day, his last few thoughts, last few breaths, because Gary will kill him for sure.

Pete swallows, _'Okay,' _he thinks. _'I convinced myself to come, I convinced my dad to let me… don't chicken out now.' _

He plunges his finger forward into the little white button causing the pleasant 'ding-dong; to play. Panic kidnaps him.

10 seconds creep by and Pete's eyes dart to the nearest window, checking to see if anyone is home.

25 seconds and now this is a bad idea, a terrible idea. Gary will kill him, gut him and hang him from the ceiling.

45 seconds now and his heart is pounding. He's about to turn around and run all the way home.

Then, just as he's about to turn, the door opens. A woman's face, aged with years of stress, peers out behind the door. She eyes him closely for a second, until finally finding the name that goes with his face.

"Petey," she whispers.

Pete feels his muscles tighten. How was it possible that Gary convinced everyone to stamp that stupid 'y' to the end of his name?

His throat clenches slightly when he tries to speak, making him stutter.

"H-hello Mrs. Smith," he squeaks, giving her a smile. "Um, is-uh, is Gary home?"

Her empty gray eyes look at him for a moment until it seems that Pete's words sink in. "You want to see him?" she asks, almost as if shocked. Pete nods slowly. He actually wasn't sure if he _wanted _to see Gary or not.

Suddenly she smiles and Pete is slowly recalling just how _off _Gary's mom is. She steps out of the doorway making room for him to step inside. Pete steps up off the porch and is greeted with the warmth of the house. It takes his eyes a minute to adjust to the brighter lighting.

Ever since their friendship started back in the eighth grade, Pete has only been to Gary's house twice. And it looked exactly the same as it did before, old and dark and… really expensive.

Gary's mother silently glides Pete to the living room.

"Gary hasn't had any friends over in a while, he should be happy to see you… he always liked you."

Heat burns over his face in embarrassment no matter how hard he tries to stop it. _'Guess she doesn't know that Gary has been to my house recently' _

"It's good that you're his friend… he has trouble getting along with others…"

They stop inside the living room, the walls are painted a cool grey and all of the furniture is black. Pete's eyes land on an older teenage girl with shoulder length, dirty blonde hair. She sits silently, flipping through a magazine. Pete had only seen her once before. She was Gary's older sister, currently a sophomore in college.

"Jenna," Mrs. Smith calls out softly, making the girl look up. When her eyes meet with Pete's, she smiles. Mrs. Smith voice floats through the air, "would you take Petey here to Gary's room?"

"Sure," Jenna says, standing from her spot on the couch. "Mother, don't forget dinner on the stove," Jenna says, leading her mother toward the kitchen. "And maybe you should take your medication."

"Yes," Mrs. Smith replies, her eyes look frozen in place and then she turns and disappears down the hall.

Pete turns to Jenna, she has the same gray eyes yet hers are so much more… alive.

"Is she okay?" Pete asks, trying to keep his voice from sounding insensitive.

"She hasn't taken Gary's expulsion well… but she's been this way ever since Gary got cut." She says, gesturing to her eye, implying Gary's scar. Jenna turns and leads Pete to the staircase.

Pete's can't help but squirm a little when the stairs creak beneath his feet. There was no way he and Gary actually did it on the stairs… "G-Gary would never tell me how he got his scar," Pete says, hoping that Jenna might tell him. It was something he'd been dying to know.

"It's not something to brag about," she finally says, and Pete lets the subject drop. About halfway up the steps Gary's father comes around the corner.

"Jennifer, is that you?"

The two stop and look down the staircase at him. He looks just like Gary, although much older and blonde. His eyes stare sharply at Pete.

"Oh. Hello Peter," he calls, his eyes looking elsewhere.

Pete stands up straighter, "H-hello sir," he says, discomfort crawls through his chest. Mr. Smith didn't seem very excited to see him.

Then something flicks behind his eyes, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

How awkward would that be? He didn't even want to be here in the first place! Pete backtracks a little, trying to find a way out of this. "Uh-h well,"

"We'll make a plate for you." He says, before walking away and just like that it was decided. Pete turns to face Jenna again, and finally the two make it to the top of the staircase.

Halfway down the hall Jenna stops Pete. "Petey," she says, "What made you come to him? He told me everything about what he did at the school and how he turned on everyone. Why would you come back after something like that," she whispers.

Pete's skin tightens and just down the hall he can hear gunfire going off from a videogame. "I… I don't know… I just…" Pete feels his skin burning hotly and his eyes dart to Gary's bedroom door.

When he finally gives up and makes eye contact, somehow Jenna seems to understand.

"Don't let Gary hurt you Petey," she says. Pete's mouth falls open and she walks down to Gary's door. She knocks twice.

"Go away," Gary responds. Pete's heart starts pounding. Jenna opens his door and steps inside anyway. Slowly, Pete follows. The room is dark and the only light comes from the flashing white light signaling the game's gunfire.

Pete watches his shadow jump in the light.

"Gary," Jenna says, "one of your friends is here to see you."

Pete watches her in admiration. She speaks to him without fear.

"Get out Jen, I'm busy."

Jenna looks over her shoulder at Pete before putting her finger to her lips, signaling him to stay quiet.

"Well he's waiting for you," she says.

His head jerks away from the screen to glare at his sister. It's a wonder that he didn't see Pete right then.

"Is it Petey," he demands. Jenna shrugs and then Gary cruses. "Tell him I'll be down in a second, I'm in the middle of a mission," he says.

Jenna turns and shrugs at Pete before leaving and closing the door behind her. Pete's heartbeat throbs wildly in his chest, making a sort of whooshing noise in his ears. Gary is sitting on the floor, in a dark black tank. He's moving about animatedly as he plays some old game about stealing cars.

After a few seconds Pete's eyes begin to wonder around his room. Much like his living room a lot of the furniture is black and just like back when they shared a dorm, his clothes are scattered everywhere. Hanging out of half opened drawers and thrown all over the floor. Pete can't help but smile slightly; he wouldn't have it any other way.

And his scent, pure and powerful covers everything. He turns to the shelve next to him, eyeing it up and down. Then a single photograph catches his eye.

* * *

><p>"Come on Petey," Gary demanded, "sit still."<p>

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Petey, like always, was just trying to watch some T.V. Gary however, like always, had other plans.

He scooted even closer to Pete which made Pete squirm at his closeness. The two of them alone on the boy's common room couch and the harder Pete tries to scoot away the closer Gary gets.

"Why," Pete finally whines, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why do you want a picture of me anyway?"

"So I can masturbate to it," Gary says, "What do you think moron? Ms. Philips told us to take a photo with a friend."

Pete's face burns with the lingering thought of Gary touching himself.

"Now look," Gary snaps, "quit being a baby and just smile."

Pete sighs before giving in and leaning against Gary's shoulder. A small smile making its way across his face.

_Ka-chink_

* * *

><p>Pete stands with the photo in his hands, staring at the picture closely. Gary's eyes are narrow; his thick eyebrows are relaxed though… they still seem to add some anger to his face. However, instead of his usual smirk Gary is giving a lazy, almost arrogant smile, even showing off his teeth.<p>

Instead of looking cocky or dominate, he just looks… happy. It makes Pete smile too. His face in the picture wasn't quite as captivating, although Pete would admit that it was one of his better pictures. Pete runs his fingers along the even photo frame, he'd kept it. This silly little picture that they took together as friends.

Even though friends were for the weak? But Pete remembered it clear as ever, Gary had called him his friend that day. As he stared at the image, he caught himself wondering what this picture really meant to Gary.

"Hey!"

His voice was loud and paralyzing fear shots up his spine. Before he can even think the frame slips between his hands, scattering when it hits the hardwood floor.

"Petey," Gary shouts and he scrambles to get the photo.

"I'm sorry, you scared me," Pete tries. He kneels down to try and help but Gary roughly shoves him back.

When the glass is cleared he places the now glassless frame back on the dresser.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Gary demands, anger seeps out of his pores.

He advances slowly, until Pete is pressed up against the door.

* * *

><p>Rage pumps through your body. What was he thinking coming into your house, creeping in your room and breaking your stuff? How could someone as paranoid as you not know he was in here?<p>

_'No,' _your brain speaks, _'this isn't good, not good at all. You left him. You don't want him anymore! Make him leave.' _

You press him against the door; your heart is racing in panic.

_'He's already here, might as well make the most of it. And look at way he's eyeing your chest, he won't mind.'_

_'No! Make him leave, make him-"_

"Gary," Petey speaks and everything shatters. "Where h-have you been?"

You glance down at him as hard as you can, making him flinch. But that doesn't stop him, he just keeps talking. Keeps moving those lips, taunting you. Gee, it's almost like you've missed him.

His voice seems to be stopping you from killing him, yourself and everyone else.

"It's been two weeks." Two whole weeks you've gone without. Two weeks you've craved him. His skin, and the way he panics when you touch him. Two weeks without release in his tightness, his skin, and the way his voice sounds when he moans.

Your lips pull back over your teeth. "I'm aware," you say with a hard voice. His light brown eyes look away and you hate it when he does this. His small Adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallows and wait, when did you start looking at his neck?

"I'm sorry about the picture," he murmurs. Then his eyes find yours again. "But, where have you been… I-I keep thinking you're gonna jump out of the shadows at me."

Now he's laughing nervously, something he does to when he's trying to break the tension.

God, you want him, right here, right against this door. You want him clawing your shoulders and calling your name while you thrust harder and harder until-

"Why are you here Femme-boy?"

He rubs his lips together, taunting you again. "I… was tired of waiting, how long are you gonna stay away?"

You grind your teeth together in frustration; he was supposed to know you were done with this.

"Get a clue moron, I wasn't coming back."

Petey flinches like your words literally hurt him. He swallows again, and now your notice how his skin seems moist from the rain. That will probably taste good…

"How was I supposed to know that," he whispers. He sounds like he might cry. That would good… that would distract you…

"You always come back," he murmurs and then finally he looks you in the eyes. "I don't want to wait months for you."

You feel your face harden and anger bubbles under your skin.

What was this?

Was Petey standing up for himself?

Did he come all this way to tell you come back?

_'Just take him already!'_

"Well, well, well," you say, your dry chuckle fills the room.

_Take him!_

"Look at you Petey," you mock," finally standing up for yourself, I see."

You smirk and he looks away. Oh, you wish he wouldn't do that because it makes you focus on his skin, his smooth, addicting skin. Didn't he know that his house was just around the corner from yours? That it was practically calling his name throughout those restless nights? Didn't he know that its call promised pleasure, and release and… the taste of his skin?

"You should be proud of yourself," you tell him. You need to keep talking; it's distracting you from the want twisting in your chest.

"Maybe, you deserve a reward."

_You _deserve a reward, two weeks without…

"Re-reward?"

He gets it instantly, because immediately he starts squirming between you and the door.

"Sure," you continue, smirking. "With something you _really _like."

You reach up and run your fingers over his neck.

You want to taste him; your mouth is practically watering for him. So you move forward, slowly kissing his neck. He stiffens and his hands rush to push against your chest.

"N-no, no Gary," he whines.

You would laugh at him if his skin wasn't already intoxicating you. You keep going, licking and suckling at his neck.

"Your- your parents," he says, lifting his face in spite of himself.

That _would _be a problem, your parents finding out. You pull away, hovering close to his mouth while you whisper, "Stay quiet."

You move back, jerking him away from the door. You shove him toward your bed and lock the door. When you turn you catch him standing awkwardly and looking utterly distressed.

"Relax Petey," you demand. Then you take a step toward him.

"Gary we can't do this," he pleads.

This time you laugh, "Isn't this what you came over here for? You got tired of waiting on me to come for you, so you came for me instead."

His face goes bright pink, and you touch his neck again. He leans his head to the side, and you tug on his earlobe lightly, "So this is what you want."

"Don't decide what I want," he says, pushing your hand away.

You get closer, "look at you, so tough nowadays Petey," you snicker.

His eyes look you at you in distress, trying to reason with you. You push past him and plop down on your bed.

Before he can run off you grab his arm and tug him to join you.

* * *

><p>He pulls you down beside him and you can't help but stare into his dark eyes, wondering what he's thinking. It seems strange that you can focus, but you've suddenly realized that he's not as bruised up as he was before. The bruises are gone and there are only tiny scabs left.<p>

He's acting strange again, moving slow like he did last time you two were together. Yet this time, he's not medicated, he seems totally aware of what's happening. The air in the room feels tight and still and your heart is slamming against your ribs.

_"Don't let Gary hurt you Petey," _that's what Jenna told you, and yet… want is already pumping through your veins.

Your fingers grip harshly into his bed sheets and you're convinced coming to his house was one of your _worst _ideas.

He starts leaning toward you, keeping his eyes downcast until he's merely inches away. You want to move, to turn or just get even closer but you can't think to move. You can hardly even breathe; you're just stuck, leaned back slightly with your eyes following the pale, complete line of his scar from his forehead to his cheek.

He hasn't even spoken yet, but you're already frozen. His shoulder bumps yours and you watch his eyebrows draw toward each other in what looks like anger, and then your mouth opens slightly. You want it.

Somehow now his lips are above yours and you're tilted up toward him. The only sounds you hear are the sheets rustling beneath you and him breathing, and then his lips move forward in a slow dip, connecting with yours.

It lasts for a few moments before he pulls back, savoring, waiting, leaning forward and connecting again. You move hesitantly, almost afraid to kiss back, like he might realize that it's you and then explode in anger.

But when he starts biting, nibbling against your lips and demanding that they open, you can't help but let out a small gasp as his tongue rushed out to meet yours. A wave of dizziness rushes through you, it's so forbidden to have his mouth against yours and you wonder if you'll ever get used to kissing him.

His mouth pulls back and lingers, but refused to return. His brown eyes open, sliding into contact with yours. His hand presses to your hip before tugging lightly at the hem of your shirt.

"No," you say. It makes him bare his teeth. "Petey," he demands and you swallow.

"Then… you- you too," you say. You're trembling lightly with nerves and beating yourself up for this, you should say no. You should leave.

But he nods and says, "You first." Then he pulls your shirt upwards and pulls it off. Your common sense is screaming that this is a terrible idea, but it stops as soon as his hands start roaming your chest. His comes off a few moments later and he scoots toward you slowly before leaning close. When his bare chest touches yours you swear you feel a spark and then his tongue slides up your neck. You gasp.

The next thing you know his hand is on your chest, shoving you backwards and down onto the mattress.

* * *

><p>His back hits the mattress and instantly he panics. The scent of Gary's skin fills his nostrils from the bed sheets and Gary's tongue, hot and moist, is rapidly sliding lower and lower down his torso.<p>

"No, Gary this is-" Pete tries, but his words fall short as Gary's mouth closes around his nipple, sucking gently.

Pete tries to fight back the gasps and moan slipping past his lips, but Gary's mouth is like some sort of intoxicating magic. It's taking his senses and smothering him in pleasure. Heat is starting to pool in his stomach and he can feel his muscles already beginning to tighten.

It's making him _ache. _Faster, he wants to beg, faster! Now Gary's teeth are nipping below his belly button, then he drags his lips along the waist line of Pete's jeans before lightly kissing his hip bone. And _oh, _Gary's never touched here before, it's so foreign, it's so exciting.

A loud moan slips past and Pete's hands race to his mouth, trying his best to keep silent. This is bad, with Gary's parents just downstairs and-and he'll leave just like last time for sure.

_You shouldn't Pete, you'll get caught or, oh- or-_

Gary pulls away slightly, running his fingers over Pete's groin before rubbing the base of his palm against it.

"Don't G-ahh," Pete's back arches just slightly and Pete grabs Gary's shoulders.

He wants to pull Gary closer, no, no, he wants to shove him away. His blood starts rushing to greet Gary's hand, making his body react harshly. All the built-up frustration from the past two weeks is crashing down on him with full force.

Gary, whose mouth has been kissing lightly against Pete's collar bone, leans closer and begins to eat his way up Pete's neck. Pleasure is sparking up Pete's spine, and when Gary's mouth disappears from his skin, Pete comes to realize that somewhere along the way the hand on his crotch got replaced with Gary's hips and now they are both rocking hurriedly against each other.

The friction is threatening to send them into insanity.

"Petey," he whispers. His voice is already grunting and there's sweat on his creased brow.

"Keep your voice down," Gary says, not really a demand, but an actual reminder. Every time their hips meet Pete can't help but make a noise of pleasure.

Pete's hands rush back to his mouth and he bites against his fingers as Gary's pulls away and pulls off Pete's pants. Before Pete can really think about what's happening, Gary's mouth starts to steadily travel down his body, lower and lower. His hot breath puffs against Pete's member, making him twitch and shudder.

"Nnn- stop," Pete whimpers.

No, his mouth… there?

Gary's tongue is licking against his upper thigh. Pete's breath catches in his throat, if Gary does this, there's no way he can keep quiet. He's so addicted to Gary's mouth, his lips, how could he possibly stay silent.

Now his tongue is sliding up dangerously close to his erection.

Pete gasps frantically, trying his hardest to shove Gary away. "No, not that, if you- then I can't be-"

Thoughts and words cut off as Gary's tongue slides up his shaft. Pete's head spins in a pleasurable rush, making his neck arch back as he groans. Gary takes the liberty to repeat his action before biting every so lightly at the sensitive skin. Pete's neck arches back and he cries out silently in pleasure.

This was really happening. Pete's fingernails dig into Gary's shoulder's, gripping onto him for dear life. Hot pleasure races up Pete's spine; it feels so good that he can't even moan properly. Leaning back, Gary slowly circles his tongue around the head of Pete's member making him arch off of the mattress.

Pete gasps shudders and then starts begging as tears start running down his face.

"Please, Gary, p-please," he whines, his body twisting with unmet need. He wants to add 'stop' and 'don't' but his mouth just keeps begging instead.

His brain keeps replaying a time along in the shower with Gary's mouth and the heat of the water surrounding him. And within the next instant Gary's mouth closes around him, and all logic, of any kind, evaporates.

The heated tug of Gary's mouth begins and Pete nearly drowns under the wave of pleasure that floods over him. His hands are frantically grabbing at Gary, his nails digging into his scalp and tugging at his hair while the other tries to block the moans escaping his mouth.

The harder he tries to hold back, the more turned on he becomes.

"Naah, ah, oh please," he begs, his back arching forward, chasing that heat. Then Gary begins to hum, bobbing his head up and down, raking his teeth gently along his shaft.

It's so much that Pete can hardly take it! Heat is growing in the pit of his stomach, tightening and throbbing anxiously. He throws his head back, his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

"Gary I'm-" Pete cries. His hips buck, arching desperately. And oh, Gary's mouth, vibrating and hot; Pete's muscles squeeze.

"Gary," he tries again, now seeking permission. But Gary doesn't stop like Pete expects him to, he just keeps going.

With a final warning Pete releases, shuddering violently before collapsing into Gary's mattress. His orgasm rolls though him making his muscles tremble, and when the pleasure subsides he comes to realize Gary is pushing his legs apart and lifting his back.

All too quickly Gary's slicked fingers are pushing inside him.

"Gary," Pete tries, pushing weakly against the other boy's arm, "N-no."

Gary leans down over him, kissing his cheek. "Now, now, play fairly Femme-boy."

A second finger pushes inside.

"It's my turn for a reward."

Pete squeezes Gary's shoulders against the pain, his muscles teasing and shuddering.

"Just relax Petey," Gary says in his ear. Then he curls his fingers against the spot making Pete groan deeply. His legs spread further apart, "Gary," he whimpers. "Please."

Gary smirks before curling his fingers again, watching Pete's face expression change with pleasure in delight. When his fingers press even harder Pete lets out a strangled moan.

"Why so eager Petey," Gary teases and Pete gasps and whimpers.

Everything feels _so _good, it's been too long. His body is already on fire again and he wants it, wants Gary deep inside him, grunting with each thrust.

"Please," Pete whines.

Gary's fingers disappear and he undoes his pants. Pete's eyes squeeze shut and he groans when Gary slowly pushes inside. Gary releases a gasp as he enters completely then he holds himself still so Pete can adjust.

Their eyes meet and already Pete can feel that deep connection burning between the two of them. He takes deep breaths, trying to regain some composure, trying to understand this… almost _scary _intimacy between them.

He breaks eye contact and finally, _finally _nods. Pete gasps when Gary moves, his forehead crinkles and he is covered in sweat. His gasps turn to low whines almost hidden beneath Gary's deep grunts. Then Gary arches up into the right spot, making Pete moan louder then before.

Pete groans out Gary's name, rocking his hips back each time to meet Gary's. Gary's mouth connects with his in a feverous kiss and the heat is growing, making them sweat. It's almost too hot to breathe and it's growing in their stomachs; growing to the point of threatening to spill over.

"Gary, I-I can't," Pete arches, his and Gary's stomachs rub against each other. A hand roughly closes around him, cutting off his release. But Gary's thrust start coming harder and faster. Within moments the hand that was stopping him starts pumping in time with each thrust.

Pete's back arches and his eyes roll back, "Gary, I'm-" he tries to hold on, but he releases, and Gary follows closely behind him. They collapse back, gasping in pleasure.

Gary's hot breath fans against Pete's neck as he gasps, and Pete slowly drags his fingertips down the gentle dip of Gary's back.

"Two weeks," Gary pants, "too long."

Pete swallows as strong emotions twist through his neck and stomach. "G-Gary," his voice cracks. "Why did you wait so… so long?"

Pete hears Gary snort in laughter, and then Gary pulls up away from him just enough to make eye contact. A smirk spreads across his lips.

After a few long moments, he speaks. "Well, it seems the longer I wait, the tighter and more eager you get."

His eyes just keep sparking with his insult, his smile keeps widening, and his eyes keep darkening.

It all starts hitting him at once. Gary is mocking him, this means nothing to him and Pete's mind switches to auto-pilot. Pete's hand flies forward, slapping the side of Gary's face as hard as he can. The sound of the hit lingers in the air and the two stare at each other for a long minute.

The words start spilling out of Pete's mouth.

"This is just a game to you isn't it? A sick joke," Pete's hands grab Gary's shoulders and he harshly shoves him back. When there is enough space between them Pete begins to throw his clothing back on in a rush, all the while Gary sits too shocked to move.

"I can't take it anymore Gary," Pete says, pulling his shirt on roughly.

"It's enough, I have been pulling my hair out, waiting and worrying for you pop up all so you could see how tight I would get? What, did you count the days it would take?"

He pauses to zip up his tight, dark jeans.

"Screw you Gary, I don't want to play this stupid game anymore, okay? I quit, you win." He turns, grabbing the door handle.

"Just stay away from me and I'll return the favor."

He slams Gary's door behind him and Pete makes it down the stairs. His heart is pounding a mile a minute and he's so nervous he thinks he might throw up. He hears whispers and stops dead in his tracks; when he looks into Gary's kitchen just to the side of the staircase, he sees Gary's mom and dad in the kitchen. He's go her backed up against the cabinet and he's whispering gently and kissing her neck.

"I thought we agreed not to have any of Gary's friends over," Mr. Smith is saying.

Mrs. Smith's eyes dance with a small bit of life left in them.

"You invited him to stay," she whispers back.

Pete's eyes widen, and he back tracks slowly.

Mr. Smith bites her neck again lightly and she asks him to stop. Pete's mouth falls open and when he blinks Gary's parent's melt away and instead he sees himself back up against the cabinets with Gary teasing him.

_'This will happen to you,' _his mind speaks. He was right to leave… right?

But the life stirring around under Mrs. Smith's eyes haunts him.

Was she the same? Did she feel the same rush like he did when Gary gave him attention?

Was there that same electricity when they were near each other?

Did she secretly want him even though she pretended not to?

"Petey!"

Pete's body jerks in fright and because of the sudden shouting Mr. Smith's dark brown eyes slide into his to glare. Pete's face darts to look over his shoulder and sure enough Gary is yelling down at him over the banister.

His heart jumps into his throat and he takes off, scrambling toward the doorway. All he can hear is the sound of Gary's stairs creaking loudly in his ears as Gary chases after him, shouting his name over and over.

Pete grabs the cool metal of the door knob and he shoves, nearly tripping on the slippery grass of his front lawn. He grabs the handle of his bike and jumps on, more than thankful that the seat isn't wet from the rain.

You start pedaling hard until his should ridiculously far away. Rain starts hitting your face around the time you make to your house. And when you throw your bike into the garage you can't help but wonder what he wanted.

The way his voice sounded keeps echoing in your head.

_"Petey!"_

It didn't really sound like he wanted to kill you… it sounded like…

Like he didn't want you to go…

* * *

><p>He throws his purple hood over his short brown hair and storms out of your bedroom.<p>

_'He hit you Gary, he hit you. He told you to stay away!'_

_"Gary, am I in control now?"_

Your heart is throbbing painfully in your ears and your face stings. He hit you… he _actually _hit you.

Little Femme-boy hit you… and… broke up with you…?

All the sudden you're panicking, he can't hit you, and he can't leave you!

_'No moron, let him go, you don't need him.'_

_'Are you crazy? Don't let him go! He thinks he's in control! You need to show him!'_

You scramble out of your bed, fixing your clothes and chasing him. You see him standing at the bottom of the stairway just staring into your kitchen.

_'Get him! Stop him!'_

"Petey," you shout and his eyes dart back to catch your before he scrambles down the hallway to your front door.

You're halfway down the steps when the door shuts behind him, "Petey!" you keep yelling, but he's getting away! Your parents are staring at you as you chase after him and you're barefoot and shirtless. And when you finally make it to the street he is pedaling away.

His back shirks into the darkness and you just stand there and watch him until rain starts padding against the street.

* * *

><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! My beta thinks this is the best chapter so far... so let me know what you think in a review!<p>

Thanks to every single person who has left a review for me, it keeps me wanting to write! And it's amazing how many GaryPetey fans are still out there...

A big thanks to all the autonomous reviewers as well, I can't personally thank you through email, so thanks here!

Be patient for Ch. 5, all these chapters have been pre-written and now I'm starting from scratch, I'll try my hardest not to take forever! And a huge apology for the wait on this one. Here's hoping it was worth it!


	5. Snapped

Endless Summer

Chapter 5

Snapped

* * *

><p>You're pacing around your room like a caged animal, trying and failing to stay calm. You haven't slept, couldn't stop thinking because of the anger burning hot under your skin. Your muscles ache from lack of sleep and how tense your entire body has been. You want to kill him.<p>

Anger, so _much_ anger…

_"I can't take it anymore Gary,"_ He had said to you.

_"It's enough,"_ He told you.

He sounded so defeated, as if you drained every last bit of stubbornness out of him.

_"Screw you Gary; I don't want to play this stupid game anymore, okay? I quit, you win. Just stay away from me and I'll return the favor." _

Your knuckles pop when your hands squeeze into tight fists. '_What the hell was that supposed to mean?! Was he trying to end it? He couldn't! If someone was going to end it, it should be you!'_

_'Didn't you end it already? Two weeks ago, hello, you told him you were done.'_ You kick your clothes across the floor and start pacing harder.

_'Don't end it; don't let Petey move on.' _A weaker part of your mind whines, you bear your teeth.

_'Shut up, you don't need him, remember?'_

_'But you can't let him think he's in control.'_

This wasn't your fault, it… it was you meds! They just aren't working like they should be! You wouldn't act the way you do if you weren't so doped up all the time!

You slam your foot into your dresser and it's a good thing you're wearing shoes because you probably would have broken your foot otherwise. The objects on your dresser wobble and there's a loud slap when the picture falls flat on its face. You snatch it up and make sure you didn't break it. It's the same stupid picture that Petey broke yesterday and it took you forever to find another frame to fit it. You set the frame back up and start rearranging all the little knick-knacks around.

What difference did it make anyway?

_'If you want him then go get him!'_

You move an old basketball trophy from one side of your dresser to the other.

_'So you're gay now? Gonna marry him too?'_

_'No! No!'_

_'Just move on Gary, grow up and marry a girl!'_

_'But what about- Forget Petey! Just let him go! You can marry a stupid girl… Yes…'_

_'You and your little wife will have two kids and a big house with a white fence... Good…'_

_'She'll paint in her free time, just like Petey does. No, focus… And you'll be a business man and never think of about him again. Right, good...'_

_'She will be blonde with brown eyes, like his… No! Blue eyes, she'll have blue eyes, and she'll be a great cook with big boobs and nice hips and wear terrible perfume that ruins the taste of her skin and once a week you'll run to Petey to get a taste of him instead!'_

_'No! No!'_

_'Your wife will find out and leave you! And then you'll have an excuse to give up your perfect life and move in with him and-'_

"Stop!"

The voices in your head scramble around like bugs trying to escape a sudden light. You rub the heels of your palms against your eyes and when you open them again, you discover that the dust on your shelve has become interrupted.

Long, black streaks swoop along the top of your dresser, marking the trails the objects created pop out against the dusty top. You can't undo it. The dust has to return on its own, you can't bring it back. Your hands find their way to your hair and tug on it.

Everything is off, everything is wrong. Because it won't go back to how it was before!

You need to undo it! The dark against the dust!

You need to undo it! Petey! You need to go back and just leave him alone or… or keep yourself from pushing him away!

What did you do!?

Panic swallows you, and you grab a dirty t-shirt from the floor and start scrubbing away the dust. Forcing all the dust away, forcing the proof that you changed it to disappear. Once it's all gone, it will be exactly as it was before.

_'Don't let him win, Gary, Petey belongs to you.'_

You grab money and shove it roughly into your pants pocket. You had tons of it, you'd been too busy plotting to spend you money.

_'It doesn't matter… tons of guys out there are gay, it doesn't matter as long as you're controlling him.'_

You stomp down the stairs, "I'm going out," you shout to whoever will listen to you. You force the voices in your head to shut up. You force yourself to shut them out. Then you find your bike and go.

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze blows as you walk the lonely streets of Old Bullworth Vale. When you were younger, walking around used to make you feel at ease, but now, with everything in such a complicated mess, hardly anything brings you comfort anymore.<p>

Except for sleep that is, somehow in standing up to Gary you regained your ability to sleep at night. It makes you wonder if the Gary that torments your unconscious got just as offended as the real one since he doesn't bother to show up in your dreams anymore.

You walk slowly, not really looking for anyone or anything, but part of you wishes you'd run into him…

Part of you wishes that he'd come out of nowhere and haul you off, forcing you to do whatever crazy plan he'd developed earlier that day in class. That always seemed to happen when you wandered around campus at Bullworth. It was like he had you on radar, and knew how to find you any second.

The stubbornness within you won't let him go. Somehow you think you can fix him, maybe not completely… but perhaps you can make him into something of a normal human. The same part of you that thinks you can change him thinks that Gary might actually want to change.

In reality though, Gary just wanted to be Gary. He wanted to be mean and controlling, loud and constantly poking and jabbing at the back of your shoulders; he wanted to be the cause of your headaches.

The loud, familiar _thunk_ of a basketball hitting against pavement greets your ears. You know the sound is coming just a little ahead of you. Sure enough, when round the corner you discover who's causing the sound and you're pleasantly surprised to see Jimmy Hopkins. As usual he doesn't see you until you call out to him.

"Hey Jimmy."

He looks up instantly, smiling coolly.

"Hey Pete, what's up?"

Finally, someone normal that you can actually talk to, "Not much," you answer. A complete understatement from everything you've been dealing with. But Jimmy doesn't need to know, he tried to warn you about Gary in the first place.

The two of you instantly reconnect, chatting as if you haven't missed a day of school. Jimmy was someone that you didn't realize you missed until you were around him again. Now that he was back, you had to remember to hang out with him more often.

And then another thought runs through your mind. A thought you wish you'd never had… _If Gary didn't want to be there for you… maybe Jimmy would fill his space…_

You try to hide your sudden bewilderment. Did you even want Jimmy to fill _that_ void? Couldn't you just let this whole… love, or whatever it was, go for a while? Focus on school? Forget about Gary until you graduated and then go far, far away from here to college?

But there's such a pang of loneliness… You saw how he reacted to Gord just a short time ago. Maybe… maybe you didn't need Gary. Maybe you could just try it, with him instead…

Jimmy wipes sweat from his forehead, scratching his arm and then suggests that the two of you sit down on a nearby bench. You sit down a bit too close to him. He's talking to you, and you're pretty sure he's telling you every single thing he's done so far. Then you notice him starting to scoot away.

"It been really hot lately," he says. And you watch a bead of sweat slide down his neck.

Jimmy wasn't so bad; he was so kind to you when Gary lost it. He took you under his wing. Your leg bumps into his, and then he starts into his latest relationship.

Apparently, Zoe, the obvious love of his life, was home from vacation.

That's about the time it really hits you. You couldn't be with Jimmy. He was pretty much telling you right here, that he already had someone. And Jimmy even shared with you about how he snuck around with Mandy while Zoe was away. If he was with you, he would be the same…

You wonder vaguely if Gary ever ran to anyone else when he was taking over Bullworth.

You scoot away from Jimmy, which seems to relax him.

You didn't need Gary and you don't need Jimmy. You could make it just fine on your own. You did for those short few weeks when you first moved here. Before you were snatched into Gary's trap.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened last night Pete?"<p>

Pete looks up from his sketch book toward his dad. Just the thought of last night made Pete's heart flutter.

"You came rushing back in and went straight to bed. You alright?"

Pete blinks a couple of times; the anger he felt from last night was starting to bubble up in his stomach.

"I'm fine," Pete lies, "I was just tired."

Pete's father makes a face, "Did everything go okay? I mean, how was Gary; was he happy to see you?"

"Y-yeah, it was great…"

_'It _was _great, until Gary opened his mouth and ruined everything…'_

But really, what could Pete really expect? Was he really hoping that they could talk and confess their love for each other? That they could run away together and never have another problem? Yeah right.

_'Going over there was a mistake.'_

But he did get to stand up for himself… he did get to… break free…

Pete's dad stands from the small brown sofa in their living room, stretching and scratching his cheek.

"Well, I guess I better go do the dishes before your mom gets back tonight."

Pete nods and his dad slugs off to the kitchen. Five minutes tick by and then the sound of the houses door bell spills out, singing loudly to the entire house. It makes Pete jump.

"I'll get it," Pete shouts to his dad as he throws his sketchbook down. As he rushes to the door he feels those butterflies of nervousness flying around in his stomach. Who could it be? Was it…

The pounding in his heart seems as if it's trying to warn him that something bad is about to happen… he was probably just being paranoid. Pete shrugs it off as he struggles with the lock. As he pulls open the door, his heart stops.

He feels like an idiot when his mouth drops open. God, he looks terrible. His hair all askew, he had dark circles under his eyes… How? How does he have dark circles already? It's only been one day! And his eyes, his eyes are harsh and needy… darting around restlessly like a small child whose been looked in the dark for too long.

_'Shut the door! Shut the door! Don't go down this path, don't let him win again!'_

Pete's eyes travel over Gary's body again. All of this is happening so fast, like the seconds of time are racing so quickly that they're slamming into each other to try and shove you to run.

_'Just look at him… he's so… screwed up without you… He needs you…'_

_'No!'_

Pete's mind finally catches itself, and his muscles start reacting and he jerks the door forward ready to slam it in Gary's face.

* * *

><p>You're standing here in his yard, bouncing on the balls of your feet. You won't admit that your heart is racing because you heard him call out, "I'll get it."<p>

Now he's on his way to greet you… and you feel… angry.

Why is he home?

Why is he _alive_?

Why are you even here?

Then the lock on his door starts to jiggle and turn slowly like a dramatic shot in a horror movie. There's a creak and a whoosh of air conditioned air brushing across your face when he opens the door.

Part of you wants to bust out laughing at the horrified expression he's wearing, but you repress that. A bunch of emotions flick through his eyes then his faces goes hard and angry looking. He steps back and then he acts as if he's actually going to slam that door in your face.

You dart forward, throwing your weight against the wooden door to keep it open.

"No!" He squeaks out on the other side, pushing back against the barrier between you with all his might.

"Now come on Pete, is this how you treat your guests?"

"Get out of here! Go home!" You shove the door open and he's stumbling backward, horrified.

His eyes are wide, his mouth is open and he looks like he's about to start a monologue of reasons as to why _'this' _isn't going to happen.

But you've been so upset over him that you don't have time for his rhyme or reason. You make it through the threshold and grab him, he makes a noise and right as he inhales to protest or call out to, god knows who is here, your mouth collides with his.

Instantly his mouth is meeting yours, and it's hot and feverous and hungry. He's biting and sucking at your lips and you're letting him lead until you can't take anymore and take over.

He's yanking and clawing at your shirt and he makes a loud 'mmm' when his back collides with the wall you shove him against. You're just about ready to start ripping his clothes off when a voice calls out from another room.

"Pete, who's at the door?"

Pete shoves you back so hard that you stumble. And the two of you stand there glaring… panting. After a few short seconds you move toward him again. "We're going out, come on."

He moves himself away from the wall before you can trap him. With his eyebrows knitted down, he makes direct eye contact with you and says. "No."

You smirk and move forward, grabbing his wrist and yanking him towards the door.

"I didn't ask Pete, we're going out."

"Pete," another voice suddenly calls out, his dad's head pops out from around the corner. As he stares at you his eyes widen.

"Oh Gary, we weren't expecting-"

You can't take this anymore; you cut him off mid sentence and say, "Pete and I are going out for the day, right Pete?"

Then you glare down at him so hard that he can't argue with you. You lead him towards the door.

"He'll be back before it's too late," you assure his father, before finally pulling him out the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're thinking Gary, but I am not going <em>anywhere <em>with you," You say, yanking your arm out of Gary's hold. Gary shoves you toward his bicycle.

"Stop it Pete, I didn't mean what I said, okay? Just drop it."

Drop it?

"Gary, I don't want to do this anymore."

"Come on Pete, stop," Gary says, he grabs your face and forces you to look him in the eye.

"I'm…"

A look of distress crosses over Gary's face and you think it's the first time you've ever seen him break eye contact first. You feel your eyes widen. His fingers hooked around your chin twitch and he bears his teeth for a split second.

All of a sudden, this is all completely wrong. Gary looks scared, but for once you aren't. Gary needs you… but, you don't need him. This is why things with you or Jimmy, would never work out. Because Gary needs you… and feeling him need like that… is what's brought you back all along.

"I'm sorry, okay," he says. His eye contact is so intense it's almost scary and it makes you instantly want to forgive him. You noticed though, when he said it, he doesn't sound as scared or nervous as he just looked.

Instead he sounds like his normal, angry self. But… there's a crack, right down the center of the mask he's hiding behind, and his emotions are clear in his eyes. You pull your face out of his hand and you can't decide if you should be angry or sympathetic.

Where was Gary for you when you were in his shoes? Why should you cave into him?

But his hair is a wreck, his clothes are twisted around his body strangely, and his eyes are so wide and anxious. He needs you. And even now, you want him. He's been there for so long… maybe this was as close as your ideal relationship with him you would ever get.

His hand grabs your wrist and he rants about how you're being a baby, then he yanks you to his bike and commands you get on behind him. You climb on and wrap your arms around his waist so you won't fall off.

You've only know Gary to apologize when's he wanted something. Like, when he apologized to you for shoving you in the commons when he wanted you, him, and Jimmy to go visit the school hobo.

Come to think of it, you've never heard him apologize to anyone but you…

His scent fills your nose, and the world is rocking from side to side as he pedals. Then you're remembering giving into him when he came to your house the first time. How the two of you slept side by side, and how right it felt to not have anything to worry about or what people felt. You sigh as you lean against him just slightly and you feel his entire body relax.

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to follow him into this trap, whatever it happened to be. But why else would Gary come to get you and apologize to you, if he didn't want you as much as you wanted him?

When you look up, you find yourself in New Coventry. Hateful sneers and comments are thrown in Gary's direction as you both ride through the slums of Bullworth. You hope where ever he is taking you is close.

The sky is a bleak, slate gray and the air around you feels thick and humid. It feels as if it might rain at any second, but somehow you know the humidity will stick around to torture you before the rain comes to relieve it.

Finally Gary pulls up next to a local pizza place and the two of you hop off his bike, which he promptly chains up, and then you head inside.

* * *

><p>You're staring down at the table top, trying not to make eye contact.<p>

It's so awkward because you can feel his eyes on you, glaring and refusing to look away. Your mind is racing, and there's tightness in your chest that keeps telling you that you shouldn't be here… with him.

His voice is harsh when it finally sounds, "Alright Pete, are you going to ignore me this entire time?"

A streak of anger rushes up your spine. You look at him and snap back before you really think about what you're saying. "I told you I didn't want to go out!"

His eyes light up with anger, but for once you don't look away. Then his eyes darken and he speaks again.

"I apologized," he says, making it a point that it was _him_ who apologized. He almost made you feel like it was your fault in the first place, but he was noble enough to apologize anyway. "Okay?"

Just as you're about to snap at him with something witty the waitress comes back with your drinks. Your keep your eyes to glued to his until the waitress walks away. You swallow back the range of emotions in your throat when he finally speaks again.

"What else do you want me to say," Gary demands, at first he sounds like he's actually confused and you catch a glimpse of his hand squeezing into a fist. Then his voice turns into a crude mock. "I'm sooo sworry Petey-boy, can't you see how much I loooooove you?"

You grab your drink and his eyes connect with yours as you go to sling it into his face. He grabs your hand and glares at you as hard as he can. "Don't you dare."

If his grip around your hand wasn't so tight you'd do it anyway, you want to drown him in your soda and humiliate him in front of everyone in this crappy little pizza place. You want him to be as humiliated as you are. You open your mouth to tell him off in every single way that you know how when the waitress interrupts you yet again. Setting down the pizza and eyeing your hand under Gary's.

He lets go of your hand when she notices and refuses to meet eyes with the waitress. When she looks at you, you just smile. When she finally walks away you look back at Gary and think that you catch a glimmer of pink in his cheeks in the dim lighting.

Gary snaps back to normal and points at the freshly cooked pizza. "Eat," he demands.

There's a stubbornness in you that makes you want to flat out refuse to eat, but it's been forever since you had breakfast… and pizza… and your stomach had been growling before he kidnapped your from you house…

It doesn't help hat Gary is inhaling his first slice either… The emptiness in your stomach squeezes and you cave and pull a piece onto your plate. The rest of the meal passes in a deadly silence.

* * *

><p>When the check finally comes Pete reaches to his back pocket for his wallet. Back at Bullworth whenever he and Gary would sneak out at lunch time for real food they would always spilt the check. As soon as Gary catch's sight of his wallet though, he snaps "I got it," before whipping out the money himself.<p>

"Gary let me-"

"Pete," he says, his eyes burning intensely, "I said, 'I got it.'"

Pete lets it go… he didn't feel like fighting this battle… besides he needed his money for when his parents left to care for his Grandmother every other week or so.

After the meal Gary bikes the two of them over to the carnival, he chains his bike to the rack out front and instantly Pete's ears are greeted with the creepy yet still upbeat music of the carnival pumping from the overhead speakers.

Before Pete could even get off the bike and fix his twisted clothing from the ride over, Gary has bought both of them tickets. Pete reaches into his pocket.

"Let me pay you back," he tries.

It's strange for Gary to act this way, buying everything when usually if Pete couldn't afford it, he wouldn't let Pete go.

"No." Gary says. He's pulling Pete through the gate into the Carnival before he can even object. The two of them wander around playing games, winning prize tickets and even riding the old wooden roller coasters.

Gary was acting so strange… buying everything, planning everything out, leading Petey around everywhere…

This was almost like… a date.

Pete feels his face go blood red, it made sense! This was like the only part that was missing in their "relationship." He shuddered, and forced his nerves away, he couldn't let Gary figure out that he figured it out. It would just be awkward…

By the time they make it to the Freak Show Pete has managed to calm himself down and is actually having a good time. He finds himself laughing at Gary's less-offensive-and-surprisingly-funny jokes and even talking casually to him about things they've both loved forever.

Underneath it all, Pete is still miffed at Gary for being such a jerk to him… but Gary seems so happy that they were both out together, he even seems relaxed.

There's something else that Pete notices about Gary, something that Pete hadn't really noticed until Jimmy told him about it a few weeks ago. Every few minutes or so Pete would come to his senses and realize Gary was touching him in some sort of way. Whether he's lightly pushing him along in line for the next rides or even draping his arm across Pete's shoulders. Each time Pete comes to his senses and finds Gary's hands on him, he feels the same rush of dizziness he'd felt right after a carnival ride ending.

Pete can't ask him not to do it; Gary was in such a rare mood now. Chatting and joking around, he's completely different than how he was acting just hours before at Pete's house and the restaurant. Now he's just… bearable. Or maybe even more than bearable… now he was kind of fun to be around…

As they near he end of the Freak Show, Pete feels an odd sensation of air hitting his wrist where it typically doesn't. When he finally looks down to see why his arm feels so weird he panics, somewhere along the way he lost his watch!

"Gary," Pete suddenly says, accidentally cutting Gary off in the middle of his sentence which of the conjoined twins he would actually sleep with. "My watch is gone!"

"Huh?" Gary looks to Pete, but with the small group of people lightly pushing them towards the exit, there's not much he can do.

"I've got to find it, I'll meet up with you outside."

Before Gary can say anything to stop him, Pete vanishes back into the freak show.

* * *

><p>Well, what the hell were you supposed to do now? You weren't sure if you even really wanted to be spending the day with him like this but, he went from about to throw Beam Cola in your face to laughing easily at your jokes.<p>

It's almost like the two of you were back in the eighth grade, before all of the…

_'Before you went all soft and started touching him like he's a girl,' _your mind provides. You feel yourself sneer.

_'Yeah, what does that mean for you Gary,' _Your mind asks, _'You really are a queer?' _

_'No.'_

_'Then what are you doing out here, on a date with him?'_

_'I'm not, it's not…'_

_'Yes it is! Just look at yourself-'_

A short burst of paranoia suddenly washes through you, and you know someone is watching you. Your eyes dart around the carnival ground until you spot your watcher. A lovely brunette girl, right around your age stands eyeing you with such intensity that it almost makes you feel uncomfortable.

Something in this girls eyes screams, _"I'm easy!" _and for a second you admire her hips, her breast. Petey's body was really the only one you've ever known…

_'What are you waiting for?! She's inviting you! Go!'_

And so you do.

* * *

><p>Her lips are far too big, smeared with sticky, lip gloss that you don't even want on your skin. She keeps trying to put it there too; she keeps leaning up to kiss your neck and giggles every time you push her into the wall.<p>

She should be squirming, she should be begging you not to touch there… she should be begging you to stop altogether. But instead she giggles and pulls you closer. And she smells like she's bathed in the perfume she's wearing. It's enough to almost gag you. And the way she's tangled around you, you'll actually have to make an effort to get away from her…

Thankfully you haven't kissed her yet, you've been grinding and playing hard to get with your mouth and you can tell it's driving her crazy, but every time you get close to her lips you start thinking. Thinking about that lip gloss and how her lips are full and much too big to be his. You're seeing that heartbroken face in your mind when he finds out… You're hearing the weak cry of your mind begging you to go find Petey and kiss him instead.

Petey is the one who numbs your thoughts; Petey is the one who turns you on. Not this tramp. Not this stupid, easy girl that you don't even know. She leans up to try and kiss you again and you glare at her as hard as you can. Then you untangle yourself from her body as she glares back at you. As she begins to readjust her clothing you turn and walk away.

"Fag," you hear her say under her breath. It takes every ounce of strength in your body to not turn around and just kill her.

You go to a stand and buy two small cups of ice cream because you know Petey is panicking because he can't find you. You figure this will be the way to explain where you were without actually saying anything about it. When you find your way back to where he asked you to wait, you find Pete pushed up on his tip-toes looking for you. When he spots you relief washes over his face. You feel a touch of guilt in the very pit of your stomach.

He lifts his wrist to show you that he found his watch. As you nod at him in approval your thoughts start creeping up on you.

Why was it that Pete even bothered to wait for you? He was the one who asked _you _to wait on _him _in the first place. And you walked away; you walked away and almost made out with some slut…

How long would he have waited for your return? You were obviously gone longer than the 'I'm in line just waiting to buy some ice-cream at an under populated carnival' standard. But, when he saw you… the relief of his face was like…

_'Like he knew you'd come back.'_

You frown as you shove past a cluster of people, when you catch up to him you hand him his ice-cream, which makes an uneasy look come over his face.

"Thanks," he mutters.

"Come on," you say, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Gary and Pete walk along the small beach near the tunnel that leads to the carnival, chatting and teasing each other while they eat their ice-cream.<p>

Although Gary is a master at concealing his emotions, it's easy for Pete to tell that something must've happened to Gary when he had to go back for his watch. Gary keeps looking over his shoulder every few minutes like he's afraid to be seen… Pete hasn't caught Gary touching him either. It makes Pete wonder if someone from Bullworth ran up and said something to Gary.

The two plop down near the water. Gary picks up a rock, examines it and then skips it across the water's smooth surface. Four skips.

"Nice," Pete says.

Gary smirks.

"I've never been able to do it," Pete admits, gesturing toward the now rippling water.

"Just pick up a flat rock and throw it like a Frisbee."

Man, if Pete hadn't heard that a million times. He decides to try it anyway; he finds a relatively smooth rock, aims and… fails. The rock splashes right into the water. Pete feels himself blush a little, but continues to try (and fail) until Gary stops him.

"Is that how you would throw a Frisbee? Come on, that's terrible." Gary says, shoving Pete playfully.

Pete squares his shoulders and tries again, this time he tosses the rock like a Frisbee and… the rock skips.

Once, twice, then into the water it goes.

Only two… but still more than he'd ever done before.

Pete can't help but look at Gary and grin like an idiot, "See, there ya go," Gary says, playfully pushing Pete again.

Pete feels that familiar heat burning at his cheeks, but continues to smile with his small rock skipping victory.

Pete turns to Gary and eyes him eagerly, it's an eagerness that reminds Gary about the day when Petey asked him about how he got his scar, before showing off his own scar…

"What's the highest number of skips you've done?" Pete asks.

Gary closes one eye and thinks back, then decides that he'll be honest, "I think it was like, seven skips."

Pete's eyes widen, and Gary can't help but think of him as dorky.

"You have to throw the rock pretty hard though."

Gary finds himself revealing in Pete's you're-so-amazing stare of admiration.

"Let's see if you can beat it," he suddenly challenges. Gary arches a scarred eyebrow.

Accepting the challenge, the two boys begin to throw as many flat rocks that they can find, counting off every skip until they sink.

"Five," Gary says, his hand suddenly tugging on Pete's shirt sleeve when a particular rock had skipped more than the others. Pete had watched Gary throw this one particularly hard.

"Six, look, look! It's still going," Gary shouts as if this is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to him. He's all over Petey now, his arm around his neck gripping his shoulder tightly. It's almost like he's afraid Pete will miss it if he lets go. Gary doesn't have to worry though, Pete is watching just as intently as he is.

"Seven," They both shout together, "It's gonna beat my record," Gary is shouting. Their both caught up in the excitement like this skip will win them one thousand dollars.

"Eight," Gary bellows and the rock plunges into the water. Gary is playfully shoving and tugging his arms as he says, "Didja see, didja see? Eight! Look at how far it went!"

They laugh at each other, wrestling and tickling each other.

"I saw it," Pete keeps saying as Gary continues. "I saw it."

The next thing Pete knows him and Gary are falling to the sandy ground and Gary is kissing him. He knows he wants to be pissed at Gary for everything he's done… but, he just can't. And Gary did apologize to him… not even in a mocking kind of way either…

Gary's lips send tingles down Pete's spine. He pulls Gary close and moves his lips against the others without hesitation. Gary's tongue licks at his lips.

But the kissing ends just as quickly as it began. Gary looks down at Pete laying in the sand beneath him, there's something hidden in his gaze… but before Pete can figure it out Gary hops back up to his feet before pulling Pete up as well.

Without speaking they walk up to the pier to sit.

Silence weighs down between them, and Pete wonders if kissing back was a bad idea… or… well, what was all that in the first place anyway? It just came out of nowhere… and the beach was so public, anyone could have seen them… and it was just so… sudden…

"So…" Gary suddenly says. "What did you think that day I got dragged off of campus?"

Pete lets out a puff of air. All the images of that day come rushing back in a flash. The dark angry clouds that hung in the sky, the sheets of rain that poured down, the amount of blood that seemed to be streaming from everyone's faces, it was one of the worst things Pete had ever witnessed.

Seeing Gary get forcibly dragged from the school grounds though, that had to be the worst. Gary didn't even struggle against the prefects holding him; he had one on each arm. And when Pete says they dragged him off campus, he means it. Gary's feet dragged the ground beneath him as the school prefects hauled him off the grounds.

Pete was standing near the gate when he saw Gary, his body looked broken. He had glass literally sticking out of his skin, and blood was running down his face. But he held his head up. He held his face toward the sky and smirked. Pete isn't sure if he saw tears or not, it was hard to tell with all of the rain pouring from the sky, but he saw Gary swallow in a way that made Pete think he was crying.

When the prefects started getting closer, Pete pushed his way to the front of the crowd near the gates, he stood in front of everyone.

He didn't expect to get noticed… mostly because he was usually passed by without a second glance… but it was like Gary could sense his presence. Because Gary's head lowered from its gaze at the sky, and his eyes locked with Petey's.

He looked defeated. Pete could still clearly see the hunger for power in Gary's eyes, he could clearly see the anger lurking there too. He even saw something that he could only think to describe as crazy, like that "slightly off" look of insanity. It too was in Gary's eyes. But beneath all of it, there was defeat. And Gary looked afraid, he looked beaten and he looked directly at Pete. He didn't even blink in the downpour.

Pete made sure to not break eye contact with Gary, because part of him thought that he'd never even see Gary again. He wanted Gary to remember looking at him. He wanted Gary to remember that this time Pete wasn't the first one to look away.

A terrible smirk made its way onto Gary's face about that time, and a terrible, choked noise followed it. Pete would realize later that that noise was Gary laughing. When they made it outside the gate Pete and the rest of the students would rush forward as they watched Gary get shoved into the police car. The entire student body would burst out into cheers when the door shut behind him, everyone was shouting, everyone except for Pete.

His eyes stayed looked on Gary. Gary, who refused to look at him now, seemed more interested in his shoes than anything else. Pete would stay there and stare until the car finally drove away…

"Hello? Femme-boy, are you still in there," Gary's fingers, lightly rapping against Pete's temples brought him back.

Pete shuddered.

"Sorry, it's just that… that was the worst I think I've ever seen you."

Gary gets a look a look on his face that says that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear.

"I guess I just believed the rumors," Pete says after a few minutes. "That you were put in Happy Volts."

Gary eyes Pete closely, then after a few long beats he shrugs. "I thought I'd end up there too, Gary says, and then he looks back over the pier.

Pete catches himself staring at Gary as he looks out over the water. He catches Gary's muscles popping out in his jaws as it clenches. There are still scars on his neck from his fall through the window, but those are the only real evidence. Pete looks away before it becomes too awkward.

He shifts in his seat. A few month's before all this, he and Jimmy sat on this bench, discussing how to finish the rich kids for good. One of the number of ways that Pete would help Jimmy eventually get to Gary.

Gary shoulder bumps against his, "What about being Head Boy? How was that?"

Pete suddenly feels uncomfortable. Last time Gary 'asked' about being Head Boy they were on the school roof.

Pete decides his words carefully. "Uh, it wasn't really that great… I was pretty much Crabblesnitch's errand boy."

Gary leaned toward him, "but you liked it," he pressed. Pete scooted away a little bit. Of course Pete liked it… nobody in their right mind would pick on Head Boy.

"I-I liked it," Pete confessed, "but not for the same reasons that you did."

Gary snorts and smirks devilishly. "I didn't abuse it _that _badly, I had a lot of fun as Head Boy."

Pete looks at him in shock. How could he even say that he didn't abuse it _that_ badly? He nearly started a killing spree.

"Besides, you were up in the roof too, don't say you didn't abuse it."

"I-I was on the roof because," Pete starts in defense. "Because I heard rumors you were there and… I wanted to see for myself."

That unbearable silence was back as they both silently relive that day.

"Gary," Pete says, his voice small. "Why did you leave that day?"

Gary's jaw tightens and Pete mentally braces himself for an emotional explosion from him. He glares at the water out before but never looks to Pete.

"I don't know," he finally says. "I just… I had to get away."

Again Pete gets caught up in staring in Gary's face. Before he can look away though, Gary asks him another question.

"Pete, have you ever been with anyone else?"

His hard brown eyes look at Pete. Pete can almost feel his brain slowing as it is muddle with confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Gary takes a deep breath and looks at him.

"There was a lot of time when I wasn't around Petey," Gary says.

Pete hears the insinuations in his voice, but he doesn't quite know what he means. He feels danger in the situation. Pete weighs his words carefully, because Gary seems ready to pounce. Pete tries to concentrate again, breathing slowly to convince himself that nothing has changed, they're still just talking on the pier.

That paranoia is back though, that same Gary who was looking over his shoulder constantly after you left to get your watch is back and coming on stronger than before.

But what exactly did Gary mean?

Had he ever _been_ with another person?

Did he mean… cheating?

_'Am I even _with _Gary__ in the first place?'_

Pete remembers how close he and Jimmy were sitting just a few hours ago, he remembers how their legs were touching and how he wanted Jimmy to fill the void that Gary always seemed to leave behind.

_'He still thinks I like Jimmy…'_

"Do you mean Jimmy?"

He mental kicks himself as soon as he says it, because Gary's visually tenses up and something sparks in his eyes.

Immediately Pete throws his hands up in defense. "No- no, Gary, that's not what I meant!"

"You really did hook up with that moron?!"

"No Gary!" Pete shouts, "I just said that's not what I meant!"

Gary's anger spikes.

_'Everything is about to crash again, this is how Gary works, he's twisting the situation so he can handle it.'_

"What do you mean then, huh?!" Gary snaps.

What was all this… all of the sudden?

Pete takes a deep breath and keeps his cool.

"Gary, Jimmy is my _friend_," Pete says, sighing. "There isn't anything sexual between us."

"What about a girl then," Gary presses.

There's a look of guilt in his eyes.

"What – No! What the hell Gary? Why are you asking me all this? Gary, what exactly am I to you anyway?"

"I don't know, but if you're going to act the way you do with me, you shouldn't act that way with anyone else!"

Pete chokes on the air in his throat and suddenly he remembers something that he took notes on in Psychology class. It was a simple comment the teacher made.

_"That's why when people cheat, they start accusing their partner of cheat. It's just them cracking under the guilt."_

"Gary…why?" Pete asks slowly. "Are you cheating on me?"

Gary's eyes spark. He looks at you, and there's guilt hidden beneath his deep brown eyes. You swallow uneasily, why was eye contact with him always so… scary?

"Gary?"

"I-," Gary says, his eyes suddenly seems to be desperate again. He seems like he is trying to find something to distract him so he can avoid the entire thing. Pete can almost see the lies forming in Gary's mind.

"Don't lie," Pete hears himself saying. He surprised to hear himself say.

"Don't lie," Pete hears himself saying. He surprised to hear the words leave his own mouth, but he means it, and Gary cracks.

"I tried to! Okay, happy?!"

"What," Pete shouts, suddenly he's on his feet.

"You went back for your watch and-"

"Today?! You did this today?!"

"I saw this girl staring me down, she was obviously easy! I went for her!"

"I can't believe you cheated on me on our date!"

"This! All of this is your fault Petey," Gary shouts, "You should of never told me you liked me in the first place!"

Pete's eyes widen. No way was he serious! "Gary! You are the one who shoved me against the wall and refused to let me go until I told you I liked you! I wasn't even sure if I did or not! I told you because you forced me to!"

The desperation in Gary's eyes magnifies. Pete feels the exact same pain that he felt back at Gary's house last night. This really was a game to him.

… But Gary came back and apologized and now he looked like he'd snap in half if Pete started screaming at him.

_'This will never go anywhere… This will never get any better.'_

Gary had tried to escape Pete, he went for the first girl that offered it to him. He would always try to escape his feelings for Pete… he would always run away. But taking him back each time was becoming much worse than just dealing with Gary evaporating from his life. Gary would never be happy with it just being him and Pete. He would never be happy living a gay life…

Trying to keep Gary around would just make it harder on both of them… it was time for Pete to let this fake relationship go.

Gary would never change, he would never stop trying to destroy what they had now or what they could have in the future. Because until Gary realized what he wanted…

"It's not worth it," Pete says. The air leaves his lungs, his shoulders drop, and he seems to float for a few moments in that air bubble of time.

When what he says registers in Gary's mind, his mouth drops open. And with the amount of shock on his face, it's almost as if Pete had slapped him again.

Pete turns his head so that he cannot see Gary's face and Gary cannot see him. He could feel emotions rushing around in his chest, he could feel the pain of sadness boiling in his neck, he could even feel the need to shed tears itching just behind his nose and eyes. But he swallows it down and turns his body away from Gary for the last time.

He was done.

As he begins to walk away he can hear Gary shuffling in his spot, he can hear several deep breaths as if he's going to speak. But it's almost like Gary can't figure out what to say. The truth was, Gary always used others until they had nothing left to offer… but he'd never had a person turn on him. The only person who ever had was Petey.

Petey was the one to decide to take Jimmy's side instead, Petey was the one who showed Gary that he could make it on his own, that he didn't need Gary. Petey was the one who tried to leave Gary last night, with a slap in the face and a permanent goodbye.

And now Petey was going to leave him again.

"Petey," Gary spoke, he could feel a strange pain in his chest too, a pain that should be completely ignored, and forced away. But seeing Pete just walk away again...

Instead of his normal dash, Pete doesn't run. In fact, he stops in his spot, waiting for Gary to fix it. This was the last time… he didn't want to deal with it anymore, but maybe if Gary could fix it right now… Pete would take him back once more.

As he stands still, he feels Gary's chest press up against his back. They share a moment, pressed together, holding each other in place. Pete can feel Gary's chest lighting pressing into his back with each breath, and his hand isn't holding, but is close enough for Pete to grab if he wants to.

Their fingers graze each other, but when nothing is fixed, and everything still hurts, Pete says.

"Gary... please just take me home."

* * *

><p>You finally make it back to Pete's house. The ride was both short and way too long. He hasn't said a word to you since the pier, and well… you haven't said anything to him either.<p>

You don't know what to say, the master of words and comebacks and control… can't think of something to say to stupid little Petey.

That's probably because he seems so defeated. And you don't know what to do…

You know this is it, and you can't shake the fear eating away at your stomach.

He slowly climbs off your bike and looks back at you. In the light of the setting sun, his eyes almost look like gold. You would secretly think it was beautiful if the sadness that clouded his emotions wasn't so deep and unsettling. It forces you to feel something deep within your chest, just like you had felt when the picture of you two slipped from Pete's fingers and shattered all over the floor.

It's funny, because it's almost like you're both shattered now.

When Pete suddenly speaks, it's almost a whisper.

"Gary, I don't want to do this anymore."

Already… this is just too much.

All of the voices start whispering in your mind, all of the yous that are trapped inside your head start panicking and talking to each other. This has to be fixed, something needs to be done!

_'He's trying to end it all again,' _One voices yells a bit louder than the others, you ignore it.

"Pete."

"Please Gary, just let me go. No more of… whatever this is. We both know that this is pointless."

He makes direct eye contact until the last sentence, than his voice drops to a whisper and he looks away.

He's broken.

_'You broke him Gary.'_

_'Good for you!'_

_'No! Gary, we need him!'_

_'I don't need him! I don't need anyone…'_

_'So this is it then? You're just going to let him go? What about controlling him?'_

_'What about… his skin?' _

That thought was a bit more hidden than the others, but it still seemed to capture your attention.

And then you remember how you've been secretly eyeing his skin all day. How you won't admit that you've waited to taste it all day.

But you don't say a word.

You can't.

This was a good thing, right?

This was how it was supposed to be?

You were expelled from Bullworth anyway, so next year you could just go to your new school and find a new boy who was just like Petey… and everything would be fine.

You watch him turn and start up his lawn. He doesn't look back, doesn't even bother to say goodbye. His stride is just like it always is… quick and unconfident. But his head seems hung lower than normal.

You just stand there like a moron, gripping the handle bars of your bicycle so tightly that your fingers have gone numb. Somehow, even withouthim saying anything, you know that this is really the end.

If you don't do something right now, Pete will never accept you again.

_'He won't take me back…'_

This was so _wrong… _

Petey always takes you back, always takes your lousy apologies… but after this… after this moment… it's over. You don't want some other boy from some other school, you don't want some stupid whore at the carnival, you don't want the fake wife your mind made up in your perfect world…

His front door opens, Pete steps inside and the door closes behind him.

You want Petey…

There's a crisp sound of wood settling against wood when the door shuts behind him.

And that's it.

He's out of sight, out of your grasp, out of your control. And suddenly you feel like a puppet attached to his strings again…

A new part of your mind speaks, a part you've never heard before.

It's harsh and loud in your ears.

_'No!' _It cries, _'You've already lost _everything_!'_

You let go of your bike, your knuckles ache, _'You already lost your mom to your abusive father and the sickness that's away at her mind.'_

The bike falls to the ground. _'You already lost your sense of family when you father came home one night drunk and threw a beer bottle at your face, scarring you forever.'_

You move quickly, stepping over the bike and beginning toward his door. _ 'You already lost the battle against Jimmy on the school roof, a fight you _should _have won!'_

_You're picking up speed, almost to a run, almost to his house, almost to him._'And now you're going to lose Petey!__

_Petey whose always been there! Petey who always listens to you rant, Petey who would of never picked Jimmy over you if you hadn't made him pick him in the first place! _

The door, you're almost to the door.

_'Stupid Petey who understands you, who reads what you're thinking while every other person is fooled by your mask! Stupid Petey with his sad brown eyes that shine gold in the sun, and his stupid small firm lips that suck at yours ever so slightly when you're both too turned on to care what the other thinks.'_

You're there, one step away and you're to his door… to him…

_'You can't lose him too… he numbs the buzz of your mind, he likes you for who you are- and always begged you to take your pills and not mess everything up… everything you had together… Then still took you back even when you messed up anyway.'_

The door! You're to the door!

_'You can't let him go. You need him.'_

Banging, immediately you start banging on the door frantically, making it shake in its door frame.

"Pete!" You demand, "Pete let me in!"

He sounds startled, "Gary! Go home!" But he still sounds close, like he's still in the foyer…

You bang even harder. "LET ME IN!"

You keep ordering, he never comes to the door. In a fluid motion, and without really thinking, you reach down for the door handle, grabbing it. Then, with a harsh turn and a jerk the door opens and the wall separating the two of you is finally gone.

"No! Gary, no!"

The two of you collide in the center, him trying to shove you out, you trying to grab a hold of him.

"Go home," he keeps shouting, "Get out!"

There's no way in hell that you will leave now. You get your hands free and do what you do best. You shove him against the nearest wall. He struggles harder than he's ever struggled before.

"Gary no, I said n-" His words drown out when your lips suddenly meet his. He whines and struggles, but his tongue tangles with yours in a hot rush. Your both kissing heatedly, hurriedly, hungrily, it's the most aggressive you've known Pete to be. Then he pulls away, avoiding your lips.

"No," he says, his voice louder than normal.

You grope him, rubbing you palm against him, touching his chest and even his hair. He twists and pleads you to stop, but you hear his gasps, you feel that hardness. Your hands feel like they're everywhere, all over Pete's body.

But he keeps squirming, trying, trying, _trying _to get away.

"Gary stop!" he keeps begging.

"Come on," you whisper.

He pushes away from the wall and turns sideways against it, his back to you. You wrap your arms around him, touching his crouch and chest once more. You manage to slip your fingers up under his baseball tee and watch as he turns red.

But instead of giving up like normal he starts twisting even harder. It was actually making it hard to touch him. You feel frustration growing in your chest.

"Stop.," he demands, you feel your grip on him slipping. "I said stop!"

And then, Pete breaks out your grip.

"Petey!" You shout as you try to grab him again. He slips right through your fingers, oh god… you want him so badly… it's almost like you…

Pete whips around and glares at you. "Stop it Gary! I don't want to do it! I already told you. It's not worth it."

"Petey, come on," You shout through gritted teeth. Your hands are holding his wrist and he's tugging like crazy.

"No, _no_!"

"Petey!"

"Gary, go home!"

"Stop squirming!"

"Get off of me!"

"Come on Petey, I need it!"

Pete freezes suddenly and you realize what you said. You need it. You're suddenly freezing too, your eyes growing wide.

I need it.

I _need _it?

I don't need anything from this twerp.

I'm not… I shouldn't have come back!

But it's too late, you're here and the words have already been spoken, floating loosely around Pete's head. Both of you are stuck staring at each other.

_'What have I done… what did I just say? I need him… oh god, I need him… I need Petey!'_

_'No Gary! No! Pull yourself together! I can't! I can't need anyone! I can't need him, or medication… or friends! I definitely do NOT need Peter Kowalski.' _

_'Too late. You said it. You need it. You need_ him_…'_

"G-Gary…?"

He sounds just as lost and confused as you feel. But his voice is what yanks you back and now, you need to run… Far, far away.

You jerk your hands away from him and suddenly you're rushing to get out.

Pete chases behind you, saying your name over and over and over.

"Gary, Gary wait! Gary!"

You're at his front door, trapped behind its wooden barrier. You grab the door knob but everything is happening so fast that you're pushing against it instead of pulling it open. His voice is so loud in your ears and he tries to get you away from the door, he'll never let you go now.

You're pills are wearing off and you keep screaming at him to shut up, but he's not quitting. His hands are around your arms tight, trying to tug you away from the door. He's so much stronger than you ever thought.

Over and over he says, "It's okay Gary, it's okay."

You feel it coming, like the storm that has been approaching all day, its close now… his house is already dark from the clouds covering the sky.

It's like your brain being stretched out from trying to contain everything inside, stretching further and further because you can't let him know. All the voice are screaming at once, yours, your mind, his… And just when you know you can't handle another second.

It snaps.

You wouldn't even know that was your voice screaming, if you didn't feel the strain on the back of your throat.

"Shut up, shut_ up_, SHUT UP!"

Your voice is the loudest, and it echoes off the walls of his empty house. You spin around so fast that your vision blurs a little. You grab a handful of his shirt and practically toss him across the house. He stumbles backward until he loses his footing and tumbles to the floor.

He's lucky you didn't throw him into something, because you really aren't in control of yourself anymore. You stare down at him on the floor; it would be easiest to just kill him. Just end it all.

_'Look at how weak he is, he can't do anything without you. Not a single thing. You do _not _need him.'_

"I hate you Petey," You shout, spit flying from your mouth, blood floods your face making you dizzy. A smaller voice in the back of your head is telling you to calm down, to breathe.

"I hate you, I don't need you!"

You know you look as crazy as you feel, but you can't stop. He's back on his feet, approaching you like you're some kind of rabid animal. You turn to leave but he clings to your arm and it's your turn to twist in _his_ grip. You're screaming, twisting until you can't take it. Then you spin, knocking your fist against him.

It's pathetic really; you aren't even trying to hurt him.

"I hate you too, Gary." You hear him say.

His voice isn't raised, his teeth aren't bared, no… no. He's just calm, clinging to you and watching silently while you fall apart. He doesn't get it, he doesn't understand.

He needs to cause a scene! With him being this calm… you can't think.

"No, Petey," You scream, trying to force him to understand. "No! I hate you! After everything I did to you! Everything I do! No matter what, you always take me back! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

You hear yourself making this broken, almost pained, gasping sound that is short and breathy. No tears though, even now you are in control enough not to cry. You can't control your legs though, you've pulled yourself out of Petey's grip and you're pacing back and forth, waving your arms around and screaming while he stands still. Just watching.

"I hate you too, Gary, I hate you too."

You grab his shoulders and start shaking him as hard as you can, like you're trying to shake him from existence.

"Shut up," you shout, shaking harder and harder until he shoves you away.

"Stop," he says, stumbling back.

Something sparks in your mind, he just fought back. Something else snaps and you start advancing toward him, shoving him back with each step.

"Shut up! I need you! Okay!? Happy?! I need you!" You just keep shoving him and he just stares at you with shocked honey brown eyes.

"Doctors, Insane Asylums, Pills," You scream, shoving him with each word. "None of that matters Petey!"

He's resisting now, trying to block your shoves, but never interrupting.

"You want to know the one thing that stops all the endless racket in my head, huh?! Do you?! It's you! Congratulations Bullworth, we have a winner! Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Femme-boy!"

You grab his arm and wave it around like he's some kind of winner, until he jerks away.

Pete turns and glares at you, "Gary," he says, "Get a hold of yourself."

You didn't think it was possible to feel more anger than you already feel in this moment, but a white hot streak of fury races up your spine when he says that.

How dare he?! How dare Petey tell you to take control when it was his fault you lost control in the first place! You lunge at him, fists ready to pound him into a bloody heap; you get him down on his back and start punching him. This time, really trying to hurt him, he cries out with each hit.

"I had a hold on myself Petey! I had control! Until you came along and screwed me up!"

Pete shoves you off of him. You can see he's angry now, fury burning behind his brown eyes.

"That's not true!"

He's struggling against your hands, trying to get away from you. He can't really fight when he's underneath you like this.

"It's your own fault Gary. You never had control."

You're hitting him, and he starts hitting you back. You'd rather him hit you, then listen to him talk. He knows too much. He always says too much. So quiet all the time, but every time he opens his mouth… he rips you apart.

"I had control," you say through your teeth, he kicks underneath you, trying to get out.

"No you didn't! You've been on pills since I met you! You've never been able to control yourself!"

The two of you roll, tugging and punching at each other. It's a mess of hands and arms, hits and misses, his skin and heavy panting. You slam him down against the ground; this is where he belongs, straddled beneath you with no defense.

"Get off of me- Get- ah!"

He flinches when you suddenly lean over him, his voice cuts out when your tongue slides along his neck.

"I hate you," You tell him, then you lick him again and he shudders.

"Do-don't do that," he panics, twisting to get away. You'd think he'd know by now that whenever he does that, it just exposes more neck for you to lick. You suck harshly at his skin, taking it in your mouth and running your tongue against it.

He whines, trying again to shove you away. But you know just as well as he does that is his mind is already racing with thoughts that will turn his body against him. You rock your hips against his and he tries to hold back a moan, he fails.

You feel his body responding, and yours is too, you're both resisting and wanting and rocking harder and harder against each other.

You feel a sudden wave of desperation, you want him, need him, but you just can't get close enough to him. He's tugging at you, your clothes, then he'll start to resist again. He's being rougher than you've ever known him to be with you.

Rocking back with each thrust, scratching at the flesh his shirt sleeves don't cover. That's about the point you realize how annoying his clothes really are; he needs to be naked, right now.

You grab his shirt and yank it off; he grabs your shirt and yanks it upward. You allow him to take it off of you, a bit shocked that he's actually undressing you, a bit turned-on that he's being so demanding of your ultimate attention.

You're both rocking again, the friction is just enough to keep you going, but not nearly enough, you need to be inside of him, you can't wait anymore. You go for his pants and he easily lets them come off, going for yours once you've finally stripped him.

When you're both naked he's in your arms, kissing you. Your head is swimming, he's being so forward, so passionate. You've never seen him like this, so in your face and… dominant.

You like it… it's a new challenge, a challenge for you to retake control. You can't help but wonder though… what will he do next?

His tongue licks at your bottom lip and slides against it so slowly… tingles rush down your spine and you open to let him in without a second thought. You're both kissing each other feverishly, grinding against each other's naked bodies.

Oh, you want him so bad. He must want you too because he's got his hand on the back of your neck, kissing and sucking at your lips until he suddenly pulls away. He goes for your shoulder, kissing, sucking, and then… his teeth bite into your skin.

You arch forward, a moan escaping your mouth before you can stop it. You force him down on to the ground again.

That's too much, too overpowering. You can't let him bite you like that… it feels too good. You spread his legs and he willingly wraps them around your waist. And even though he hasn't said anything it's like he's yelling, "Hurry! Hurry!" Or maybe that's just your mind screaming.

Either way you attack his neck and torso with your mouth before he can attack you, and you wrap your hand around his hard member. When you squeeze his moan is small, but you don't miss a single sound he makes.

You want inside now!

"Petey," you whisper. He starts nodding immediately, spreading his legs more. You lick your finger, wasting no time. He needs to ready so he won't complain. He tenses up, his teeth showing when he flinches, but he doesn't stop or protest. Once you're inside you start the process,

"Relax," you whisper to him. He responds with a "Please." You swear that's all you ever say to each other. He responds the same way every time, too excited to relax so that you can move your fingers easily, aiming for that spot that makes his body just… give in.

You can never decide if you hate or love this part, watching his face change from pain to pleasure, curling your fingers just right until-

"Gary please," he says it like, "hurry up and do it already."

So you retrieve your fingers and align yourself. Your heart rate throbs in your chest and finally you start pushing into that tightness. That ring of muscles just keeps getting tighter and tighter, pleasure floods your body.

"Petey," you breathe out against his neck. "Relax."

He shudders, nods and the makes an effort to relax as you finally make it in all of the way. His arms are around you, his fingernails claw your back. When you both make eye contact, his lips are mashed into a hard line and sucked into his mouth.

He nods slowly for you to continue. And again the search to turn his pain to pleasure begins again. You're sure to move slowly, at least until he gets used to the feeling, but it shouldn't take long. You press up against him, aiming at the angle you memorized long ago.

And sure enough, when your bodies connect he arches with a moan and then, it _really _begins. You both start rocking against each other, moving precisely so that each thrust fills you with hot, hot pleasure. His fingernails run down your back and you swear that it lights a fire in your bones.

You thrust harder, connecting and feeling him rock back into you. Heat is coursing through your veins, want and passion clogging up your mind. You move faster, chasing that pleasure, making his voice cry out with each good hit.

You're getting close, and with how loud and how tight he's getting he must be close too. You want to slow down, to really feel it, to really feel him. But it's that sweet agony of sex that drives you on.

You don't think you've ever wanted the release this badly before in your life, yet you still don't want it to end. His muscles are tightening and his body is flattening out, like he's trying to perfectly align to the feeling of pleasure.

His breathing is fast and loud and then you see him sucking in his stomach muscles, you see yourself doing the same. Any moment now, you will cum.

You feel your body start to take over, speeding up until the last possible second. You arch back, flattening out a bit yourself.

He moans out before you do, his body jerking and spasaming as he finishes. You collapse against him as you finish as well. Soaking in all the pleasure you can.

And that's it. It's over.

The little part of your mind that is actually functioning correctly wonders if you should just leave now... if Petey will ever talk to you again. Then his voice speaks in that raw, still somewhat aroused tone he takes one when he's excited.

"I love you too Gary."

The rigidity in your muscles gives way, and you relax into his skin. The skin you've been addicted to for so long.

Everything.

Every possible little thing you had left, snaps to pieces.

The hairs on your arms stand on end. Petey has never said anything like that to you before, and you know you would probably never be able to say something like that to him…

"Petey, you're an idiot," you tell him.

Your strength deflates until you are allowing all your weight to rest on him. "You're a moron," you continue.

You feel him swallow, "I know," he says.

And it's really over.

Because now he knows you need him, now he knows you won't run away. Somehow you think he knew even before you did.

It's alright, you guess, maybe it was a good thing that it's Petey. If he wanted you so badly then maybe you really are still in control. You take a deep breath and contemplate sleeping on top of him like this… right in the middle of his foyer…

You kind of even hope his parents come home and see you both just so you can watch Petey scramble around and turn blood red with embarrassment.

That is, until he says, "Gary, you're crushing me."

You feel it ripple through your stomach until you burst out laughing.

"I-I'm serious," he whines. You lift off of him and let him breathe. Then when he finally regains his breath, you grab his sides and tickle him.

* * *

><p>Oh my god, you guys!<p>

I am SO SORRY that it took me A YEAR to write!

What's wrong with me!? On my profile it even says that I hate waiting for people to upload! I really hope this was worth such a long wait.

But, thank you. Seriously, thank you guys for sticking around and continuously leaving feed back and just... not forgetting about this story!

I love you guys! If you loved it or if you hated it, or wanna tell me off for waiting so long, please feel free to leave a review!


	6. Epilogue

Endless Summer

Epilogue

* * *

><p>There are still a lot of things that you can't stand about him. Like his lack of sexuality for one. You're both sitting here, alone in his house, and you've been dropping "hey, we're all alone," comments all day.<p>

Of course he just ignores it and changes the subject in a smooth manner that even_ you _don't realize until later.

And there's his girlishness, the little actions or the way he'll twist just a little too much. It traps your gaze on him, making you analyze everything he does.

You hate it.

He has a way of getting you to do whatever he want you to do… and you really hate that too.

But just like always you're all alone with him, thinking about how far you can push him before he gives in. Then perhaps you'll go home for the day… only to repeat the cycle and return to him tomorrow.

Truthfully though, you're a bit tired of your own routine of 'love him and leave him.' Instead you think you'd like to stay with him. That's probably why you haven't actually left… you've stayed with him here in this empty house just like the dorms back at Bullworth Academy.

You stay because you know you're parents are too disappointed in the boy who turned Bullworth into a war zone, too disappointed in the boy who got expelled. Really you're surprised that your parents even look at you. Instead you'd like to stay with him and house sit while his parents are helping take care of his sickly grandmother.

Perhaps you should've given Pete's goofy dog more credit. It was because of him that Pete got to stay home anyway. That's probably why you've been staying here with him for the past two days… living with him.

And thank goodness that Pete hasn't actually asked you to leave yet… and thank goodness your parents don't care enough to call you home.

Instead Pete lets you stay, never seeming surprised when you crawl into his bed with him and never complaining when you're still there the next day.

You still have the rest of the week to spend with him and you know it won't be long until his parents are called away again and you'll fall back into this routine again.

Maybe everything with him would be an endless cycle… but, that wasn't true… was it?

Eventually… it would end.

No.

No, you won't admit it to him, or even to yourself, but… you don't want it to end. You don't want this easiness, this one person, who somehow figured you out, to end.

But you can't help but think it might.

Pete is a smart kid, there's no reason for him to want to stay with you. And when that right girl comes along, he'll want her instead… and you… well you'll want to snap her neck.

But you figure, you'll have to give him up.

Anger rises up in your throat, burning hot in your arms and fists. You manage to chase the anger off though, because Pete always seems so happy with you around.

He's always asking, "You hungry," or "Want to go take a shower?"… Like it's his job to take care of you, and you're fine with that.

But it's time like these when these things creep up on you. Times like when you're both in the shower, exposed and preoccupied with cleaning yourself. And while you're waiting for him to give you a turn under the shower head, the thoughts of the future sneak to the front of your mind.

You brush your hands along his shoulders and know that you really screwed up.

Because August will come with the promise of a new school that will pluck you from this reality and plop you down into a new pool of morons.

And you'll have to go on without really seeing him until the winter, and next summer break, pretending to not even miss him, because… you're Gary Smith, and you have an image to uphold.

The idea of it all is so terrible that it takes several attempts from Petey to remind you that it hasn't even happened yet, that you're still in the present.

Now you're sitting in his living room, staring at the side of his face.

You realize how idiotic it is to waste your precious time thinking about losing him.

Instead you'll think of all the best ways to turn him on, to undress him, to tease him.

He's under you in a second, wiggling and protesting already. You smirk down at him.

"Hmm," you hum aloud in question, "How many times can I get you to finish today?"

You shift your weight as you tease him and start rubbing small circles on his lower stomach. He twists his position on his back to his side. He doesn't mean it this way, but you take it as an invitation to lean down over him.

"Hmm," you ask and he twists beneath you even more.

You love it.

"N-no Gary, I don't… like it more than once."

What kind of joke was that supposed to be?

"And just why not," You ask, breathing on his neck.

He blushes. "Because," he whines, hoping you'll leave it at that.

As if that would ever happen, "because why?"

Finally he gives up, staring up at you looking completely disgruntled.

"Because… the first re-release… feels best," He mumbles and then hides his face, you bark with laughter.

"But Petey," you say with a fake, mocking tone. "Why is it that your voice gets louder and louder each time you finish?"

Petey's face turns so red that you think it might melt off of his head.

You dive into your laughter again.

No, there is no future beyond this. There's no school to take you away from him. No girls in the future to tug his eyes to look at something new. There's just you and him… this house and this couch are all that really exist.

And tomorrow? Tomorrow will be exactly the same as today, just as every tomorrow will be that follows.

Because this is an endless cycle.

You with him, and him with you.

One never leaving the other, because secretly they care too much.

No, nothing else really exists beside this… as long as you were here the cycle would spin on. And as long as it was the season… it would be…

An Endless Summer…

The End.

* * *

><p>I started writing Endless Summer as a one shot during my Junior year in High School. That was probably late 2009, now 4 years later Endless Summer is now complete! It's such a bittersweet feeling to finally be finished with this story, but I know I've put it off for too long.<p>

This was one of my very first real fanfiction's to post on here. It was something that I mostly worked on alone because I didn't really have anyone to ask questions to. (That is until I met my amazing Beta, who has helped me discuss anything I needed to figure, thank you so much, I love you!)

In the end, my goal was to write one of the best GaryXPetey fanficitions out there. Only you guys can tell me if I achieved my goal or not.  
>But for me to have so many reviews and story followers in a slowly fading fandom... well that's enough of an answer for me.<p>

So I would once again like to thank everyone who's read my story.

ehblehbored (My first review on Endless Summer, THANK YOU), Randomstrike, Scrapl , Moon, Anon, posthummus, kz109, lazy4ever, musictimebomb, Anonymous (You know who you are), DarkMoonX, jayjaye, InuLuV91, Spikey46, Veni0Vidi0Vici, (Who demanded I take down my story or remove the porn (AKA the reason you read it)) Battle of Trees, Guest (Hopefully you know who you are too!) tqt13rocks, Kassi, Ellis, silent neko-chan, iheartjackie (Who REALLY helped me out. Thanks for emailing me back and talking to me about it, we should keep in touch and be Bully buds foreva! ;), Ykcor, Angelusdeath, kammess, Music Note, Crimson Memory, SweetPotatoesSuck27 (They really do suck), and Linda Chicana.

To everyone who reads and comments on this later on, I'm sorry I won't be able to post your screen name, but you mean just as much to me as everyone else!

Thanks everyone!


End file.
